The Trial and Tribulations of Captain America
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Takes place in the aftermath of Age of Ultron.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Battered in victory. The fight with Ultron had taken a great toll on the Avengers. The press had dubbed them the World's Mightiest Heroes, but now they were the world's most notorious heroes. What seemed like seconds after the fight with Ultron ended then Thor left for Asgard to deal with the vision Wanda gave him, Tony Stark retired from the hero business because of what he had accidently created and unleashed on the world; Bruce Banner feared the beast inside of him that he willingly left Natasha Romanov behind and went off with SHIELD; and Clint Barton resigned from SHIELD in order to spend more time with his kids and wife on a farm in Iowa. The team was gutted.

Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers travelled with Clint on a Quinjet to his farm for a respite from the media furor over all the destruction and loss of life, as well as the call for the Avengers disassemble by politicians because no one controlled them. The newly created synthetic human the Vision and James Rhodes, War Machine, left with Stark for the West Coast. Stark's guilt was even greater than his ego.

The erstwhile leader of the now splintered Avengers, Captain America, sat strapped into his seat in the back of the Quinjet reviewing everything that went wrong not with the fight but with his life. Ultron might have been the greatest threat they had faced so far, but it was something more personal that Steve Rogers was obsessed with. Over the past few years he had finally moved on from being in love with Peggy Carter to falling in love with the Black Widow. Natasha and Peggy shared more in common that people realized. They were both strong women, who fought for what they believed. Both were tougher than most men Steve had fought with and both he had his undying admiration. Steve Rogers had a type and it was Natasha Romanov.

Because of flying a Hydra weapons plane into the ocean and ending up frozen for seventy years, he lost the chance to have a life with Peggy. Ironically, it was his search for his childhood friend Bucky Barnes that led Steve to missing his chance with Natasha. While he and Sam went off on a fruitless search for Bucky for eight months, Natasha worked closely with the remaining Avengers and grew closer and closer with Bruce. Even though he left her for the moment because he feared the monster inside him, Steve could read the devastated woman across from him well enough to know that she loved him and she would return to him when he returned from his temporary exile. And Bruce would return. He always returned from these self-imposed exiles. Anyways, Bruce was a friend and Steve would never be less than a gentleman to a friend's girl. He was old fashioned like that.

"Cap, you okay?" asked Sam, who sat next to him. "You look like you're in pain."

Steve looked over at Wanda, who sat away from everyone. She was silent and miserably mourning the loss of her brother. Teh young woman was damaged and in end of a somewhere where she could be part of something greater than herself. In comparison to some he had nothing to complain about.

"I'm fine, Sam," he said. "I'm just replaying things in my mind."

"Don't," said Sam. "They'll be time later to think about things like that. It's time to decompress and let go."

"Never was very good at that," sighed Steve.

"We are tem minutes out from my house," announced Clint over the communication system. "I let Laura know we are coming. Cooper and Lila are looking forward to seeing their Auntie Nat."

For the first time Natasha looked up from staring off in the void and looked towards the cockpit. A sad smile cracked her lips for a moment. Steve looked down at his boots. He started to wonder why he agreed to join the group to go Clint's safe house. Beside wanting to make sure that Nat was going to be okay, he was ready to face Fury and SHIELD.

"Make sure everyone is buckled in," Clint ordered and the Quinjet began it descent.

A quick perusal and Steve saw that everyone was already buckled up. He looked over at Sam. His friend and fellow soldier looked bone tired. He could use some time resting on a farm. Steve would make sure everyone was settled in then he'd leave and seek out Nick Fury and the new incarnation of SHIELD.

Avengers

Laura settled Natasha up on the second floor in one of the spare bedrooms. Wanda took the other one, while Sam and Steve were going to share the living room. Sam was already asleep on the sofa. It was decided by Steve that the kids should stay in their rooms. He didn't need comfort to sleep. What he did need was something to occupy his time, so he ended up in the front of the house cutting firewood again. The simple physical act of cutting wood kept his mind off things he didn't want to dwell on.

"Because of you we are going to have enough firewood for two winters," Clint remarked.

Steve put the ax down and turned to see Clint extending his left hand, which had a cold bottle of beer in it. Steve took it then took a swig of the cold liquid. It tasted good. If only he could get drunk, though.

"Laura is dealing with Nat and Wanda. I married well," he said.

"You sure did," smiled Steve in agreement.

"Nat is going to be alright," Clint said.

"In time," Steve took another swig of his beer. "Eventually, Banner will return to her."

A snarl crossed Clint's lips. He shook his head.

"Nat is like a sister to me, Cap. He's not right for her," stated Clint.

"He's a good man," replied Steve. He believed the words were true, yet it still hurt to say them.

"Yeah, maybe. He gets lost in his own pain and problem. Nat needs someone to protect her, look out for her," said Clint. "She deserves some like..."

Clint didn't finish his sentence, but he looked into Steve's eyes. Steve could tell that he had something more to say but he wasn't going to say it. Clint wasn't going to pressure Steve right now.

"What are you going to do?" he asked Steve.

"I thought tomorrow you could drive me into town, so I could rent a car. I'm going back to DC in order to talk to Fury, see where things stand. I think the world needs the Avengers, but...," Steve paused. "I'm not sure that I'll be apart of it." eHeH

"The Avengers need a leader," stated Clint.

"There are others who can lead, maybe even lead better than I did," said Steve.

"Nay, Cap, you did as well as could be done with personalities like Thor, Stark, and a raging Hulk," smiled Clint.

Steve smiled in return.

"Why don't you stay around a couple of day before you leave? Let Sam rest up and then he can fly you both back in the Quinjet. Technically, I stole it from SHIELD, so you can return it for me," grinned Clint.

"Maybe," nodded Steve.

"Laura is going to fix chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes with white gray, and corn on the cob for dinner," said Clint. "Eat, relax, and don't think for a while."

"I'll try, Clint," agreed Steve. He picked up the ax and rested it on his right shoulder. "I have some more wood to cut in order to earn my dinner."

"Jeeze, Cap, I think you have already earned enough several dinner and a couple of breakfasts," chuckled Clint.

"If you don't need more firewood then give me another task to do. I need to keep busy," stated Steve.

"Laura has been on my ass to fix the roof. It leaks in certain places. You up to some manual labor fixing the roof?" Clint asked him.

"Get what you need and I'll meet you up on the roof," smiled Steve.

Clint watched as Steve jogged over to the porch then he used his acrobatic skills to go up the porch then continue to the second floor and finally up onto the roof. Shaking his head and laughing, Clint walked towards the barn to get the ladder and the tools and material they would need.

Avengers

Sam woke after a nap that lasted several hours. He could smell food being prepared, so he got up and made his way into the kitchen. Much to his surprise Clint's wife was cooking dinner, while Wanda was cutting up cucumbers, carrots, onions, and celery for a salad. The kids were using crayons and paper while seated at the dining room table. Clint, Steve, and Natasha were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," he said softly.

Laura looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Clint and Steve are on the roof fixing holes. There is cold beer in the fridge."

"Where's Natasha?" he asked.

"In her room," Laura said in a tone that let him know that she needed time alone. "She'll be down for dinner which will be ready soon."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I heard from Wanda that you took quite a beating. Just relax," she said.

Sam looked at Wanda, who looked up at him with an expression of indifference on her face. She didn't like being read.

"I'll go check on Clint and Steve," said Sam.

"Tell them they have fifteen minutes to get everything done," said Laura.

He nodded and used the kitchen door to exit the house. Walking over to the ladder he called up. Clint answered, "Finally awake."

"Yeah. Your wife said you two have fifteen minutes to finish up," said Sam.

"We are done," called down Clint, as he stuck his head over the side of the roof to look at Sam.

Before Sam could call back to Clint, Steve jumped off the roof with the tool chest in his right hand. He landed on his feet, as if it was just a shirt jump down. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"Show off," he teased Steve.

"Just taking the shortest way down," said Steve.

Clint came climbing down the ladder with his tool belt around his waist. He got to the bottom and had a big smile on his face.

"Steve, because of you my roof is fixed and I have more firewood then I know what to do with," said Clint. "What do we fix tomorrow?"

Steve looked up. He noticed Natasha's face looking out of one of the windows on the second floor. There she was. She was looking down at them. He looked at Clint. There was nothing for him to do here, but he needed to do something. Sokovia had been a mess. Was it an avoidable mess? Steve wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was the leader of the Avengers and that if trouble was headed their way, it was his duty to take the blame as their leader.

"I'm not sure. The world might need Captain America might be needed come in and face congress or the media," said Steve.

"Leave that to Stark. He has dozen of PR men and lawyers on his staff to help him with situations like this," said Clint.

"He's right, Cap," added Sam.

"I'm the leader of the Avengers, guys. I've never not done my duty," Steve said.

Clint shook his head then said, "Let's get cleaned up and get ready for dinner."

"Before I do I'd like to make a phone call," said Steve. "Do you have a Starkphone?"

Clint reached into his jeans and pulled out his Starkphone and then he tossed it to Steve. He caught it then walked away from the house to make a call. Sam watched him go.

"Who is he calling?" asked Sam.

"Knowing Steve he is calling Stark and checking on the rest of the team," said Clint. "Come on and help me put things away."

Steve walked a good distances from Clint and Sam then he dialed a number he used only once before. Seven rings later and finally someone answered.

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

"Fury, we need to talk," said Steve.

"I'm glad you called, Captain, because we have a goat rope here in Washington. Congress wants to talk to the Avengers and certain countries what the Avengers arrested. Stark is lawyered up, Thor has gone aback to Asgard, and the rest of the Avengers are in hiding. I just got SHIELD back on its feet, but it isn't ready to take on too many enemies," Fury growled. "Something needs to be done."

"I have an idea, Nick," said Steve.

"What is it?" asked Fury.

Avengers

They sat at the dining room table. Clint sat at one head of the table and Steve was given the place of honor to sit at the head of the other end of the table. To Steve's right sat Sam and to his left Wanda. Clint had Natasha to his left and his wife to his right with his kids sitting across from each other in the middle. Laura was now almost seven months pregnant so Clint and Steve brought the food out. Clint carried the salad and mashed potatoes and gravy boat. Steve carried in one hand a large platter filled with chicken fried steaks and in the other hand a basket filled with corn on the cob. They placed the food on the table then sat down.

Clint looked at Copper, "You want to say grace?"

Cooper smiled then said, "Grace."

"Good enough for me," said Clint, who grabbed the mashed potatoes, plopped two large spoonful on his plate and passed it on.

Steve grabbed the platter with the steaks and put two steaks on his plate. Clint knew his metabolism took more food than a normal man's. As the food got passed around and placed on plates, Steve kept sneaking looks at Natasha. She was pale and her eyes had the redness of someone who had been crying. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew there was nothing he had to offer.

"So, Steve, I hope you are going to stay with us for several days. Things tend to get done when you around," said Laura with a smirk, as she looked at her husband.

"I can't help it if he can't sit still and needs to keep busy," said Clint.

"I have no idea what my plans are, though I think I'll be called into duty before I want," Steve admitted.

"You've done your duty, Cap," said Sam.

"I was watching your television earlier" Wanda spoke up in her Eastern European accent. "It appears that several countries are calling for the arrest of the Avengers and that they be put on trial for the damages done to Sokovia."

Steve looked down at his plate. He expected this sort of media after his conversation with Fury. The Avengers and Ultron nearly decimated that country. Too many innocent lives died during their encounters with Ultron. Too much collateral damage. Steve never believed that collateral damage was acceptable and he gave Fury a way to lessen the pressure and cool tempers.

"Damn them," spat Clint. "Every human in the world would either be dead or enslaved by Ultron if it wasn't for us."

"Calm down, Clint," said his wife.

"Those who survive the brunt of a war only know the injustices and losses, and not the good of the cause," said Wanda.

Clint looked at her but didn't speak. She lost her brother.

"Someone has to pay for what happened," added Natasha.

Clint looked at Natasha and said, "Really, Nat?"

"She's right, Clint. Someone needs to pay for the lives lost and the damage done," said Steve.

"Who? Stark? I could have kicked his and Banner's asses when they accidently created Ultron, but they don't deserve to spend time in an international prison," said Clint.

"I always thought the leaders should accept the punishment," smiled Steve.

Sam and Clint looked at Steve as if he was insane. He was their leader.

"You're kidding, right, Steve?" asked Clint.

"What are you talking about, Clint?" asked Natasha. She was barely paying attention to the conversation before but now Clint had her attention because of his tone.

"Steve, you don't think you deserve to be in prison for what happened in Sokovia, do you?" asked Clint.

In he distance they heard the sound of two Quinjets landing in the front yard. Clint looked at Steve. He had a sudden realization what Steve had done and he couldn't believe. This was wrong.

"Steve? You didn't do what I think you did?" asked Clint.

There was a loud knock on the door. Clint got up and went to answer the door. Steve pushed himself away from the table and stood up. He looked at Laura and smiled.

"Thank you for dinner, ma'am. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to finish the meal," he said.

In came Nick Fury along with a SHIELD STRIKE team. Finally, Natasha found herself in the present. She forgot about Bruce and what could have been.

"Fury, what are you doing here?" she growled then stood up and took a defensive stance.

Fury looked at Steve and shook his head then said, "You didn't tell them."

"It's my call and no one else's," he answered.

"Fury, this is bullshit," snapped Clint.

Several of the STRIKE team lifted their weapons and pointed them at Clint. Steve tensed up and Fury sighed.

"Stand down, everyone!" Fury yelled. He looked at Steve, who walked over to him and offered him his wrists. Fury looked at one of his men and nodded. The agent came over and placed Adamantium restraints on Steve's forearms.

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers, I am taking you into custody for the World Court and United States Congress for your role in the loss of life and property in Sokovia. You will be held in SHIELD custody until a grand jury can be convened," stated Fury.

Steve nodded.

"I'm sorry, Cap," said Fury softly.

"It was my idea," smiled Steve. He turned and looked at Natasha, who was now just standing there in a state of shock. "Hold on to my shield for me, please, Nat. I trust you with it. Clint knows where it is."

"Take him away," said Fury.

Two members of the STRIKE team grabbed an arm of Steve's and led him away. The rest of the team followed, except for Fury. He waited until the STRIKE team and Steve were gone before he spoke.

"The pressure to do something was building and starting to get out of control. There was talk of going after Stark, putting Banner in prison, banning Thor from coming back to earth, and putting you here in prison. Steve made the call to be the scapegoat in the hopes that I and a few others can calm tempers and stop the hanging party before it happens," explained Fury.

"This is so damned wrong. Cap shouldn't be treated like this," said Sam.

"I know, soldier. But it's his call. The Avengers need some good publicity now. It'll help Rogers. Call Stark and see what you can come up with," said Fury. "I'll keep working behind the scenes to make this go away."

"What if you can't make it go away?" asked Natasha.

"The Captain America is going on trial as a war criminal," sighed Fury. "Call Stark and get his head out of his ass."

Fury turned and exited. Clint looked at Sam and then at Natasha. Before Natasha was broken and sad but now she looked to be furious and ready to fight for Steve. It made Clint want to smile because it meant her feelings for Rogers was deeper than she realized, maybe even deeper than her feelings for Banner and that made him happy.

"I think if Captain America is convicted of crimes he didn't commit that we should break him out of prison," Wanda stated.

Clint smiled and Sam nodded his approval. Natasha looked at the younger woman with a glare that had a hint of jealousy.

"I'll call Stark," said Clint.

His wife looked at him with an expression of amusement.

"So much for your retirement," she said.

"I got to help him, hun," said Clint.

"I know," said Clint.

"Kick their ass, dad," added Copper much to the chagrin of his mother.

Clint grinned then left the dining room in order to make the call. Natasha sat down. She looked at the food on her plate and growled.

"I won't let him sacrifice himself for us," she said to no one in particular.

"You care about him," said Laura.

Natasha looked up at Laura.

"He's my partner, just like Clint is my partner. We've been through a lot together," she stated.

Laura smiled then said, "He's not a brother to you, though, is he?"

Natasha knotted her brow and thought about it for moment then said, "No. I don't think of his as a brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Quinjet was en route to transport Steve to the Helicarrier, where he was to remain in custody until his overall disposition could be decided by several countries. The US wanted any trial to happen in the US because he was Captain America, a hero and icon to the American people, while Sokovia, Russia, and several other countries demanded that he be tried in Sokovia. They also were arguing that he should be imprisoned in Sokovia also. Until the arguing stopped and decisions were made Steve was to be in the custody of SHIELD. This was the only victory that Fury had won so far.

The Quinjet landed and Steve was marched through the decks of the helicarrier with SHIELD agents stopping to stare until he was placed in the brig that was designed for the Hulk. It was the same one Loki tricked Thor into when Loki was preparing the invasion of earth by the Chitauri. Once his restraints were off and he was placed in the transparent jail cell, Fury cleared the area so that he could talk to Steve. He looked at Steve, who was dressed in jeans, a grey tee shirt, and work boots.

"Sorry about this, Cap," Fury started.

"It needs to be done. People have to trust that the Avengers are not above the law and I am their leader," Steve replied.

"Maybe so," Fury shook his head, "but if you end up in the custody of Sokovia, you're life can't be protected. Hydra had at least one major base there. Knowing how Hydra works agents are probably installed in the Sokovia government and military and another base is being built in the mountains of Sokovia."

"Then you'll just have to expose Hydra, Fury, and save my butt," stated Steve trying to keep emotion out of his voice. "We know that major remnants of Hydra can be found hidden in Germany, Russia, the Balkans, and Yugoslavia. There are still pieces of it still entrenched in America, Britain, and even France. Hydra needs to be dug up and exposed once and for all and destroyed."

"Even at the cost of your life?" asked Fury.

"It wouldn't be the first time I'd given up my life to stop Hydra, Fury," said Steve.

"I'd rather get you released above board and go after Hydra together," remarked Fury.

Steve nodded then he stood up and looked around his new home. There was a bed and a toilet and not much else. It was not built for a long-term stay, but more like the amount of time it took for banner to calm down and revert from the Hulk. He looked over at the control panel where Fury stood. There was a button that when pressed dropped the cell from the carrier, just in case the Hulk was managing to break the cell. Steve didn't like the idea of falling to his death without being able to put up much of a fight. He looked at Fury.

"If you are going to have someone guard me, please let them be someone you trust. I don't want to be fall to my death," said Steve then pointed at the control panel.

Fury chuckled.

"I'll have Coulson and his team guarding you for now. I trust them," said Fury.

"Coulson. He's dead," stated Steve in shock to hear that Agent Coulson was alive.

"Long story made short, we brought him back to life with some help from alien technology. He wasn't thrilled with it, but he's come to accept it. His team was the one that got the intel on the Hydra/Aim base in Sokovia," explained Fury.

"Well, I look forward to seeing him again," said Steve.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again, Cap," said Fury. "I'll have him bring you some dinner, since your meal was rudely interrupted."

"Thanks," grinned Steve.

Fury dramatically did an about face and marched out of the area leaving Steve alone. Instead of pacing, he sat down on the bed, placed his elbows on his knees then buried his face in his hands. The chances were that fury would not be able to talk the world out of a trial of some sorts. Even as he sat in his cell, Steve knew that news channels were playing images of the destruction of Novi Grad, the capital city of Sokovia. They would discuss endlessly how things could have been handled better, especially if an army with strict guidelines and rules of engagement had engaged Ultron. They just didn't understand how dangerous Ultron was and how dangerous Hydra continues to be.

Avengers

Clint dialed the emergency number Stark provided to all Avengers. It rang once then twice and again and again until finally it was answered.

"What? I'm trying to get drunk and enjoy my retirement from the hero business," snapped Stark.

"Your retirement is over, Stark," replied Clint.

"Legolas, why are you calling me? Do you need a new tractor for the farm? Are you into healthy farming with no chemicals and pesticides because I wouldn't be adverse to buying my produce from you?" Stark asked sarcastically.

"Steve has been taken into custody as the leader of the Avengers. He is probably going to be tried for war crimes for what happened in Novi Grad. That is why I'm calling you," Clint spat.

"Dear God, this just keeps getting better and better. No amount of alcohol is going to make this go away. Okay, we need to talk as a group. Who are you in touch with?" Stark asked.

"Nat, Sam, and Wanda are with me at my farm," said Clint.

"Can you get to New York?"

Clint pulled back the curtain in his front hall and looked to see if the Quinjet was still there. It was. Fury had left it for them. He smiled.

"Yeah, I can get to New York," answered Clint.

"I'll bring Rhodey and the Vision with me. Let's meet at Avengers Tower tomorrow. I have some ideas how we can deal with this," Stark said.

"How about Banner?" asked Clint.

"SHIELD has him in some R&D lab that they have hidden away in Alaska. He told me he doesn't want to be bothered even if there is another alien invasion. He's working on a cure for his inner rage beast," explained Stark.

Clint was actually relieved that Banner wouldn't be part of this. Natasha needed time away from him.

"What about Thor?" asked Clint.

"Let the good prince deal with Asgard and we'll deal with problems on earth," said Stark then he hung up.

"Asshole," mumbled Clint.

"Stark?" asked Natasha, who had snuck up on Clint.

Clint almost jumped out of his skin, not expecting to be snuck up on in his own house. Natasha smiled.

"Sitrep?" she said.

"Tomorrow we take to Quinjet to Avengers Tower and we discuss our choices," said Clint.

"How are we going to help Steve, Clint?" asked Natasha in a demanding voice.

Clint looked at the woman whose life he spared and who became as close to him as a sister. Her red hair was definitely a harbinger of her temper and right now the Black Widow was angry.

"We start by doing nothing foolish," Clint answered. "And we hope that Stark can come up with something."

"It should be someone like me or Stark in a handcuffs not Steve. He's a good man," she stated.

"And that is why he was willing to do this," said Clint.

"You mean he volunteered for this?" Natasha asked him.

Clint nodded his head then said, "People wanted all of us in cuffs, Nat. I guess Steve is making himself the sacrificial lamb."

"Sacrificial lamb my ass," she hissed. "When I get my hands on him I'll knock some sense into him. I am getting tired of his self-sacrificing act. He has to be the one to stand and take the big hit to protect his teammates and now he's willing to go to prison for his team. Idiot!"

Clint smirked. Her fire was re-ignited. Clint was happy to see that. He knew there was something about Steve that got under her skin like no one else. Maybe it was because in the Red Room they gave to her a version of the serum that was now part of Steve's DNA. Where Steve's metabolism burned at five-time normal; Natasha's was more like two to three time normal. Few people knew this information about her.

"Well, he's being kept in a cell on the helicarrier for now," said Clint. "SHIELD is his jailer for now."

"Give me your phone," Natasha demanded.

Clint tossed it to her.

"I'm going to call Fury to see if I can visit Steve," she said then started to walk away.

"Yeah, a conjugal visit," mumbled Clint.

Natasha stopped and turned to glare at him.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"Nothing, really, nothing at all," Clint grinned.

Avengers

That night Clint arranged for workers to work the farm for him while he was gone. He didn't want Laura doing anything since she was so close to the due date. In the morning, he packed his gear and prepared to leave. Laura noticed right away that her husband was no longer in farm mode but in Hawkeye mode. She understood him well enough to know he needed to become a different man when he was on the job.

After giving his wife a kiss goodbye then patting her belly gently, Clint kissed his kids. He then led the team to the Quinjet. The only one to linger in order to say goodbye was Natasha. She gave Cooper and Lila their kisses goodbye then kissed Laura's belly.

"I'll make sure that Clint makes it home to you," she told Laura.

"I knew he was like this when I married him. I just got a little excited when he resigned from SHIELD," Laura admitted.

"He's still an Avenger. We need him right now, but once this is over he belongs to you," said Natasha.

Laura smiled then Natasha put her overnight bag over her shoulder then she placed Steve's shield on her back and headed off to the Quinjet. Once she was strapped in, Clint took off and pointed the Quinjet in the direction of New York City.

"Everyone ready to have some fun," said Clint.

"Lots of fun," Natasha called out her response then smirked.

"This is fun?" asked Wanda.

"Just wait. You'll have fun," smiled Natasha.

"I wonder if Steve is having fun," said Sam.

"When I get my hands on him, he won't be," said Natasha taking on a serious tone.

Avengers

Coulson had provided Steve with new clothes, a black cloth jumpsuit. Steve was glad it wasn't prison orange. Besides the new clothes, Coulson escorted Steve to a shower so that he could bathe. Once he put him back in the cell, he apologized endlessly.

"You shouldn't be here. People can't get past the damage and the loss of life right now. They need understand that Ultron wanted to kill all humans," Coulson stated.

"Coulson, it's alright," said Steve. "People a right to be upset with what happened. To many died under my watch."

Coulson looked at the blond haired man who was a specimen of human physical perfection. Technically he was well into his nineties but he looked no older than twenty-six or twenty-seven. This was the man who led the Howling Commandos against Hydra, defeated the Red Skull, and saved millions of lives. Coulson grew up reading about Captain America and admiring him. He still felt the same.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Cap?" asked Coulson.

"Well, books would be nice. Military histories, histories, biographies of people who became famous while I was in the ice, and a bible," Steve listed.

Coulson smiled then said, "I'll get you books, Cap."

"Thanks," said Steve.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back in a few hours with dinner. Any requests?" asked Coulson.

"Steak, baked potato, string beans, coffee, and a glass of milk," smiled Steve.

"Dessert?" asked Coulson.

"Chocolate cake if you have it," said Steve.

"I'll remember that. I'll see you in a few hours and I should have some books for you along with dinner," said Coulson, who then left Steve alone for the afternoon.

Once he was alone, Steve dropped down and started doing pushups. He figured a couple of hundred pushups would preoccupy his mind for a while then he'd do a couple of hundred sit ups. In his time soldiers were trained to stay physically fit and mentally sharp when they were taken prisoner. Prisoner? Yes, he was a prisoner, wasn't he? Not a prisoner of war, which was honorable in his mind, but a prisoner accused for war crimes.

Steve increased the pace of his pushups. Could he have devised a better plan to fight Ultron? The collateral damage was great, too great. The destruction was immense. Buildings completely destroyed, cars turned to rubble, and streets and sidewalks ripped up. Ultron and his sentries were ruthless in their destruction and the Avengers added to it. He should have done better. He should have come up with a better plan.

Avengers

The Quinjet landed on the landing pad on the top floor of Avengers Tower. Once Clint depowered everything, the team offloaded to find Rhodey, the Vision, and Stark waiting for them along with Maria Hill. Clint took one look at Hill and smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't back at SHIELD with Fury," he said.

"I am back with SHIELD," she said.

"Yeah, it appears money can't buy everything and everyone. Hill prefers one-eye to me," said Stark. "She's hear as Fury's under the radar liaison. F.R.I.D.A.Y., are the rooms ready for my guests?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," said the sexy female voice.

"You guys want to settle in or get to work?" Stark asked.

"Get to work," snapped Natasha, who strode past Stark and headed towards the large sofa to sit down. She carried both her overnight bag and Steve's shield, not letting either one out of her sight.

Everyone took her lead and headed into the living area and found a seat, except Stark who headed to the bar for a drink.

"Can I interest anyone in a drink?" he asked.

"No," Clint answered for everyone.

Rhodey looked at his friend. He knew that Tony was suffering from a combination of PTSD and guilt. The man knew he and Banner had made a mistake, even though it was an attempt to do good, but so much evil came from it. Rhodey promised Pepper he'd keep an eye on his friend. They were both worried about him.

After pouring a stiff drink, Tony sat down on the couch.

"Colonel Rhodes here has taken a leave of absence from the Air Force so War Machine can replace Iron Man in the Avengers," Stark announced.

"You won't be suiting up to help Steve?" asked Natasha.

"No," was his simple answer.

"Then what good are you?" she snapped.

"I can foot the bill," he smiled. "Through Hill here, Fury and I have corresponded and come up with an idea which will be the Avengers in a better light in the world community's eyes. SHIELD and Stark Industries will co-sponsor and co-run the Avengers. I'm going to buy some property in upstate New York and build a compound for living and training for the Avengers. We'll solicit some new members and appoint two co-leaders for the team."

"How does this help Steve?" asked Natasha not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

Maria Hill rolled her eyes and spoke up, "The Avengers need to become less intimidating and more under control. One of the ways to help Steve is by changing the current image of Avengers. Some people, some countries, fear the Avengers because it exists without restraints."

"We are going to put some restraints on the Avengers," said Stark. "Trust me, it will be cosmetic more than real."

"So, the Avengers will be the puppet of SHIELD and Stark Industries. Yeah, I want to be part of that," remarked Clint.

"Listen, Legolas, this needs to happen before more of us end up in front of a judge. As far as Capiscle goes, I am going to provide him with the best lawyers possible, while Fury works behind the scenes to get our fearless virgin leader free. In three days Fury and I are holding a press conference to announce the Avengers new relationship with SHIELD and Stark Industries. At that presser we are going to introduce the new team, which will include Rhodey and Red as the current co-leaders. I'm out. Banner is out. Thor is out for now. We need replacements, too. I'm also working on that," explained Stark.

Clint noticed that Natasha was scowling at Stark. He half expected her to get up and wrap her thighs around his neck and flip him. She calmed herself then spoke to Hill.

"I talked to Fury about talking to Rogers. He gave me the okay. Are you headed to the helicarrier anytime soon?" she asked.

"After this meeting," replied Hill.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" Natasha asked.

Hill nodded.

"Well, give my best to Spangles and tell him to expect at least two of my best lawyers to see him in a couple of days," said Stark.

"Why don't you arrange to see him yourself, Stark, and update him?" asked Natasha.

"Trust me, Red, he doesn't want to see me," Stark said softly then downed his drink.

Avengers

Natasha left Steve's shield with Clint, who promised to keep it safe. He also promised to keep hounding Stark about doing something about Steve. Dressed in black jeans, black knee high boots, a black silk shirt, and a black Italian leather full length coat, Natasha got on the Quinjet that came to pick up Maria Hill. She knew that Fury would let her spend the night on the helicarrier and probably try to convince to come back to SHIELD. All she wanted to do was see Steve.

The Quinjet went supersonic and headed off to rendezvous with the helicarrier somewhere between New York City and DC. Maria Hill had changed into a SHIELD black jumpsuit. She read a tablet as the Quinjet made its way.

"Is Hydra involved in wanting Steve put on trial?" Natasha asked her.

Hill looked up from her tablet and stared at the woman across from her. She admired Natasha's skills as a spy and assassin, but she always thought Fury trusted her too much.

"Hydra has implanted itself in several countries and they seem to be the countries who want Steve placed on trail for war crimes, but not in the Hague. They want him tried in Novi Grad, Sokovia," said Hill.

"If he is handed over to Sokovia, he'll end up dead after a few weeks. That country smells of Hydra. From hidden bases to politicians, Hydra is buried deep in Sokovia. They won't kill him right away, but wait three or four weeks before setting almost every group in the prison onto putting him in his grave," said Natasha.

"Other than the Von Strucker's base that you took down, we have no proof that Hydra is burrowed into Sokovia," said Hill.

"So there is no real plan yet to help Rogers, is there?" asked Natasha.

"Not that I know of," said Hill. "But that doesn't mean Fury doesn't have a plan that he is keeping to himself."

"Worst case scenario?" asked Natasha.

"The issue over where captain Rogers is tried is decided at the UN. SHIELD and the US doesn't have much influence there at the moment," said Hill.

Natasha scowled at the thought and went silent. Since she met Steve Rogers on the deck of the helicarrier, she has enjoyed teasing him. He appeared too perfect, too improbable to really exist. At six feet two inches, two hundred and forty pounds, and wholesomely handsome, he looked like the perfect physical specimen. According to his file he spoke six languages, was a brilliant tactician, had an eidetic memory, yet he was also a man out of time, who possessed an almost child-like sense of good and evil, as well as old fashion morality that made everyone in the Avengers believe he was still a virgin. Considering her experience and world weariness, he amused her, but that changed.

When he showed trust in her and treated her as a partner, as they worked to take down SHIELD in order to expose Hydra, her opinion of him shifted. Amusement became admiration and teasing became affection.

"Helicarrier coming up. It's de-cloaking," announced the pilot.

Natasha took a deep breath and exhaled. If they let her into the cell with Rogers, she was going to have to hold herself back from throttling him. Of course, Rogers being a gentleman from another time, he'd let her beat the crap out of him.

The Quinjet landed on the pad then was brought into the ship. The green light went on and the back ramp of the jet lowered. Natasha unbuckled herself and strode off the Quinjet to see Fury standing there and beside him was Coulson. Coulson! How the hell was he alive?

"Coulson," she growled, "you're supposed to be dead."

"I get that a lot," smiled Coulson.

"We don't have time to discuss the resurrection of Phil Coulson at the moment," stated Fury in a tone that bide no arguments. "I agreed that you could see Rogers, but it comes at a price."

"What is the price, Fury?" she asked.

"We'll talk after you see, Cap," said Fury. "Coulson, lead to the Captain."

"Yes, sir," said Coulson. "Natasha, he's in the Hulk's cell."

"The same one we put Loki in. You bastards," she spat.

The walked past Coulson and headed in the directions to the containment cell. She knew the way. Coulson followed behind her. They came to an elevator and she got in. Coulson just got in right before the doors shut.

"Clint will kill you when he finds out that you are alive," she stated.

"I didn't ask to be brought back from the dead, Nat. It was Fury who brought me back to life," said Coulson. "Sometimes I wonder why."

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. Beside Clint, she was close to Coulson and Fury and that was it. If it was true what Coulson just said then he was dead and Fury pulled off one of his miracles. That wasn't his fault. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You owe me a bottle of vodka and an explanation," she said. A big grin cracked Coulson's face.

"Sounds good," he said.

The elevator doors opened and they headed to the center of the ship where containment cell was. Two men guarded the door to the room. Coulson entered his code and the doors opened and he and Natasha walked into the room.

The first thing Natasha noticed was Steve sitting on a cot reading a book. There was a small pile of books beside his bed and not much else in the containment cell. He looked up and saw Coulson and Natasha walking towards his cell and his stomach churned. Natasha looked much better than the last time he saw her. There was fire in her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"Hi, Nat," he said.

"What sort of fool are you, Rogers?" asked Natasha. "Just because you are the leader of the Avengers, it doesn't mean that you sacrifice yourself without talking to the rest of us."

"Nat...," he started to speak, but she cut him off.

" _How did this man ever defeat Hydra? He is too willing to make the big gesture and leave his comrades with the guilt,_ " she said in Russian.

" _I am sorry to act the fool and be a burden,_ " Steve said to her in Russian.

Natasha stopped and looked at him with shock. She remembered reading that he spoke German, French, Italian, Spanish, and Irish Gaelic. He spoke Russian, too.

" _How long have you been able to speak Russian?"_ She asked.

" _I learned once I met you,_ " he replied.

"Guys, do you mind speaking English?" asked Coulson.

"Is my shield safe?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. Clint has it while I'm here," she answered.

Natasha was still taken back by his learning Russian because of her. She needed to get her mind straight, though. They needed to get his release.

"Stark is sending some expensive lawyers to represent you," said Natasha. "We are starting a new version of the Avengers. It is going to be funded by SHIELD and Stark Industries and overseen by the two."

Steve looked down at the book in his hand. He was reading about the Fall of the Roman Empire. He shut the book and then placed it beside on the bed.

"No offense, Phil, but I don't trust SHIELD to oversee the Avengers," said Steve. "If SHIELD oversaw the Avengers when Pierce was on the council, the Avengers would have been a tool of Hydra. We should be unaccountable for our actions, but we shouldn't become a tool for some agency."

Natasha felt a swell of pride. Steve was right. He was meant to be their leader.

"For now Steve just concentrate on getting free. We can fix the rest of this once you are with us," said Natasha.

Steve nodded.

"How's the rest of the team?" he asked.

"Everyone is fine," Natasha answered.

"Even Wanda?" Steve asked.

A spark of jealousy warmed Natasha's cheek. It annoyed her that she felt this way. Steve wasn't interested in Wanda, except as a teammate.

"She lost her brother, her twin, so she must be going through a tough time," Steve added.

"Clint is looking out for her," Natasha said.

"Tell Clint not to get too involved in this. He's got a new child on the way. He should be with his wife now," Steve said.

He was showing concern for his team. Tears burned at the edge of her eyes. Natasha willed them to go away.

"I have to talk to Fury, Rogers. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can," she said.

"This is my choice, Nat. Don't do anything foolish," he said.

She looked at him for a moment, thought about saying something more, but changed her mind. With a graceful about face she strode out of the containment cell room with Coulson on her tail. Steve watched her go and wished he had said more to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha entered Fury's office along with Coulson. He was speaking to Associate Director Hill, who stood in front of his desk. Not bothering to wait for permission Natasha walked over to Fury's black leather couch and sat in a curled position that was reminiscent of a cat watching prey. Coulson remained standing.

"Prepare the Helicarrier for long trip, say somewhere in Eastern Europe," Fury told her.

"No direct location," said Hill.

"Not yet," sighed Fury, who sat behind his desk. He looked angry and tired.

"Stealth mode?" asked Hill.

"Of course stealth mode. We have Captain America onboard," snapped Fury. "Get the ship ready. I'll know if we are leaving in three days."

"Yes, sir," said Hill.

She turned to leave but paused to look at Natasha and Coulson. Hill knew Fury well enough to know that he was up to something. What it was, he wasn't about to tell her. She exited.

"Bad news?" asked Coulson.

"The president and congress are at odds. Congress wants to control the future of Captain America and the president wants to allow the UN to have a say," Fury sighed.

"What about the Council?" asked Natasha.

"They're not willing to stand up to any country at the moment, at least not until we have completely weeded Hydra out and destroyed it. SHIELD needs some victories to regain its the trust counties had in it. We did a good job in clearing out innocent people in Novi Grad but that was only a start," answered Fury.

"Are we talking the UN setting the fate of Captain America?" Coulson asked not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, that's right. Iraq, Russia, China, and their allies are going to get a chance to tell us where Cap gets put on trial and where he is held until that trial," said Fury.

"You can't allow that to happen, Fury," Natasha said softly.

It was when Natasha Romanov spoke softly that she was at her most dangerous because it meant she was either going to seduce or kill you. Fury rubbed his good eye with his left hand then leaned back in his chair.

"I can read the tea leaves and it looks like Sokovia is going to get custody of Cap. It also looks like the trial will take place there," he stated.

Coulson sat down on the couch at the other end from Natasha, while she glared at Fury not hiding her intentions to hurt someone.

"Here's the deal, we can't do a damned thing officially. SHIELD is only now rebuilding and its political base is shaky at best. When Stark and I have our press conference announcing the new Avengers, a team with restrictions and with strings attached in order to calm the public," Fury continued.

"A team without a leader," stated Natasha.

"Amen to that," added Coulson.

"Be it Hydra or another alien invasion, the Avengers are not as effective without Captain America in the lead. Of course, he can't lead if he is either in prison or dead and we know that Hydra has its tentacles into Sokovia," Fury told them.

"What do you want from me, Nick?" asked Natasha.

"I want you to do what you do best, Natasha. I want you to be the best spy on the face of the earth. If the UN rules that Cap is to be held and tried in Sokovia I want you to entered Novi Grad without anyone noticing you, arrange a prison break, and keep Captain Rogers safe until I can get him out of the clusterfuck," stated Fury.

"I'll need cash, safe house locations, and backup if needed," she said.

"Coulson," barked Fury.

"Yes, sir," replied Coulson.

"You are her backup and go to person. Get her want she wants and more," ordered Fury.

Coulson looked at Nat and smiled then said, "It looks like we are working together again, Natasha."

"Seems like old times, Phil," she smiled then she looked at Fury. "Rogers deserves better than us, Fury, especially if our best plan is to make him a fugitive."

Fury didn't disagree with her, but he wasn't going to get into an argument with her.

"I'll get a Quinjet to take you back to New York City. Prepare for the worst case scenario. When you hear that the UN is making the decision on Cap, contact Coulson then disappear and do your thing. Understood?" Fury said.

"Got it," nodded Natasha. She stood up, so did Coulson. The meeting was over. They exited the office. Once they were in the corridor Coulson gestured for her to stop.

"What is it, Coulson?" Natasha asked.

After talking to Fury, her nerves were on edge. Coulson tried to hide his smile. He knew her too well and when the Black Widow was acting like she was acting now it was because she was worried about someone she cared about. Natasha had feelings for Captain Rogers.

"I'll send a special package to you with an untraceable sat phone, a list of safe houses in Eastern Europe and the account number to a slush fund in a Swiss bank," said Coulson.

"With the list of safe houses include Europe, Canada, and US," she said. "I have no idea where we will end up."

"Good," he sighed. "One more thing. Bucky. My team found him. I've met him and I have a way to get in touch with him. I've kept this information from Fury. Only my team knows. He remembers who he is."

"I don't trust him," said Natasha.

"He's willing to die for Steve. The man is filled with guilt and self-loathing, as he hides away not wanting to be found. If you need someone to help you break him out of prison, it's him," said Coulson.

Natasha frowned then she nodded and said, "Talk to him and tell him that I'll need him."

Avengers

The city of Prague was both old world and beautiful. It had a population of over a million and was good spot for James 'Bucky' Barnes to get lost. Wearing a wool overcoat, his cybernetic arm was hidden with the help of Italian leather gloves. His long black hair was unruly and he had a five day growth of bread. He covered his eyes with dark glasses because the haunted look in his eyes and the dark circles under them. Sleep wasn't much of an option for him, as he was always expecting Hydra to show up in order to turn him back into their puppet.

Turning down a cobbled street, he walked to the building where his current apartment was, let himself in, and walked up three flights to his apartment. Once he let himself into his apartment, he took off his overcoat. The soviet star on his left cybernetic arm was scratched off. Going into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator door and found little food in it.

He sniffed at his lack of food then considered going out for dinner. Suddenly, the satellite phone that Coulson gave him rang. Barnes walked over and answered it.

"Coulson," he said gruffly.

"Your friend is in deep trouble. Have you heard about happened in Sokovia?" asked Coulson.

"The Avengers saved the world from a AI out of control bent on exterminating human kind. How does that make him in trouble?" asked Barnes.

"Collateral damage," answered Coulson.

Barnes sighed. He knew Steve Rogers well enough to know that he was probably feeling guilty over the deaths of innocent people. Sokovia, though. It was a breeding ground for Hydra. They had at least two secret bases there and Hydra members were in the government and military in high ranking positions.

"What can I do to help him?" asked Barnes.

"Prepare a prison break," said Coulson.

Avengers

Natasha arrived at Avengers Tower not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She headed straight for the rooms Stark provided her with and settled in to shower and rest. After completing a hot shower, she out on a robe and exited the bathroom to find Clint on her bed with Steve's shield resting beside him.

"You're lucky I'm not armed," Natasha said.

"Hey, remember that you are the godmother of my next child," smiled Clint.

"How is Laura?" Natasha asked.

"Ready to pop," sighed Clint.

Natasha moved to the side of the bed, sat down, and then placed her right hand on his bent knee.

"You should be with her," Natasha told him.

"I know," Clint admitted softly. "Stark has recruited a kid just our of college who is a bit of science geek and has mutated powers. He calls himself Spiderman. He also recruited a guy who can shrink down to the size of an ant..."

"Let me guess. He's called Ant-man," said Natasha.

"That's his code name. Oh, and a young woman who shrinks down, flies, and has energy stingers. Her code name is Wasp," said Clint.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, Prince T'Challa from Wakanda has decided to join us. His code name is the Black Panther," said Clint.

"Four new members, huh? Well, that's enough for you and me to disappear for now," she said.

"Disappear?" asked Clint.

"You go home to Laura and I may have a mission I need to go on. I'll know in a few days about it," said Natasha.

"Tasha, is this a SHIELD mission?" Clint asked.

"It's for a friend, Clint," said Natasha.

"Be careful," he said then exhaled. "I should go with you."

"You don't even know what it is," she smiled.

"I know you, which means I know that are taking on something serious," said Clint. "Tell me about it?"

"No," she said.

"Tasha," he pleaded.

"If I need help, I'll call," she smiled.

"Okay," he conceded. "Let's head upstairs. We should tell Stark we are leaving for now."

"Let me get dressed."

Avengers

Coulson entered the containment cell area. The lights had been dimmed except for the containment cell. Those lights were on twenty-four hours a day. Steve didn't complain, though Coulson complained for him. Coulson walked slowly towards the cell, as Steve did sit ups at a speed that hurt Coulson's abdomen just watching him.

Steve stopped and looked at Coulson, "Can I help you, Phil?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep," said Coulson.

"Why not? I'm not going anywhere," Steve smiled.

Coulson shook his head. Steve's perpetual good mood was fascinating to behold. He had plenty of reasons to be angry sitting in the containment cell, but he wasn't.

"Tomorrow Stark and Fury are having a joint press conference introducing the New Avengers," Coulson told him.

"The Avengers are needed. I'm not happy about the idea of it being jointly run by SHIELD and Stark Industries, though," said Steve.

"People don't trust the Avengers as an independent entity. They think the members are too powerful," said Coulson. He wanted to know Steve's opinion.

"Phil, I made mistakes as the leader of the Avengers. I should have developed an independent relationship with governments and not relied on SHIELD. The Avengers should be completely independent because we should fight for all of earth and stand against evil wherever it is," Steve stated.

Coulson smiled and nodded his head in agreement then he said, "Tomorrow, the president decides if your fate will be decided by the UN Security Council. If he agrees that the Security Council should decide what happens to you, he is agreeing not to veto whatever the decision is."

"I guess my time with you here is almost over," Steve smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it is," sighed Coulson.

There was silence for a moment. Neither man wanted to talk, though both of them had something to say. Finally, Steve spoke up.

"Thank you for your friendship while I've been here, Phil," said Steve. "You've acted as my own personal security guard and I know that is way below your pay rate. You've treated me with respect and kindness. I won't forget that."

"It's been a privilege, Captain," said Coulson.

Steve grinned, as he got up off the floor. He was done exercising for the night.

"I also wanted to say something just in case I don't get a chance later," started Coulson. "No matter what happens all you have to do is contact me and I'll help you regardless of the situation."

"Thank you, Phil," replied Steve

Avengers

The remaining of the old Avengers and the new Avengers mixed in the living area of Avenges Tower. Hope Van Dyne was having a deep conversation with Scott Land, while the Vision listened to Wanda and Spiderman talk. T'Challa sat by himself on the large sofa, while Rhodey, Sam Wilson, and Stark stood by the bar having a discussion. Clint and Natasha viewed the new group and each made a mental assessment.

"They are missing the raw power of Thor and the Hulk," said Clint.

"Vision and Rhodey are their muscle. Spiderman is surprising," said Natasha. "Wanda is their wild card. If she can be disciplined and control her powers, she is something."

"They need a leader," noted Clint.

"Yeah, they do," agreed Natasha.

Steve's shield was in a canvas carrying case. Natasha slung that her left shoulder and her bag over her right shoulder then she and Clint walked over to Stark.

"Red, Cupid, you're leaving for now," said Stark.

"Wife is about to drop, Stark. I have to be there," said Clint.

"I promised SHIELD I'd do a mission for them," said Natasha.

"Uh huh," he replied. "You watch the presser?"

"Yeah," said Clint then he offered his hand to Rhodes, who took it. "Congratulations on being selected the leader of the group. Cap called us a team of equals, but he was the leader."

"Shame that the UN Security Council is going to decide his fate," said Rhodes.

"Yeah, it is," said Natasha. "Well, a Quinjet is going to pick up."

Natasha and Clint started to walk towards the landing pad on the balcony. Stark broke away from Sam and Rhodey and caught up to them before they left.

"My lawyers told me that Captain Clean refused them. He said he'll take a court appointed lawyer. Is he sane? Did the long nap in the ice leave brain damage?" snarked Stark.

Natasha growled then started towards Stark, but Clint stood in his way.

"You're a genius or so you keep telling us," snapped Clint. "He is distancing himself from you and the New team. He's doing what is best for the team and taking the hit for us."

Stark's face changed from his usual arrogant mask to one of a man in emotional pain, but he quickly recovered. Both Clint and Natasha were too good at what they did to miss it, though.

"You," he said to Clint, "give your wife my best. When the kid is born let me know and I'll send him a gift. Do your kids have Starkpads?"

"I doubt it," smirked Clint. "We don't have a lot of disposable income."

"I'll send them some tech. It's got to be boring down on the farm," said Stark then he turned and faced Natasha. "I know he has to go home, but you are up to something. I think it involves Capsicle."

"Stay out of it, Stark," Natasha warned him in a low voice.

"You have my number. If you need help call me. If you need money call me. If you need Iron Man call me," he told her.

"Iron Man?" she asked.

"Yeah, Iron Man. He is the leader of our team and I'm not going to abandon him," said Stark. "I know the UN intends to hand him over to Sokovia and that damned place has Hydra all over it. I refuse to let it be dead Cap walking."

"I have your number," she said. "I'll call if I need help."

"Good," Stark replied then he turned and went back to the bar.

Clint and Natasha continued to the balcony.

"The man is filled with guilt," observed Clint.

"He should be," replied Natasha.

"Hey, you to call me if you need help, right?" added Clint.

Natasha smiled then said, "I'll think about it."

Avengers

Helicarrier de-cloaked over Sokovia. Two large troop transport helicopter landed on its deck and Sokovian military exited them. They were there to collect Steve Rogers. As the Sokovian soldiers came to attention, General Anatol Benedik got out of the lead helicopter. The hatch opened and Fury and Coulson led a shackled Steve Rogers to the General and his men.

"You have the criminal for us," said Benedik in a thick accent.

"We have Captain Rogers," replied Fury.

"Good," said Benedik.

Benedik nodded towards Steve and four of his men rushed over to Steve's side and started to push him along. Fury and Coulson watched as the roughly pushed him along and into the lead helicopter. General Benedik looked at Fury and smiled.

"He will pay for his crimes," said Benedik.

"He better make it to trial, General, or I swear I'll be back to your country with a boatload of assassins to unless on you," smiled Fury.

Once Steve was in the helicopter he was beaten to the floor with batons. Steve scream out in pain or complain. He took the beating and waited for it to stop.

Avengers

The prison was located outside of Novi Grad. It looked like a large old castle that was guarded by military. This was where the country of Sokovia kept their most dangerous criminals and political criminals. Its nickname was the Graveyard. The helicopters landed in the yard of Graveyard and Steve was pushed off the helicopter and onto the ground.

Slowly getting up, Steve was pushed ahead by the soldiers until he found himself inside the prison and in a large bathroom with a shower area.

"Strip," ordered one of the soldiers.

After the soldiers removed his shackles, Steve stripped himself of his clothes. He stood naked in front of the soldiers, who started to speak their native language and laugh at him. Ignoring them he stood there at ease, as if he had nowhere to go. Finally, one of them yelled an order at him in English.

"Stand in showers," he ordered.

Steve did as he was told. Once he was in the showers, a soldier took a firehouse from the wall, another turned the spout on full, and the water erupted out of the house. Steve was washed down by the powerful stream of water. He didn't moan or groan in pain; he didn't request them to stop, but he took it like the super soldier he was.

Once Steve's shower was done, they gave him a small white towel to dry himself. After he dried himself off, he was handed a pair of grey pants, a grey work shirt, and a pair of cheap sneakers. Steve dressed then they chained his ankles and his wrists and pushed him along once again. Past cells filled with men who yelled a variety of unkind comments at Steve until they reached a cell that was specially prepared for Steve.

When they cam to the cell with the door open, Steve looked in. There was no bed, no stool, nothing but chains to lock him up in so that he couldn't leave or fight back when they beat on him. The soldiers chained his wrists and ankles then General Benedik came in with two men. He barked and order and everyone else left.

"Captain America, the man who defeated Hydra twice," Benedik stated.

"I guess you are a ranking member of Hydra," spat Steve.

"Yes, I am. I was Van Strucker number two. You have made me number one," Benedik chuckled. "I should treat you well considering that but you are my enemy."

"You intend on killing me," said Steve.

"Eventually," smiled Benedik. "You'll live to see your trial and your conviction then I'll be allowed to kill you legally. Until then I get to torture you until you beg me to stop."

"Do your best, Benedik," smiled Steve. "I'll never beg."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve's shirt was unbuttoned and there were knife wounds all over his chest and abdomen. General Benedik wanted to know how long it took for the scars to heal. What the General didn't know was that the small amounts of food that they were given him were interfering with his healing process. His bones, bruises, and wounds weren't healing fast enough. After three days of being beaten and tortured he had eaten nothing more than a bowl of some sort of gruel for breakfast and some tasteless nutraloaf in the evenings. He was starving to death and they didn't even know it and he wasn't going to tell them.

Benedik entered his cell and looked at him. His face took on an expression of concern. Steve looked at the general. He was an ugly man who carried an extra thirty pounds around his middle. Steve guessed that he was the type of soldier who never really faced danger but those under him did. His men were cannon fodder while his life was precious. Captain Steven Grant Rogers was definitely not that kind of leader.

"I have read about you. Those wounds on your chest and abdomen should have scabbed by now and soon completely heal without scars. Four of your ribs are still broken and your bruises are mottled. Something is wrong with you, Rogers," stated Benedik.

"I feel fine," growled Steve.

"Really," smiled Benedik, who looked at one of his men. "Hit him in the ribs."

The man took a baton and slapped it against Steve's right side and his broken ribs. Steve screamed out in pain. Benedik nodded telling him to do it again. The soldier put a little more force into his baton this time and Steve's scream was even louder. he didn't have the strength to hold back his screams of pain.

"Tonight give him an extra serving of the nutraloaf," said Benedik. "He looks like he has lost weight. Let's see if that helps him disposition and healing."

"Yes, sir," said one of the soldiers.

"Let us also give Captain Rogers the rest of this day off from our amusements," Benedik told his men then he looked at Steve. "I need you presentable for your trail. From what I heard it is going to take place in eight weeks. Did you know that you refused representation?"

"Gee, thanks for letting me know and I was looking forward to meeting my lawyer," said Steve.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we shall see if a night off let's us continue our fun," said Benedik.

He walked out of the cell but his men remained to finish up for the night. By giving him some extra nutraloaf his body will heal a little quicker. Steve let his body weight hang putting the pressure on his arms and wrists. It hurt to do this but he needed to rest a bit. His body was sore and tired. If he could regain enough strength to deliver one blow when he was released from his chains, one blow aimed at Benedik. The man was a monster and shouldn't be allowed to live.

Avengers

Three more days had passed and another day of torture had finished. According to General Bendik, Steve's trail was now slated for three months from now. The news media was calling to see Captain America, but Sokovia refused to make him available to the world media until the trial. Until then, Steve belonged to Benedik and his thugs. He knew that he'd never survive to see the trail. His body was healing as it should and eventually important organs will shutdown.

Steve figured his weight was now down to two hundred and ten pounds, maybe even less. His body was covered with bruises and welts, including the fact his right eye couldn't open because of swelling. He knew he had four broken ribs, two on each side, a cracked right fibula, and broken left wrist, and four fingers on his right hand that needed to be re-broken and set correctly, as they had healed wrong. Yet, after all this damage he had still not given Benedik what he wanted, he still had not begged for it to stop.

His body was so tired he allowed his chained wrists and arms to support his weight so that he could sleep for an hour or so. As his arms took the weight of his body, an electric bolt of pain went through his body. Steve groaned in pain. He had forgotten that his left shoulder was dislocated. Still, though, he let his arms take the weight of his body because he needed to sleep.

Groaning again in pain, he slowly let his arms take the weight of his body. Once he was able to deal with the pain, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to just hang in the darkness of his cell. He was about to fall asleep when his stomach growled, a reminder that metabolism was burning up the reserves of his body fast and he wasn't taking in enough food, even with the extra nutraloaf.

There in the dark and the quiet he hung there and slowly started to fall asleep. Suddenly, his sense came awake as he heard an explosion then another one and another one. In the distance he heard gunfire. He stood up taking the weight off his arms. His instincts told him that he needed to be ready just in case there was a chance to escape. The gunfire drew closer and closer.

Finally, he heard gunfire down the hall from him. Steve pulled at his chains trying to break them but he couldn't. He was too weakened. Maybe if he was in pique form he could break them but not in the condition he was in now. Two forms came towards his cell, one male and one female. The male had an AK 104 and the female appeared to have a Glock in each hand. The male came up to his cell door, broke it open with a cybernetic left arm.

"Bucky," Steve said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Punk, I guess it's my turn to break you out of a prison," Barnes said.

"Bucky," repeated Steve. His eyes burned with tears. Bucky had come for him. Of all things he expected, this was the least likely one.

"Hey, Cap," Natasha said as she looked at him. She submerged the anger and horror that she felt looking at the condition he was in.

Barnes walked up the chains and broken them off his wrists and ankles with his cybernetic hand. Steve tried to stand but he started to fall to the floor. Bucky caught him then scooped him up in his arms while still holding his carbine.

"He's lost weight. He's suffering from malnutrition, which means his metabolism isn't healing him like it should. You need to get nutrients into him," Barnes told Natasha.

"Let's get him out of here before we do triage," she stated.

Leading the way, Natasha took care of any soldiers that got in their way. She was at her efficient best killing anyone who got in their way. When they got outside, Barnes put a semi-conscious Steve in the back of a Humvee then he got in the driver's seat. Natasha got into the back with Steve and started examining him.

"Son of bitches made a mess of him," she spat.

"He'll survive and given proper nutrition, care, and time, he be himself again," said Barnes.

Steve heard more explosions and gunfire as the Humvee drove through the front gate and to freedom.

"You brought SHIELD?" he asked.

"Not SHIELD, just some local rebels that I armed and paid to attack the prison. They are releasing political prisoners now," said Barnes.

"Bucky," Steve croaked again.

"Yeah, Punk, it's me getting you out of trouble again," said Barnes.

Steve then looked at Natasha, who was tending to his body. Her green eyes caught his blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Nat, I missed you," he said in a dry voice.

She smiled then said, "Keep quiet, Rogers. You need to heal."

"Some of my bones need to be re-broken. They have healed wrong," he stated in a dry voice then cringed as a wave of pain went through his body.

"Give him some morphine," said Barnes. "With his metabolism so slowed it might actually kill his pain and put him to sleep."

"I'll give it a try," said Natasha.

Natasha found a needle and the bottle of morphine in the first aid kit. She gave Steve a heavy dosage. Within seconds he fell asleep.

"It worked," she said.

"Good," sighed Barnes. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did that to him."

"Not if I get to him first," said Natasha.

"You keep him safe," said Barnes. "There is a BMW parked in a barn three kilometers from here. In the trunk are weapons, his shield, a suitcase filled with clothes, a better first aid kit, and a bag with eighty thousand dollars in it. There are two passports in the suitcase and some hair dye - blond for you and brown for him. You and Steve get into the BMW and take off for the border, or wherever you can keep him safe. He's a fugitive now and the world will be looking for him. I'll lead these bastards on a merry chase for at least a week then I'll disappear."

"How can I get in touch with you?" asked Natasha.

"I'll contact you Natalia Alianovna. Remember, it was the Winter Soldier who taught you to be a spy and assassin," Bucky stated.

"You remember everything now," she said.

"I still have a few holes in my memory, but I remember more than enough, such as the Red Room and those I trained," growled Barnes.

"Good," spat Natasha. "If I have to remember then you should."

"The man who trained you wasn't the man that I really am," Barnes said quietly.

"The man who trained me, used me sexually, and tossed me away in order to teach me that emotions are dangerous and can get you killed," she said.

Barnes wanted to apologize but he knew that she would think of his words of apology as only words, meaningless words. He kept his mouth shut.

"Take care of him and I'll be in touch when I can," said Barnes.

Natasha stopped herself from saying anything else. She turned her attention back to Steve. His body was a mess. He needed her and in the past few weeks she had finally come to realize that she needed him. She had to keep him safe and alive.

Avengers

Steve woke up with an IV in his arm and his body cleaned and bandaged. His swollen eye was now just sore and probably looked more like a black eye. Looking around the room, he could see that it was small bedroom without any wall hangings or photographs. In a different part of the cottage, he heard someone moving around.

"Hello," he called out hoarsely and then began to cough.

Within seconds Natasha came into the room carrying a glass of cool water with a straw. She sat on the edge of the bed and offered the straw to Steve. He took it into his mouth and slowly sipped some water. His throat was a dessert and the water was like a summer rain.

"We are near Hallstatt in Upper Austria in a safe house provided by Coulson," Natasha told him. "You've been asleep for three days."

He reached up and touched her once red locks, which she had dyed blond.

"Blond. I refer you as a redhead," he mumbled.

"You should see yourself, Rogers, I dyed your hair brown," Natasha teased him.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Of course, you are," she smiled. "I've got food in the kitchen. I'll make you something healthy but with lots of calories," said Natasha.

First, Steve forced himself to sit up in the bed leaning his back against the headboard then he drank some of the water. She placed the glass on the table beside the bed. Natasha stood up.

"Where's Bucky?" he asked.

"Setting up false trails for people to follow. He'll be in touch when he thinks its safe," Natasha explained.

"So, I wasn't dreaming. It was Bucky," said Steve.

"Yeah, Rogers, it was Barnes," said Natasha.

Natasha turned to go get him some food. She stopped at the door, as Steve called for her.

"Natasha," he called.

She turned and looked at him.

"You didn't have to do this for me. You're giving up too much by doing this and putting yourself into too much danger," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and she started to get angry.

"You're my partner and I don't dessert my partner, Rogers," she said.

"Nat... I'm just trying to say that I don't want you to ruin your life for me. I don't want this for you," Steve said at his most sincere.

"Why is that, Rogers; why don't you want this for me?" she asked him.

She stood there waiting defiantly for him to answer her. Steve looked down at his hands. He thought about his answers. Never a great liar, he come to realize that it was best for him to tell the truth, just not always all of the truth. He had fallen in love with her, but she didn't need to know that.

"Because I care for you a great deal, Nat. I want you happy with Bruce not here on the run with me," he said. "You deserve happiness, Nat."

She was stunned by his words. He wanted her happy with Bruce not her protecting him. Natasha stared at him for a moment.

"Next time just try saying thank you," said Natasha.

"Thank you, Nat," he said then he offered her a slight smile.

"I'll get you some food," she said then she stopped and looked at him. "And I'll decide what makes me happy."

She then left the bedroom. Steve stared at the spot that she just vacated. He really did want to know what would make Natasha Romanov happy.

Avengers

Nick Fury stood beside Anthony Stark at the podium. He wore a suit instead of his usual attire. Stark had his shady glasses on, as well as an expensive hand tailored suit. The press was gathered to hear an announcement about the Avengers. Neither Fury nor Stark wanted to be chasing after Captain America and the Black Widow. Any search for Rogers would be used as cover to weed out Hydra and prove that Steve was just in his actions as the leader of the Avengers. Stark came up to the microphone.

"Today my not hear to talk about my favorite subject - me, but abut the Avengers. With the prison break by Steve Rogers, the Avengers have been called upon to join the manhunt to find him. The answer to this request is no and yes. No, the Avengers will not be joining manhunt, but they will be investigating his prison break," Stark announced.

"What does that mean exactly?" called out a reporter.

Fury took over at the microphone. With his one good eye he glared at the reporters.

"The Avengers is an important asset, too important an asset, to use a police force searching for a criminal. SHIELD will handle that. We have joined the manhunt for Captain Steve Rogers," stated Fury. "The Avengers are going to supply intel and backup when we find him."

"Considering Captain Rogers history with SHIELD, can we trust it to be part of the search for him?" asked another journalist.

"Who better to find Rogers then someone who knows how he thinks and acts," answered Fury.

"Hey, trust me when I say that Steve Rogers is on own mind and we want him brought to justice," said Stark.

Avengers

Steve finished off two thick steaks, that had been overcooked, a baked potato, and peas. Even though he would have preferred to be allowed to sit at a table, Natasha made him eat in bed, since he still had several broken bones mending. Natasha ate sitting on the side of the bed. She had a salad with chicken cut up in it.

"Don't complain about the food being overcooked," said Natasha. "I'm not a cook; I'm a spy."

"I wasn't going to complain, Nat. It was the best meal that I've had in weeks. They fed me gruel for breakfast and something called nutraloaf for dinner in prison," he remarked. "Besides starving to death, there was no flavor to the food. It was almost inedible. Even the food was punishment in that damned place."

"Language, Rogers," smirked Natasha.

Steve blushed then he placed his food tray on the table beside his bed.

"I'd rather ate at a table than in bed," he said.

"A few more days in bed and then we need to get going. We can't stay anywhere for too long. There are just too many damned people searching for us," said Natasha.

"Where do we go next?" Steve asked.

"I was thinking Italy then Ireland and finally back into the US," said Natasha.

"Where in the US?" asked Steve.

"Montana. Coulson has a cabin in the middle of nowhere that few know about," said Natasha.

"I'd rather stay in Europe and go after Hydra base by base, corrupt politician by corrupt politician," said Steve.

"Leave that to SHIELD and the Avengers," said Natasha. "They are going to use looking for you as their cover to find more Hydra bases and son of bitches like Benedik. You have a target on your back and head, so staying out of trouble is what you are going to do."

"In a few more days I'll be at back to seventy percent capacity. I want to help," said Steve.

"Your job is to listen to me and do as I say. For now, Rogers, our job is to fly under the radar and appear to be as normal as possible," Natasha told him. "Do you understand me, Rogers?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smile.

"Smart man," she said then stood up and placed her dish on his tray and lifted it up. "Now, I have to do dishes, which I am loathed to do. Maybe afterwards I'll make you a hot chocolate and read you a bedtime story."

"Can I pick the story?" smirked Steve.

"No," she said then turned with a swish in her hips and left Steve alone in his bed.

Steve took a breath and released it slowly. It was going to get harder and harder for him to hide his real feelings about Natasha the longer they were stuck together. Banner was a fool to leave her. He just hoped that when she found out that he had fallen in love with her that she wouldn't kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early morning. The sun had just risen and true to Steve's habit he woke up. Steve got out of bed. The first thing he did was check the room fro clothes. He found jeans and a black tee shirt and put them on then he limped into the living area of the cottage they were staying in and then into the kitchen. It was neat as a pin. Although, she didn't suffer from the neatness of a soldier, who had been drilled to make his bed and clean up after himself, Natasha was clean because spies didn't leave behind potential pieces of themselves to be traced.

Opening the refrigerator door, he saw that there were some farm eggs, some fresh sausage, coffee in the freezer, some Sclossdamer cheese and a good crusty bread. He had the makings of a good breakfast. He decided to make Natasha an omelet with cheese, sausage, and toast with butter and apricot jam with coffee. Getting to work as quietly as possible he started to make them breakfast.

Natasha by inclination and career was not a sound sleeper. Once she started to smell the coffee brewing and the aroma of eggs and sausage, her body bolted awake. Grabbing the Glock that was under her pillow and a shirt that she slipped on but didn't button up, she exited the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to find Steve cooking. When he turned to look at her, he saw that she was dressed in a shirt that was open, a black lacy bra, and black bikini underwear. Having no control of certain parts of his anatomy, his body started to react to her state of semi-dress. He quickly moved behind the butcher block table that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why are you out of bed, Rogers?" she asked.

"I wanted to cook you breakfast after all the meals you've cooked me the past few days," he replied.

"No pain when you are walking?" she asked.

"Some, but not enough to stop me," he smiled. "I made omelets with sausage and toast. The coffee is brewing and will be done in to minutes. Shall we eat at a table instead of in bed?"

She smiled then put the gun down at her side.

"Can you get dressed?" Steve asked.

A devious smile crossed Natasha's lips.

"What's wrong, Rogers, don't you like what you see?" she asked.

"Um...," he stuttered then blushed. "You're a beautiful woman, Natasha. I just don't think we should eat breakfast in our underwear."

"Really, Rogers?" she smirked "Who was it that changed your clothes, bandaged you, and served you breakfast in bed, huh?"

"You changed me?" he said. "I thought Bucky changed me."

"He never left Sokovia. I didn't the changing," she smiled.

Steve's blush deepened. Natasha had to bite her lower lip in order to not laugh.

"By the way, the super soldier serum really did make everything bigger," she teased him.

Instead watching him stutter and turn a deep shade of red, she turned her back on him and walked slowly back into her bedroom. Steve stood there for a moment taking deep breaths and calming himself. Once he calmed down, he brought the food over to the table and set a place for Natasha and a place for him then he grabbed two mugs, cream and sugar, and the coffee and brought them over to the table. He sat down, poured her some coffee, and then waited for her to come out.

Natasha changed in a pair of black jeans and a tight white tee shirt. She exited the bedroom and sat across from Steve.

"Um, well, I feel like I should apologize," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she grinned. "Let's eat."

Natasha sampled the omelet then the sausage. It was delicious.

"I keep forgetting how good a cook you are," she remarked.

"My mother taught me. She used to get sick because of how hard she worked, taking extra shifts as a nurse in order to pay for my doctor bills. She thought it was best if I knew how to cook and I cooked for her. I liked cooking for her," Steve explained.

Natasha smiled then said, "She taught you well."

"Yeah, she did," he agreed.

"I thought we'd start traveling today," Natasha told him.

"Italy?" he asked.

"Italy."

Avengers

Bruncio, Italy was the largest town in the Puster Valley in the province of South Tyrol. It was also located at the foot of the Ski-Centre Kornplatz. The mountains of the area were covered in a light snow, as it was early November. The town mixed the modern with the quaintness of buildings built in the 1600s and 1700s. Natasha pulled down a street and parked the car in a spot. They got out of the car.

Natasha was dressed in black jeans, black leather boots, a black knee length leather overcoat, and a black turtleneck. Her hair was now black. Steve wore faded blue jeans, a grey sweater shirt, loafers, and brown leather jacket. His hair was now brown and he sported a brown beard and wore dark glasses and a plain black baseball cap. They walked back to the trunk. Natasha opened it and Steve grabbed their bags, including a canvas bag with his shield in it.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Up the street in one of the buildings there is a apartment that Coulson had on his safe house list," she said.

"Who is supplying us with the money to live off of?" he asked.

"Coulson. Don't worry it's coming from an untraceable slush fund," she smiled.

"Oh," sighed Steve.

They headed up a cobbled to the building where the safe house apartment was located. Natasha had the keys. She opened the door and let them into the building then Steve followed her up the stairs to the third floor and the apartment. Natasha let them into the apartment.

It was a small one bedroom apartment. The furniture was serviceable but without style. There was a TV with satellite TV and a sofa that Steve looked at and wished was bigger. He still wasn't at his usual weight of 240, but he was at least 225 now. Given some exercise and better food, he'd be back at 240 in four or five days.

"I'll take the sofa," he stated.

Natasha walked over to the bedroom, looked in, and then looked back at Steve.

"It's a king sized bed, Cap; we can share," she said.

"That's okay," he replied uncomfortably.

"Listen, I've shared bed with Clint on missions. Sleeping in the same bed usually means sleep not sex," she smirked. "Or can't you control yourself being so close to me?"

"I can control myself," he said then walked over to the bedroom and put their bags in it.

Natasha moved over to the kitchen and checked to see what their supplies looked like. The refrigerator was empty and the only thing in the cabinets were boxes of dry pasta and cans of Italian tomatoes.

"We need supplies," she said. "I'm going out."

"I'll go with you," he said.

"You sit and relax. We don't need the two of us traveling together. We may not look exactly like ourselves but I bet Hydra isn't stupid. I won't get noticed all by myself," she explained.

"But I do the cooking," he protested.

"I'll buy things I want you to cook for me," she smiled.

Natasha walked over to the front door and left leaving Steve feeling frustrated. He didn't like sitting still and she expected him to do nothing but sit still. Taking off his jacket, he tossed it on the sofa and then sat down himself. He found the remote to the satellite TV and turned it on.

Although he spoke and understood Italian perfectly, he wasn't in the mood. He turned on an International cable TV channel so he could get caught up on the news. Immediately, he was struck by what he saw on TV. The anchorwoman was reporting on protests world wide concerning Captain America. In many countries they were burning effigies of him and calling for his capture and immediate imprisonment. Only in America and a few places in Great Britain were there protests supporting Captain America. Yet, even in those countries there were protests calling for the imprisonment of Captain America. The Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian was closed.

A reporter interviewed an Afghanistan War Vet, who was there to protest the closing of the exhibit.

"Why are you protesting the closing of this exhibit?" the reporter asked.

"Because Captain America served his country with honor. He fought the good fight and continues to fight it. The man represents what is best about this country and we are turning our back on him," the Vet said.

"But he is being accused of war crimes for what happened in Sokovia," said the reporter.

"You know what he did in Sokovia he led the Avengers in stopping a machine that wanted to destroy humanity. Maybe he should have let the thing kill hundreds of thousands before he and the Avengers stopped it then he wouldn't be in trouble," said the Vet.

"Still, he did this without international authority," added the reporter.

"Maybe that is what's wrong with us these days - we have to wait for permission to do what is right," replied the Vet.

Steve turned off the TV.

Avengers

It was a small bar in not one of the better sections of Berlin. The bar was dimly lit. It was the kind of place that appealed to criminals and those who didn't want to be bothered. Coulson along with Bobbi Morse entered the bar. They stood out in this bar like a rainbow at night. He scanned the place and found who he was looking for: James Barnes.

Sitting at a booth by himself, Barnes was dressed in causal clothes with long sleeves and leather gloves hiding his cybernetic arm. Morse and Coulson walked over to the booth. They both sat down. Barnes looked at Morse.

"I don't know her," he said.

"I trust her," said Coulson.

"And that is supposed to impress me," Barnes replied.

"You know I want the best for Steve," Coulson said.

Barnes looked down at his drink. He had been nursing an Irish whiskey. Picking it up, he downed the whiskey. It burned as it went down his throat and into his stomach. Lately, he tried to drink Irish whiskey instead of vodka, which he had become used to from his years with the Red Room and then Hydra.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Coulson.

"I've got an idea," was Barnes' answer.

"Do you have any information for us?" asked Coulson.

"They were torturing him in that prison. General Anatoly Benedik was handling that personally. He happens also to be the ranking member of Hydra in Sokovia. He's a thread worth pulling," said Barnes.

"Do you want to pull that thread or should we?" asked Coulson.

"If I pull it, he'll be dead within three days," smirked Barnes.

"I see," replied Coulson then he smiled. "We'll handle General Benedik."

"Good plan," said Barnes.

"What will you be doing?" asked Coulson.

"Looking for other threads to pull," smiled Barnes.

"What about Steve and Tasha?" asked Coulson.

"There is another secret Hydra base in the mountains of Sokovia. It needs to be found. If you expose Benedik and this second base, it should be enough to take the pressure off of Steve. Am I right?" asked Barnes.

Coulson nodded in the affirmative.

"I'd like to partner you with Agent Morse," said Coulson.

"I don't do partners," replied Morse.

"She's almost as good as Natasha, Barnes. You don't have to work together but just work in the same area," suggested Coulson.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because SHIELD or the Avengers are going to be needed to take down the base. You'll need our help," stated Coulson.

Barnes looked at Morse, who stared back at him.

"So, what's your code name?" he asked her.

"Mockingbird," she answered.

"Great," he sighed then he reached into his pocket with his good hand and passed her the business card for where he was staying. "I'm staying there. I intend on checking out tomorrow morning at nine A.M. sharp. Be in the lobby."

Barnes got up and then took some Euros down on the table. He looked at Mockingbird then at Coulson.

"If you don't take care of Benedik, I will. The bastard torture Steve. When we got him out of that prison he looked horrible, and if he had stayed there a week or two longer he'd have been a dead man. Regardless of what happens, Bendik is going to pay for what he did," stated Barnes.

He didn't wait for a response, but walked away. Agent Morse looked at Coulson with an expression of annoyance on her face.

"Oh, he's going to be fun," she said.

"Just remember that he's on side," Coulson warned her.

Avengers

Natasha was curled up on the sofa watching an Italian melodrama and sipping a red wine, while Steve dropped the meatballs he just made into the Marinara sauce he made. She occasionally looked over at him checking on his mood. When she got back from shopping, she found Steve sitting on the sofa with the TV off. His mood seemed to have change to one of introspection, but she didn't ask him if anything was wrong. Now as he quietly cooked dinner, she was sure that something bothered him.

Steve finished dropping the meatballs into the sauce then he turned and cut a long loaf of crusty Italian bread then lathered it with a mix of butter and garlic and put the bread in the oven. After that he picked the pan with boiling water and spaghetti in it, and poured the water and pasta into a colander. A large cloud of steam rose from the sink from the water. Next, Steve grabbed plates and cutlery and set the table.

"Can I help?" Natasha asked him.

"No," was his quick answer.

Her curiosity was now piqued. She turned off the TV and up off the sofa and went to the table with her wine and sat down. Steve found a large bowl, which he put the spaghetti in then he ladled sauce and meatballs on top of the pasts then carried it over to the table placed it down. He returned to the kitchen to get the garlic bread.

Natasha watched him. Half of her observed looking for clues to his sullen behavior, while the other half of her appreciated the way he moved and looked at he cooked dinner for her. He returned with the garlic bread cut up and on a plate and placed that down on the table then he sat down and looked at Natasha.

"Eat up," he said.

Natasha put some pasta and two meatballs on her plate then grabbed two pieces of garlic bread. Steve loaded his plate with pasta and five meatballs, as well as four pieces of garlic bread.

"Care for some red wine, Cap?" she asked him.

"Thank you," he replied.

Natasha got up, got a wine glass, and the bottle of wine, and returned. She poured him some wine then freshened her glass. Natasha then sampled the food. Good to form, Steve had cooked a delicious meal. She looked up to see him halfway through his plate of food.

"Okay, something is bothering you. What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing," came his answer.

"Yeah, nothing. We are stuck together right now, so when you're in a bad mood it makes things difficult. What is your problem?" she asked.

"I watched the news. People are protesting to have me put away. There are some protests in favor of me, but the majority are against me. On top of that the Smithsonian shut down my exhibit," he stated. "I didn't do what I did for fame or adulation, but I never thought people would turn on me so readily. It makes me wonder if what I've done was worth it."

"What you done, Steve, was be yourself. I'm Russian so I understand that people are cattle. They follow the leader cow and right now the lead cow are calling for your punishment. Lead cows change," she said.

"Maybe so," sighed Steve. "It bothers me."

"Feeling unappreciated, huh? Now you know what a spy feels like," Natasha smiled.

He looked at her sincerely. She was struck by the blueness of his eyes, as he stared into her eyes.

"I appreciate you, Nat. I hope your know that," he said.

Natasha couldn't stop a warm feeling in her chest. What bothered her was that as she stared at him this warm feeling grew to other parts of her body.

"You cooked a delicious dinner. I appreciate that," she said.

He laughed softly then said, "Maybe I should give up the soldier and hero business and open a diner."

"You're not that good a cook, Steve," Natasha smiled.

"How long are we going to stay in Italy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm working on a route to get us eventually to Canada and then sneak over the border into the US," she said.

"I'd like to go home," Steve sighed.

"Sorry, soldier, but I'm not taking you to Brooklyn," she pointed out. "Think Montana or Wyoming. Coulson has a cabin in the woods, a perfect place to hide."

"I won't stay on the run forever," Steve stated.

"I know, Steve, I know that," she replied.

Avengers

Rhodey entered Tony's personal research lab. Besides Pepper, only Bruce and Rhodey knew the code to answer. As he entered he saw Tony was working on an Iron Man suit. Considering he retired from being Iron Man, he wondered if that was potentially a suit for him, or was Tony still building better suits out of habit?

"Hey, Tony," Rhodey called for his friend's attention.

Tony looked up at Rhodey.

"War Machine," he greeted him.

"What are you up to?" Rhodey asked.

"Tinkering," he answered.

"I thought you gave up being Iron Man," said Rhodey.

Tony stopped tinkering the gauntlet that he was working on. He looked at Rhodey.

"I fucked up with Ultron. Steve kept on warning me about testing my tech before implementing it and talking to the team about some of my big ideas, but the only person I trusted was Bruce, the other mad scientist in the group. I'm made mistakes and I feel like Steve is paying for them, so I want to have a suit ready just in case he needs help," explained Stark.

"You feel guilty, huh?" said Rhodey. "I think the Avengers should start working o' 'mmn proving that Captain America is a hero not a criminal, don't you?"

"How?" asked Stark.

"First, you should release on information on Ultron and the Hydra base in Sokovia. I know SHIELD and some others want you to keep the information top secret, but it needs to be out there. People need to know the truth," said Rhodey.

"What else?" asked Stark.

"We should be exposing what is remaining of Hydra. We should be showing the world that Hydra is still a danger to the world and a source of real evil in this worked," said Rhodey.

Stark looked at his friend in his eyes and smiled, "Who is ready and who isn't?"

"Sam, Vision, the kid Parker, and me," he said. "The rest need more training."

"Get the ready," said Stark. "It's time we start working sources and find a way to help Capsicle. I release all the information there is on Ultron on the internet. I'll send it to news channels, newspapers, blogs, and anything else I can think of then we start searching for Hydra."

"Who are you going as Tony Stark or Iron Man?" asked Rhodey.

Tony grinned then said, "I am Iron man."

Avengers

Steve went out for a nice long walk. He was tired of the inside of the apartment. There was a chill in the air and in the town square some festival was taking place. He didn't check out the festival knowing that if he did Natasha would kick his ass. She wanted him to make limited contact with the public.

So far there relationship had been more comfortable than he thought it would be. They always worked well together, but he was usually the one giving the orders. Giving orders had become his comfort zone. This time she was in charge, yet it still went smoothly. It helped that he trusted her. Well, he more than trusted her.

Looking up into the sky, it looked as if it was going to snow. The sky was grey and it was cold but not that cold. Steve started back to the apartment. For the first time in weeks he felt completely healthy. All his bruises, broken bones, and wounds were healed. His weight was back to normal and he at full strength.

Steve headed back up the cobblestone street. As he got nearer the building with the apartment his instincts started kicking in. A small compact car was parked with two large men in it. Up the street another two men were in conversation. Just a quick look at them told him that they were hard men, more than likely soldiers or mercenaries. If he could spot four of them then there were probably double that out of sight.

His problem now was the apartment. Natasha was upstairs and more than likely she had company. The best way to set a trap for him would be to snare it with someone he trusted and right now that was Nat. Letting himself into the building, he made his way up to the third floor taking three steps at time. Once he got to the apartment door, he stopped and listened. Concentrating he could pick up breathing behind the door.

Not wasting any more time, I lifted his right leg and kicked the door with enough force not to shatter and splinter the door but use it as a weapon. The door flew off its hinges and acted as a weapon flying into the apartment. The door hit three men taking them out. Natasha, who had a gun to her head, acted immediately. She quickly leg seeped taking the man holding a gun on her down onto his back and then she brought a knee down on his chest and slammed the palm of her hand into his jaw knocking him unconscious.

Steve faced a man with a knife. The man jabbed at him, but Steve caught his wrist, broke it with a quick twist, and then knocked him out cold. Natasha ran into the bedroom and grabbed to go bags, the bag with the money, and Steve's shield. She came out of the bedroom and tossed him his shield. He caught it and set it on his right forearm. He moved to the doorway and looked into the hallway. Six armed men where on their way up to the apartment. He went back into the apartment.

"Come here," he ordered Natasha.

She came over to him without a word.

"Hold onto the bags," he said.

She nodded yes. He out his left arm around her waist then picked her up and ran at one of the windows. Lifting his shield as protection, he broke through the window and jumped down three stories. They landed along with broken glass and wood from the window frame. He put Natasha down.

"Follow me," she ordered and then took off in a direction away from their car. Steve didn't argue but followed knowing she had planned on some sort of contingency.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took them several days of driving in the Citroen C3 that Natasha had picked up for them. The destination was Porto, Portugal, a city large enough to get lost in and where they would be able to arrange for transportation to Nova Scotia. As the drove through Porto, Steve was fascinated by the city. It mixed the Romanesque with modern Social Housing projects. There were hints of the gothic, the contemporary, and more. He wished he had his art supplies so that he could sketch some of the places and people he saw.

"Hey, Rogers, you daydreaming?" asked Natasha.

"Just looking at the sights and wishing I had my art supplies with me," he answered.

"I keep forgetting that you draw," she said.

"Before taking the serum I made a living doing sketch work. I couldn't paint because I was colorblind. The serum cured that, so I've been learning how to color. I enjoy it," he told her. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I drink vodka, read books, and occasionally go dancing to blow off steam," Natasha said.

"You can get drunk?" he asked her.

"I can. Remember the serum used on me is not as strong as yours," she said.

"Sometimes I wish I could get drunk. Thor promised to bring me some mead from Asgard. He said that would get me drunk," Steve noted.

"What else is on your mind?" she asked me.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at him. His hair was getting long and his beard was full. She had re-dyed his hair and beard a darker shade of brown and she now had platinum blond hair.

"How did they find us?" he asked.

"Not sure. We should have been near impossible to find. We avoided CCTV, changed our looks, not been seen together too often," she said. "Whoever is hunting is good, but I'm better."

"How long will we stay here?" he asked.

"Well, we are not using one of Coulson safe houses this time, just in case of a mole in SHIELD. I trust Coulson, but I don't know his team. We are using one of my safe houses. It's an apartment near the port," she explained.

Steve scratched his face then made a noise that expressed his irritation.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"I hate having a beard," said Steve.

"You're keeping it for now," she ordered.

"When we get somewhere isolated I am shaving this beard," Steve told her.

"Wait until we get back to the US," said Natasha.

Natasha parked the car by the water then they got out and went to the trunk. Steve grabbed the bags and Natasha shut the trunk. They walked up the street to a house painted yellow and Natasha let them in. Once in the house, she let them into the first floor apartment.

Unlike the other safe houses, this one actually had a lived in look to it. The furniture was thoughtfully bought and there were paintings by local artists on the walls. Steve smiled. This was more than a safe house for Natasha; this was a place she used to get away from people and trouble.

"I like this place," he said.

"It's a one bedroom again, so you're stuck sleeping with me, Rogers," she said.

Steve looked at the sofa. It was larger and more comfortable than the other one. He could sleep there.

"Nat, I could fit on this sofa," he said.

"Rogers, that is too nice of a sofa to have someone your size sleeping on it," she reprimanded him.

"What do you mean my size?" he asked insulted by her observation.

Natasha walked up to him until she was staring into his chest, so that it emphasized how much taller than her he was. She then stepped back, cocked her head, and gave him a look that said 'think about it'.

"I'm taller than you... weight more than you. Okay, I won't sleep on the sofa," he said.

"The bed is a king so you won't have to worry about bodies rubbing up against each other at night," she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said then brought the bags into the bedroom.

"I'm going to get supplies," Natasha called to him.

Steve exited the bedroom quickly.

"Wait. Since I cook shouldn't I get the supplies?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "I buy and you cook. It works for me."

"And you're in charge," he sighed.

"Don't worry, Cap. I have to see someone who will be able to fly us out of here and to Nova Scotia," she said.

"Who is this?" Steve asked.

"A very wealthy man who owns a private jet and one of the vineyards in Portugal," she smirked.

"Um... a man, right. Um...is he someone who know through a SHIELD mission?" asked Steve, not realizing he sounded jealous.

Natasha gave him a lovely smile then exited leaving Steve to wait for her to return. She liked the idea that Captain America was jealous because of her.

Avengers

Coulson sat in a van along with Fitz sitting at the equipment listening in to General Benedik's apartment in Novi Grad. Melinda May and Daisy were in a car waiting to her word to take Benedik into custody. Coulson also had Mack and Lance Hunter waiting in a car for the same order.

For the past week they had been collecting evidence against Benedik. They had bank accounts, correspondences, and e-mails and texts. What they were missing was Benedik talking about Hydra and giving orders, which was why they were currently bugging his Novi Grad home. Fitz sighed.

"Stop complained," said Coulson.

"I'm not a bloody eavesdropper. I'm a scientist," Fitz said.

"You're a SHIELD agent, so capture every word said and stop complaining. At least, we have snacks and drinks and somewhere to pee in the van," sighed Coulson. "I hate stakeouts."

Coulson started to rub his artificial arm. The hand looked real, but below the wrist it was as artificial as Barnes' cybernetic arm.

"How's the arm doing? Do I need to make any adjustments?" asked Fitz.

"Sympathy pains, that's all," Coulson answered softly.

"Give me time and I'll make you a better one," said Fitz.

Coulson smiled at the young man and said, "I'm fine. Now let's pay attention to General Benedik because I want to arrest his ass and start helping Captain America stop being a fugitive."

"You admire him," said Fitz.

"You should meet him. He's worth admiring," said Coulson.

"Once we get him out of trouble then, you'll have to introduce him to me," said Fitz.

"We have to do more than take out Benedik and Hydra in Sokovia to get Cap out of trouble. I'm starting to think we need another crisis to realize how important he is," said Coulson.

Avengers

The Winter Soldier had a well deserved reputation as a cold blooded killer. He was a man to be feared, and even though James Buchanan Barnes had his memories back, he was still the Winter Soldier. Using his cybernetic arm, he held a man by his leg over the edge of the mountain in the Swiss Alps. Morse leaned on the hood of their car watching as he frightened the truth out of the Hydra agent.

"I want to know the locations of all of Hydras secret bases," demanded Barnes.

A cold wind blew Barnes hair back. His black leather jacket was zipped up. It was cold.

"I don't know the locations," the agent screamed.

"Then you have no use," said Barnes coldly. He let go of the man's calf, which he held. The agent screamed then he grabbed his ankle. "You are running out of leg. Locations."

"Okay, okay, I know where two of them are," he screamed.

Barnes tossed him towards the car like he weighed nothing more than a few pounds. The agent rolled towards the car stopping when Morse put a boot on him.

"You better be telling him the truth," she said with a pleasant smile.

"I will tell him the truth," said the agent.

Barnes walked over to the car. He looked at Agent Morse.

"Nice throw," she said.

"I always was good at baseball," he smiled. "Punk used to think I could play in the pros if I put my mind to it."

"Punk?" asked Morse.

"Steve. Steve Rogers," answered Barnes. "I used to call him Punk."

"And he called you Bucky. You two were cute together," teased Morse.

Barnes glared at her then he looked down at the Hydra agent. He couldn't cause Mockingbird for her teasing but he could sure as hell cause the agent pain if he didn't give them exact information.

Avengers

Steve made a Chorizo and cabbage stew for dinner. He served them each a bowl with some fresh bread. Natasha sampled it and chuckled.

"I could gain weight going into hiding with you. Good thing I'm going out tonight to get some exercise," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Antonio Braga, my friend, is taking me out dancing tonight. We will discuss the use of his private plane during our nighttime activities," smirked Natasha.

She knew that her going out with her wealthy friend, man who owed many favors, made Steve jealous and she liked that.

"Can you trust this guy?" asked Steve.

"Yes, Cap, I can trust him," she answered.

"Well, um...what time will you be home?" he asked.

"Too late for you to stay up and wait for me, old man," she teased him.

Steve looked down at his food. He didn't want for her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I got it. I should mind my own business," he said.

"Cap, you know I can take care of myself," Natasha said.

"I know," he replied. "Since you are going out I thought I might be able to take a walk on my own tonight. I need the exercise and I'm tired of staying indoors."

"Well, don't get lost, Cap," Natasha smiled. "I'll be too busy to save you."

She teased him again.

He looked up at her with serious blue eyes and said, "I can take care of myself, too."

"Agreed," responded Natasha.

They both went back to eating their stew. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Avengers

Steve enjoyed the smells and sounds of the city. He stopped at a food stall and purchased some sardines in hot sauce and a small bolo de coco, coconut cake. Eating them as he sat on someone stoop, he watched the people of Porto. Wherever the nightclubs were located they weren't in the section he walked about.

After eating he decided to walk along the waterfront. It was getting dark, but Steve didn't care. He enjoyed the smell of the air that carried a taint of salt water. Most of the boats moored in the harbor were either for personal use or fishing boats. In the foreground he saw four men surrounding a young woman. Although Portuguese wasn't a language he spoke, he understood body language. The young woman was scared and looking for help, while the men were playing with her like she was prey. He didn't like that.

Picking up his pace, he walked towards them. Other people ignored them, but Steve wasn't like other people. He walked right up to them and spoke to the young woman.

"Do you speak English?" he asked.

"A little," she said tentatively.

"I'm sorry that I don't speak Portuguese," he said.

"No one asked for you to bother us," said one of the men.

Ignoring the men, Steve offered her his right hand. She looked at his hand then at the men, who were not amused by Steve. One of the men went to grab Steve's wrist, but that was a mistake. Before he knew it he had been tossed into the harbor and he was a good fifteen feet from the water.

Next, one of the other men pulled a knife, but was easily disarmed, while Steve turned his attention to the two other men. The man with the knife now had a broken right forearm and the other two men decided to attack with their knives. Steve felt a burn in his because of a knife. He reacted quickly grabbing the man's wrist, squeezing hard enough to break his wrist, and then he came around with a right hook to the man's jaw sending him into unconsciousness.

Steve pulled the knife out of his side then looked around. Everyone was down, except one of the attackers. The one man standing was swaying as if he wanted to fall. Steve walked over to him and put his hand on his chest and pushed. The man fell to the ground. Steve looked up at the young woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded yes then ran away. Steve knew it was time to get back to the apartment. The knife wound wasn't bad, but it deep. He zipped his leather jacket over his already coagulating wound and started walking back towards the apartment. He needed to get cleaned up before Natasha got home since he knew that she'd be angry that he got into trouble.

Avengers

Stark sat in his research lab staring at the holographic computer screen. He had been running searches of all available databases looking for possible Hydra base locations and possible Hydra leaders. Vision stood behind him, while Rhodey napped in a ergonomic chair.

"Mr. Stark...," Vision started to speak.

"Tony. Viz, call me Tony. We do know each other pretty well. I am your father," smiled Tony.

"I see," said Vision. "Tony, I believe I can write an algorithm that will data mine these databases efficiently."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry," said Tony, who was starting to slip into sleep deprivation. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., order a couple of pizzas to be delivered. I want pepperoni and..." He looked over at Rhodey, who was snoring. "And one with everything. Actually, make it two pepperoni, two cheeses, and two with everything. Everybody can eat."

"My pleasure, Mr. Stark," F.R.I.D.A.Y. purred.

"Your new AI is flirtatious," stated Vision.

"I know," said Stark. "I like it."

"Does Miss Pepper like it?" asked the Vision.

"Don't you have a algorithm to write, Viz? We need to dig up Hydra and get Spangles back where he belongs," said Stark.

"May I sit?" asked Vision.

Tony got up, motioned to his chair, and bowed. The Vision sat down. Tony started pacing.

"We need Bruce. I know he's up in Alaska hidden away drinking chamomile tea and meditating so that the Green Guy doesn't come out, but we need him. I miss having a lab buddy," said Stark, who then looked over at his sleeping friend. "Rhodey needs too much sleep. I think I'll get Bruce back."

"Sir, may I suggest that you let Dr. Banner return to the team when he is ready," said Vision.

"No, you may not suggest," sniffed Stark. "I'm going to talk to Fury and get Banner's e-mail. He unfriended with Facebook. Or maybe I can text him using only emojis. I'm getting the team back together."

The Vision shook his head in frustration then continue hi work on the algorithm.

Avengers

Steve didn't sleep and Natasha didn't come home. He was worried about her, but he knew better than to start a citywide search. More than likely she chose not to come home. He made a pot of coffee then scrambled up some eggs, left over Chorizo sausage and toast. As he sat down to eat, Natasha let herself into the apartment. He looked over at her but didn't say a word.

"Hmmm, smells good," she said.

"There's extra food and coffee in the kitchen," he said.

"What? You're not going to wait on me, Cap?" she smirked.

Steve started eating ignoring her teasing. As she walked by him Natasha noticed the slight red tinge to his ears a sign that he was upset, probably jealous.

"I danced all night and convinced Antonio to fly us out of here tonight," she said. "We leave in five hours."

"Private Plane?" he asked.

"Private plane and private airfield," she said.

She went into the kitchen and filled a plate with eggs and sausage then made a mug of coffee and returned to the table. As she walked by Steve she snatched one of his pieces of toast. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She sat down and started to eat.

"What did you do last night?" she asked.

"Took a walk," he answered.

"Meet anybody?" she smiled.

"All I did was walk and that's all," he said.

Natasha frowned. She knew Steve well enough to know that his answer was being defensive. There was no way she was going to let that pass.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Steve lowered his head and shook. He thought after working with SHIELD he'd learn how to lie. Or maybe Natasha just knew him that well.

"I stopped some guys from harassing a young woman," he said.

Anybody dead?" she asked.

"No. Just some broken bones and I got stabbed," he answered.

"How serious," she asked with concern.

"It's already healed," he replied.

"I really have to get you to that cabin in Montana," she said. "You just don't know how to stay out of trouble or blend in."

"I blend in," he defended himself.

"Oh, yeah, you blend in. You're six foot two and two hundred and forty pounds of sculpted muscles. It doesn't matter if you are a natural blond or a dye your dark brown, you're handsome. On top of that you can't help but play hero," she snapped.

"I don't play hero," he said.

"Right, you don't play it. You are a hero," she hissed.

Suddenly, she didn't know why she was so angry with him, but there something about his being perfect that got under her skin. She knew others who had taken the super soldier serum, not the same one as his but a version of it, and none of them became perfect soldiers and perfect human beings. She certainly didn't become prefect with her formula.

"I'm just me," he said quietly not knowing why she was angry with him.

"Yeah, you, Steve Rogers, Mr. Perfect Super Soldier," she spat. She stood up and shook her head then said, "Sometimes you give me a headache."

She walked away from the table into the bedroom and slammed the door. Steve sat there wondering what he had done wrong.

Avengers

The private plane was a Dassault Falcon 2000EX. It had a large comfortable cabin, which Steve took advantage of and sat in the front of the cabin with his shield in a canvas bag leaning against his legs. In the back of the plane Antonio Braga and Natasha flirted and drank champagne. He tried to zone out their conversation in Spanish and laughter.

Looking out of the window he noticed that subtly the plane began to change its flight pattern. He closed his eyes and visualized a map. If he was right they were headed more to the US than Canada. Steve leaned to the side and turned his head to look into the cockpit where a pilot sat by himself. It appeared that Antonio was the co-pilot.

Braga noticed that Steve was being a little too curious. He had wanted to wait before he dropped the news that he had sold Natasha and Steve to the highest bidder. Under the table he had a gun in a holster. He quickly took it out and pointed it at Natasha, who lost all frivolity in her demeanor and snarled at him.

"Please, Captain Rogers, don't bother my pilot. He is taking us to Florida," said Braga.

"What mistake are you making, Antonio?" Natasha asked him.

"Darling, I have debts, millions of dollars of debts, and you are going to clear those debts for me. In Florida there is a buyer waiting for me for ten million in cash. He is going to take the great Captain America and infamous Black Widow and ship you to someone who has a need for you," explained Braga.

"You are making a mistake that will cost you your life," hissed Natasha.

"The ten million, dear, is mainly for him," he said waving his Sig Sauer at her.

He stood up and out some distance between him and Natasha, who was in no position to make a move. With his right hand, Steve opened his canvas bag getting access to his shield. He calculated the throw in his head. The throw had to take Braga out but not ricochet since that could cause damage to the cabin and cabin pressure or hit Natasha.

"Darling, you, I can kill and still get the money, so I recommend that you don't attempt anything. Don't even flinch or I shall end your beautiful life," he said.

Steve counted down in his head. Three, two, one - he grabbed his shield, stood up, Braga fired off several shots at him, and then he threw his shield. The shield caught Braga in the throat nearly taking his head off. He and the shield fell the plane floor.

Natasha stood up and saw that Braga was dead. She then turned and looked at Steve. He was standing there in the plane aisle holding his abdomen and bleeding profusely. She ran to him helping him the plane floor. Taking his hand away she saw that he had two bullets in him. Next she turned him on his side to check for exit wounds. There were none.

"Steve, stay with me," she said.

"Not going anywhere, Nat," he said.

The plane shuddered a bit. She looked into the cockpit to see that a stray bullet at blown a hole in the pilot's head. There was blood splattered on the glass and a slight crack in the glass on the pilot's side.

Natasha got up and ran into the cockpit. She dragged the pilot out of his seat, so that his body wouldn't accidently hit any controls then she sat in the co-pilot seat, readjusted their flight route, and then turned on the automatic pilot. Once that was done, she got up and searching for a first aid lit. She found it and returned to Steve.

"Why didn't you wait until you had a better advantage to take him out?" she asked aloud, as she applied a hemostatic bandage to his wounds. Between the bandage and the serum in his DNA he should last until she could get him somewhere safe and have the bullets taken out.

"I couldn't take the chance that he'd hurt you," he said softly.

She saw that he was sweating and his eyes were starting to become unfocused. Taking a regular gauze she wiped his forehead of the sweat then she leaned down and kissed his forehead then said to him, "You hang on so I can get you better and kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled.

Natasha taped the gauze tightly around his midsection then returned the co-pilot chair. She had take this plane to Iowa and make an emergency landing on a farm where her best friend lived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steve woke up feeling tense with his senses and instincts on alert. He scanned the bedroom he was holed up in. The bedroom's style definitely reminded him of America and a country home. There was a chest of drawers in one corner and a rocking chair on a throw rug by the window. Beside the bed was a table with a lamp on it that resembled and old fashion oil lamp, as well as a pitcher of water and a glass, and on the walls were simple paintings of varying sizes mainly of landscapes. Even the blanket covering his heavily bandaged body was a handmade quilt. Steve relaxed his body into the bed.

The white painted door of the bedroom squeaked as it slowly opened and a young boy's head looked into the room. Steve's recognized him as Clint's son Cooper. The boy smiled at Steve, who winked at him.

Cooper turned his head then he yelled, "Hey, Dad, Captain America is awake."

"Cooper, I told you not to bother him," came the voice of Clint Barton from the first floor.

Cooper waved goodbye to him then disappeared then Steve heard footsteps running up stairs and then coming down a hallway towards him. The door opened all the way and Clint came into the room carrying his two week old son Nathaniel. Nate was asleep in his proud father's arms. Clint was wearing jeans, work boots, and a flannel work shirt, his farm clothes.

"Hey, cap," said Clint. "You have to forgive Cooper because you're his favorite Avengers. He has all your action figures."

Clint smiled at this making Steve blushed.

"Congratulations on your son," said Steve.

"His name is Nathaniel and his godmother Tasha already is in love with him," said Clint.

Clint went over to the rocking chair and sat down. Steve struggled to sit up but finally found a comfortable spot resting against the headboard.

"Where's Natasha?" he asked.

"The girl's are shopping in town," smiled Clint. "Besides food because we have to get Captain America healthy, they are buying some clothes for her and you. I think Laura and Lila are looking forward to spending the afternoon with Auntie Nat."

"She's okay, right?" Steve said.

"She was worried about you. Tasha sat at your bedside for the last two days. She slept in this rocking chair. You developed a slight fever and we were afraid of infection but your serum fought it off," explained Clint.

"Who operated on me?" asked Steve.

"Local doc. He's a good man and he won't tell anyone. As a matter of fact he was honored to operate on Captain America. His father used to tell him stories about WWII and you were in most of them," smiled Clint.

"Oh," said Steve.

"He said that you be dead if you were a normal man. Either the bullet wounds would of killed you or the operation by a non-surgeon would have killed you, but you've come through," smiled Clint.

"We have to get out of here," stated Steve.

"Don't worry, Cap," replied Clint. "I plane is hidden in the trees and the bodies are buried where no one will find them. Someone I know is coming tomorrow to check out the plane. If he likes it, he's buying it and flying it away."

"Still, we can't endanger you and your family," said Steve.

"No danger so far and I have feelers out to let me know when someone might want to look here for you," said Clint. "Relax, heal, and tell me when Natasha developed feelings for you."

Steve looked at Clint, as if he had two heads. Natasha had feelings for him. Clint was delusional. Maybe fatherhood was causing his skills to slip.

"Natasha doesn't have feelings for me," Steve stated.

"Oh, really. So the redhead that I had to force out of this room and into a shower then a bed has no feelings for you. The cold blooded assassin who had tears in her eyes when she arrived here with you on the verge of death. Yeah, the Black Widow, who put cold cloths on your fevered forehead, and whispered to you in Russian has no feelings for you," smirked Clint.

"I saved her life. That's all it is," responded Steve.

"Either you are dense or you are pretending to be dense. Tasha has feelings for you, which is fine by me. I thought her dalliance with Banner was a mistake, but if she is interested in you, I'd cheer it on, man. She deserves a good guy in her life like you, someone who doesn't know how to quit and won't back off when she tries to push them away," Clint told him. "Tasha likes you and I'm glad."

Steve didn't know how to respond. Clint knew Natasha better than him. He read her better than him. Maybe he should listen to him, or maybe he should just concentrate on being a fugitive and figuring out how to get out of the hole he was in.

"You get better, Cap. In a few days you'll be at one hundred percent and you and Tasha can head off to wherever you're going," said Clint.

"Thanks, Clint," said Steve.

Clint stood up.

"Well, I need to put this one in his crib and do some work around the house, including make sure Copper did his chores. If you need me call," said Clint.

He left the bedroom. Steve closed eyes. He needed rest then he needed to talk to Natasha.

Avengers

Coulson had all the evidence he needed to take General Benedik into custody. Fitz had captured Benedik in a conversation with an unidentified female on his cellphone. She ordered him to consolidate power in Sokovia and he listed his plans then ended the conversation with Hail Hydra. After contacting Fury he was given the okay to take the general into custody.

Coulson spoke into his headset, "The general and his four bodyguards should be exiting the building in five minutes. Melinda and Daisy take the general into custody. Mack and Hunter take out the bodyguards."

"Roger," said Melinda May.

"Sounds like fun," added Hunter.

Coulson sat back in his chair in the van. Having now spent four days in the van with Fitz, he was looking forward to privacy and a hot long shower. He looked over at Fitz, who was on his tablet doodling with some idea.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"A better arm for you," was the answer.

"This one is fine," sighed Coulson.

"I think I can build in receptors that send signals to your brain so that you can have some feeling," said Fitz.

Coulson smile then said, "So, I can feel with an artificial arm, huh?"

"It can be done. I know it," said Fitz.

"Okay, if you say so," smiled Coulson.

He stood up and moved from his current to the driver's seat.

"Get ready because the general is on the way down," he told Fitz. "Today we start pulling on strings."

Avengers

Steve could hear the voices talking, yelling, and laughing. Part of him wanted to get out of the bed and test himself, see how much farther he needed to heal, but he knew he'd get lecture after lecture if he did that now. Instead he laid back and listened to what sounded like a normal life taking place in this house. He liked how it sounded.

Taking a deep breath, he also smelled that dinner was being prepared. Closing he eyes for a moment he identified the food being prepared: steak, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob. He even picked up the scent of apple pie. Steve hoped that what he was going to be fed was what was being prepared. He'd have to demand real food if they brought up broth or soup to him.

he heard footsteps on the stairs, light one. They continued down the hall then there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Natasha came back in. She walked into the bedroom and Steve smiled.

"Your hair is red again and you have a new haircut," Steve said.

"They style is called a Page Boy," she smiled.

"I like. It frames your face," he said.

She smiled in her teasing way then came closer to the bed.

"Dinner is almost done. I was sent up to see..." she started to speak.

"There better be a steak there for me. My system needs the fuel to burn," he said quickly.

Natasha laughed.

"I'll bring you up dinner then," she said.

"Are there rolls?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Apple pie. I smelled apple pie," he added.

"Nice olfactory you got there, Rogers," she laughed. "Good thing for your super soldier serum or you'd weigh a ton."

He smiled the said, "Before the serum, I ate very little food. Soup and an apple would fill me. The doctors didn't think I'd live past the age of nine, but I as determined to prove them wrong. I didn't like when people underestimated me."

"And now you need to eat enough food for five people to fuel your metabolism," smiled Natasha.

"I'm not sure that it's five people," he replied.

"You're feeling better?" she asked.

"I'll be out of the bed by the morning and at full strength a few days after that," he said.

"Coffee, milk, or ginger ale to drink?" she asked.

"Um... milk," he blushed.

"You really are the All-American boy, Rogers," Natasha stated. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your meal."

She exited and Steve sighed. What he wanted to tell her was that she was beautiful with or without red hair, but he preferred the red hair. Yet, even though Clint was code named Hawkeye for his ability to see everything, he didn't believe him when he said that Natasha had feelings for him. She had fallen for Banner not him.

The sound of two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs drew his attention. Where they going to giving him so much food that two people needed to carry it? Natasha had left the door ajar, which Clint now kicked open as he carried a tray filled with food.

"You better be hungry, Cap. I cooked you up a steak and half, plenty of mashed potatoes with garlic, two ears of corn, large piece of apple and large glass of milk," Clint listed his dinner items for him.

With a grunt of pain Steve sat himself up straighter then Clint placed the try across his lap. Natasha followed him in with her own tray of food and a folding table under her arm. Clint the folding table for her and set it up in front of the rocking chair then she set her tray of food down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised that she was joining him.

"I can't let you eat alone," said Natasha, who then sat down.

Clint smiled then he gave Steve a wink and said, "I'm having dinner with the family. Don't miss me."

He exited shutting the door behind him. Steve looked over at Natasha, who was cutting a piece of steak to eat.

"You didn't have to eat with me. I know how much you enjoy being with Clint and his family," Steve said.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a sign of annoyance.

"I want to be here," she replied. "Eat."

Steve tucked into his meal. By the time he looked up again, he was almost done and Natasha was staring at him with a look of astonishment.

"You hoovered that," she said.

He blushed then said, "I was hungry."

"I can see," she smirked.

"It's a sign that I'm healing when I eat like this," he mumbled.

"You still have some mashed potato and a piece of pie left," she chuckled.

"Did you enjoy going out shopping today?" he asked.

"I haven't been to a hairdresser in a while. I returned to my red hair since you're almost a blond again," she said.

"How long are we staying here?" he asked.

"Not sure. Not too long," she said then she finished her steak. "Before I forget, thanks for taking care of Braga."

"Just watching out for my partner," he replied.

"Braga was someone who needed SHIELD's help once. Through him we took down a weapons dealer. I never trusted him, but I thought he was smarter than that," explained Natasha.

"You seemed fond of him," remarked Steve, trying not to sound jealous but feeling.

"Oh, I couldn't stand him, but the best way to control him was to flatter him and laugh at his wit. I was lucky that the nightclub we went to played music I liked dancing to," said Natasha.

"Oh," he responded to her.

This was further proof not to trust his instincts when it came to Natasha. He couldn't read. Yes, he knew that most of the Avengers thought he was naive and couldn't read any one in this modern world, but the truth was he read people fine. He just chose to think humanity as being capable f overcoming their shortcomings. Steve sampled the pie. It was the perfect mix of apple and cinnamon.

"This is delicious," he stated enthusiastically.

"I'll let Laura know you like it. She baked it," smiled Natasha.

"I know I'm a cliche. Captain America loves apple pie. Well, I was born on the July 4th, too. Of course, I'm not completely an American cliche," he said.

"How so?" asked Natasha as she became curious t hear what he had to say.

"Well, both my parents came off the boat from Ireland. My da died when I was young leaving just my ma and me. I wasn't that healthy from birth. Doctors kept saying I wouldn't live beyond this age or that age, but I kept living. Luckily, my ma was a nurse so she took care of me and worked extra shifts to try to keep us from succumbing to the Depression with its lack of everything," he enlightened her. "My ma never missed a Sunday mass, though I did because of my health. Bucky would convince his mother that he should skip mass to take care of me, look out for me. His mother knew we were like brothers so she'd let him stay with me. I'd be in bed and he'd read me our favorite comic strips from the newspapers. Bucky always looked out for me."

Steve paused for a second but Natasha waited silently for him to start speaking again. She'd read Steve's file, but she never really heard him talk about himself or his life.

"Working too hard killed my ma. I was in art school and she was helping me pay for it. Even though I was colored blind, I was accepted because of how well I could sketch. Bucky got me through me ma's death. Then the war came and Bucky joined up. He looked handsome in his uniform," Steve halted for a moment as if he was reliving a memory. "Of course then I met Dr. Erskine after I tried to join four different times. I didn't know about the super soldier serum or Operation Rebirth. Somehow after talking to me for ten minutes he picked me to be his experiment. I met Peggy because of Erskine. She believed in me right away. Heck, boot camp almost killed me, but I got through it and then... well, then I became Captain America."

"What about Peggy?" asked Natasha.

"Oh, Peggy, I never had met a dame ... I mean a woman... like her. She was beautiful, confident, strong, and dangerous. I fell in love with her right away. Of course, I didn't know what she thought about me. I read people better than you think, but I've never been able to read a woman when it came to knowing if she liked me or not. I thought she had a thing for Howard Stark. He had one for her, but she... she liked me. I got one kiss from her and a promise of dance. I never got to have that dance."

Steve went quiet for a moment. Natasha could see that he was in emotional pain, but she couldn't move. She let him have his private moment.

"She started SHIELD along with Howard Stark, Colonel Phillips and many of my old howling commandos as their first agents. My Howling commandos were an international group, so SHIELD became one. Peggy was British," he smiled sadly. "She married one of my howling commandos. See, a real American hero gets the girl and has that dance, but not me. I ended up an ice cube for seventy years."

Natasha saw him shiver slightly. It was as if he was reliving the cold of the ice.

"Do you want some coffee, Steve?" she asked quietly.

He looked over at her. For a moment her green eyes and his blue eyes connected and she could see his soul open to her. He really was a good, kind man. Fury thought of him as the greatest soldier in history, but he was so much more than that. Erskine had picked well because even if the exact serum that was his bloodstream could be replicated, it couldn't replicate another man like him. The serum in her blood and in the Winter Soldier's blood was weaker than his serum according to scientists. Maybe they were just weaker than him and that explained why no one was as perfected by the serum as Steve Rogers.

"I'd like that," he said.

She got up and headed to the door. He stopped her before she left.

"And maybe another piece of pie," he requested.

She smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

Avengers

Bucky was dressed in black leather and didn't seem to be bothered by the cold or snow of Sokovia. Bobbi Morse found herself dressed in a white winter uniform that should keep her warm, but she felt cold, as she lay beside Barnes, who stared through a pair of high powered binoculars. He was watching the traffic that entered and exited the small Sokovian town that the Hydra agent said housed a secret Hydra base. The agent told him that ninety-percent of the population of the village was Hydra.

"We either need an army or a small elite force check the town out properly," Barnes stated.

"We should tell Coulson and let him decide which will be used," said Morse.

Barnes sighed then said, " I suppose so."

"Don't worry you'll your chance to kill Hydra agents," said Morse.

"I want to help Steve more than get revenge," he told her.

"We should backtrack and get out of her without being seen then we can contact Coulson on Sat phone," she said.

"The arrest of Benedik better not make this village disappear," Barnes remarked.

"It won't. Let's go," she said.

Morse started to crawl to the forest line. Not wanting to go, Bucky followed. He was used to acting alone. There could be a hundred men with him on a mission, but he always acted alone. He was the Winter Soldier, a man out of time frozen when not used and thawed out when needed. In some ways he and Steve were not that much different.

Avengers

Laura Barton carried baby Nate in the baby Bjorn. He was bundled up because there was a chill in the air. She sat on a picnic bench and watched Natasha play with Cooper and Lila, as Clint and Steve fixed the rood of the house. She had been nagging him to fix the leaks in the roof for months, but it only took a restless and feeling healthy Captain America to get it done properly.

"Auntie Nat, in a fight who would win Iron Man or Captain America?" asked Cooper.

Natasha smiled then answered, "Iron Man has a lot of tech and weapons, but Cap is the better fighter and soldier. If I had to chose..."

"You better chose me," yelled Steve from the roof. He stuck his over out and looked down at her from the roof.

She looked up at him and glared then yelled, "How did you hear Cooper's question?"

"Improved hearing from the serum," he answered then he disappeared as he went back to work with Clint.

Natasha walked over to the bench and sat beside Laura. The kids followed her.

"Okay, who would win - you or Captain America?" asked Cooper.

"Me," Natasha smiled triumphantly.

"I don't believe you," pouted Cooper.

Laura wanted to laugh. Her son loved the Avengers but especially Captain America. It drove Clint crazy. Stark had sent the kids all the Avengers action figures, vehicles, and play sets and Clint wanted to bit his tongue off when he had to ask for more Captain America stuff. The only good thing about it was that Stark was kind of pissed that Cooper preferred Captain America over Iron Man.

With an amused expression Natasha looked at Laura.

"My feelings should be hurt, but they're not," she said.

"I have to admit that Steve is a good role model for Cooper," said Laura.

"You tell that to bird brain?" asked Natasha.

"Never," chuckled Laura.

The both looked at the same time as Steve jumped off the roof and landed bent knee on the grass. He was dressed in blue jeans, work boots, and work shirt just like Clint's, yet it hung on Steve differently then it hung on Clint.

"Oh my God, he does cut a figure," admitted Laura.

"Yes, he does," agreed Natasha.

Steve turned and then caught the toolbox as if it was a light bag filled with cotton that Clint dropped from the roof. Next, Clint dropped the unused materials to the grass and then he headed down the long ladder. Steve turned and started to walk towards Laura, Natasha, and the kids.

"The roof is water tight," smiled Steve.

"Thank you, Captain," said Laura.

"Call me Steve, ma'am," he said.

"It's Laura not ma'am," replied Laura.

"Since this is our last night here, I thought you and I could make dinner, Steve," said Natasha.

"I agree," said Steve.

"You don't have to leave now," protested Laura. "Thanksgiving is in few weeks and then the Christmas season. You two should stay."

"We can't," Natasha spoke for them. "The more time we spend here the better the chance we are found. It's time to go."

"We've burdened you enough. Natasha's right; it's time to go. I hear Montana is pretty country. Maybe I'll get a chance to do some drawing and painting," smiled Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The cabin isn't too far from Casper, Wyoming," Natasha told him, as she drove the used pickup truck they bought with cash from Coulson's slush fund.

"I thought you said Montana not Wyoming," Steve said surprised by the change of venue.

"Spy craft, Cap. You don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, where you are going if your life depends on it," Natasha informed him.

"But Clint... you trust Clint and his family," said Steve. This was part of Natasha that he couldn't understand even after all these years. Telling the truth was part of his makeup; it was Steve Rogers even more than Captain America. It's why he was a horrible liar.

"Clint knows I wouldn't tell him the real location. If he wants to find me, he'll know how. The cabin isn't far from the base of the Casper Mountain near the North Platte River. We'll be isolated. We'll have to fill up the water tank from the river every few days and get provisions from Casper," Natasha told him.

"I'll never get used to the lying needed by spies," said Steve. The second he used the word lying he regretted it. He knew that Natasha was sensitive to being called a liar.

"Spy craft not lying," growled Natasha.

"Okay, spy craft," said Steve.

"Listen, Rogers, spy craft has kept me alive in a world where a great many people want me dead," hissed Natasha.

"Like Braga," added Steve, who immediately regretted saying the man's name.

"No, not like Braga. He was an amateur and greedy, a fool actually," she said with venom. "I'm talking about survivors of the Red Room, former KGB killers, and many more. I've made a great many enemies and I have the scars to prove it."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Natasha," Steve said.

He looked at the speedometer and saw that it went from fifty-five to now it was eighty-eight miles and hour. Making fists to relieve stress, he stared straight ahead as Natasha went round cars and picked up speed.

"Agent Romanov, please slow down," requested Steve.

"Can't take the speed, Cap," she smiled.

"I'm fine if I'm the one driving," he said.

"What? You don't trust me?" she said.

Steve reached over and placed his left hand gently on her right hand, which was on the steering wheel.

"With my life and more, Nat," he said softly.

Suddenly, she started to press on the break. Finally, she slowed the car back to sixty miles and hour. Steve removed his hand. Natasha turned her head and looked at him. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were glassy, as if she wanted to cry.

"Your life and more, Steve?" she asked.

"Yes, Natasha, my life and more," he said.

"What more?"

Steve turned his head and looked down at his lap. He was afraid to tell her that he meant his heart.

"I trust you with everything, Nat," he said. "I think of you as a partner, a teammate, and a friend."

"Sorry I got angry, but I tire of hearing people judge me or Clint or Fury because we lie. We are spies and spies lie in order to succeed and also in order to survive. It's part of the job," she said.

"You don't have to lie to me," Steve replied. "I have no agenda and I don't want to manipulate you. I care for you."

She smiled, as she looked straight ahead and drove.

"You care for me, huh?" she said. "You care for the Black Widow."

"The Black Widow is my teammate and partner. I trust her. Natasha Romanov - I care for," he stated without looking at her.

"Natasha Romanov is just a name I made up after joining SHIELD. The Black Widow is who I am," said Natasha.

"No, Nat, Natasha Romanov is who you are," he countered.

"I have blood on my ledger, Rogers. You know that. I've told you before that I've done things, unforgiveable things."

"I grew being taught that God will forgive anyone, even the worse sinner, if they sincerely ask for forgiveness and due penance," said Steve. "I believe nothing is unforgiveable."

"You don't know the things I've done," she sighed.

"And you have done things to save people lives, also. Along with the blood on your ledger, you have a great many good works. Stop underestimating yourself, Nat. You deserve so much than to think that way about yourself. You're a good person," said Steve.

"I thought I could be a good person, find some redemption, by helping Bruce," she said.

Steve's stomach turned. Bruce. He was her redemption. That's a powerful thing, maybe more powerful than love. He wasn't her redemption.

"He was a fool to leave you, Nat, because I have no doubt that you could have saved him from the Hulk. You could have saved him from his loneliness, too. He's supposed to be genius, but I have my doubts now. You are a good person, Nat, a very good person and he was a damned lucky man to have you in his life," he said.

He heard her take in a quick breath. It was as if his comment was a jab to her ribs. He didn't look at her, though, but allowed her some privacy. Turning his head he looked out at Wyoming allowing silence to be the traveling companion the rest of the way.

Avengers

In the Bus, Barnes and Morse met with Coulson in his office, while Melinda flew the plane and the rest of the team relaxed.

"It's not the helicarrier but it'll do," said Coulson about the bus.

"You have style, Coulson," said Morse.

"The town is ninety percent Hydra. We have to go in either with an army or an elite small team," said Barnes.

"Like the Avengers with SHIELD backup?" asked Coulson.

"The Avengers without Steve leading them," Barnes said as if that wasn't an option.

"They are still good, very good. Steve and Natasha trained them," said Coulson.

"We should talk to them," said Barnes.

Coulson reached over and pressed and intercom button on his desk.

"Agent May, take us to New York city, Avengers Tower," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Coulson looked at Barnes. He had dark circles under his eyes and a haunted look in his eyes. The man needed rest and more. Unfortunately, there was time for rest. Without Steve Rogers, they needed the Winter Soldier.

"There are spare beds available. You should get some food then get some sleep," Coulson said to Barnes.

"I don't require much sleep," said Barnes. "It comes from all that freezing and unfreezing."

"Sorry about that," said Coulson. "Well, still you need nourishment, so eat something. The food is great but it's edible."

"I could eat," said Morse.

She stood up and then nudged Barnes shoulder with her hand. He looked up at her.

"Come on let's get something to eat," she said, "then you can watch me sleep since you don't like to sleep."

Barnes sniffed as if he was slightly amused. Morse was no longer getting on his nerves. He stood up and then followed her out of the office. Coulson read about Barnes. He knew how important he was to Rogers, so he was willing to deal with Barnes.

Coulson sighed. Dealing with the Winter Soldier was one thing but now he had to deal with Stark and the New Avengers. He suddenly wished he was in Tahiti for real instead helping the new SHIELD fight the good fight.

Avengers

They stopped at a local store in Casper, which was the closest city and filled the back of the truck with supplies. Natasha figured twelve bags of groceries should last them five or six days the way that Steve ate. They got back in the truck and headed to the cabin. Just like she promised it was in a reclusive spot. Steve looked at it and shook his head.

"Definitely not a five star hotel," he said.

"You don't like it?" Natasha asked.

"Actually, I do like. It's a real wooden cabin. It's old fashion and out time, just like me," he smiled.

"Let's move in," said Natasha.

They soon found out that amenities were limited in this cabin. There wasn't a bath, but a shower with limited hot water. Also, there was satellite radio and satellite TV. The Kitchen was small and only had a stove, so there were be no microwaving food. The living room had a fireplace, which was necessary, since the heater for the place was small. Next, there were two bedrooms and neither one of them could be called luxurious. What Natasha did find that excited her was a false wall and behind it a weapons stash. There was plenty of clips of ammo, four Glock 22, two M4A1 carbines and clips, four smoke grenades, two flash bang grenades, and five regular grenades. They might not be comfortable but they would be well armed. She didn't bother to replace the false wall in the living room since she wanted easy access to the weapons.

Steve was unpacking supplies in the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. When he noticed that sat down on the well used sofa, he thought it would be a good time to make up for his behavior in the car.

"I'm going to make dinner. What do you want?" he asked.

"Borscht," she answered.

He sighed. One, he didn't know how to make borscht, and, two, they didn't buy beets. He shook his head and smiled then tried again.

"How about I make us oven fried kitchen, French fries, and mix together a cole slaw?" he offered.

"I wouldn't refuse it," she said.

She stood up and looked around.

"I'm going to check that there is a enough water in the tanks, enough propane for cooking and heat, and then put our bags away," Natasha told him.

"Okay," he said then watched her exit the cabin to get started.

Steve spent the next half hour prepping and then putting the chicken in the oven along with the handmade French fries. Next, he prepped the cole slaw and then started mixing it. He liked his cole slaw creamy and slightly sweet. Once everything was done, he cleaned up after himself.

Natasha returned from her bedroom changed into sweatpants, a white tee shirt, thick socks, and a zip up sweater. He looked questioningly at her attire.

"It gets cold around here," she said. "Real cold."

"Do you want a fire?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

Since he had noticed a pile of cut food when they first arrived, he went out and grabbed several large pieces. He returned to the cabin and used newspaper and small pieces of kindling to start the fire then he went out and got more food, that he piled beside the fireplace.

"I think I'll sleep out here tonight with the fireplace," she commented.

"Probably a good idea," he said then noticed the size of the sofa and shook his head. He couldn't sleep on the sofa even if he wanted to fit. Natasha was small enough to fit on it, but his legs and body would keep him from getting comfortable. "Dinner will be done soon."

"Good," Natasha replied.

Steve went into the kitchen and checked on the food, which Natasha curled up on the sofa and stared at the fire. He wanted to engage her in conversation but she appeared to content to bother, so he just stayed in the kitchen and waited for the food to finish.

Avengers

Nick Fury didn't want to meet in New York at the Avengers Tower but he had not choice. He arrived with Maria Hill in a Quinjet to find Coulson and his team already there. The New Avengers were also gathered, as well as Barnes and Agent Morse. The only one not there was Stark, who went off to Alaska to convince Banner to come back to the Tower.

"Boss," Coulson greeted Fury, who walked into the living room area form the landing pad. He was dressed in his usual all black with a long black leather coat. Maria Hill didn't wear the SHIELD catsuit but instead was dressed similarly to Fury.

"Coulson," Fury nodded. "Who is in charge of the Avengers?"

"Right now it's me and Sam," said Rhodey.

"Okay, War Machine and Falcon are your leaders," huffed Fury. He wasn't impressed.

"Boss, we got Benedik and the evidence is over whelming," said Coulson.

"I know. Good job," said Fury.

"Barnes and Morse have tracked down a town in Sokovia that is ninety percent Hydra and the location of their other secret base in that country," Coulson told him.

"We can't afford collateral damage on this if the Avengers are going to be used," said Fury. He looked over at the Winter Soldier, who stood apart from the rest of them. "Barnes, you were trained by Rogers. You understand how he plans a mission, his tactical skills, I want you to draw up the plan how to take this town then War Machine, Falcon and I will look at it. How long do you need?"

"Twelve hours," he answered.

"Get to work, soldier," said Fury.

Barnes nodded then looked at Falcon and asked, "Where can I work?"

"I'll set you up in a spare bedroom," said Sam.

Barnes nodded in the affirmative. He'll draw up a plan just like Steve had taught him. Steve always cared about protecting the innocent.

Sam started to lead Barnes away, but Fury stopped them.

"Wait!" called Fury. "One more thing, it appears that we have a damned mole. Coulson file, even his most top level files, have been accessed. I think someone in the new SHIELD is working for Hydra and searching for Captain Rogers. Everyone here has to work together and keep everything in house, this house. We have no way of reaching Romanov or Rogers, so I also need someone to play whack a mole."

"That would be me," smiled Morse.

"Mockingbird. You are now on a mole hunt. Find the bastard and bring him or her to me alive," ordered Fury.

"Yes, sir," said Morse.

"Now where is the bar because I need a drink," said Fury.

Avenger

At first Steve's dream was normal. He was his old thin, sickly self back in Brooklyn spending time with his best friend, Bucky Barnes. But then the ice came. His dream world became frozen and he no longer was his old self, but he was Captain America stuck in ice and freezing.

"Steve! Steve, wake up!" a female voice pulled him out of the ice.

Steve opened his eyes. He was shivering. His whole body felt icy cold. Natasha was standing beside the bed looking at him with concern.

"Steve, what's wrong?" she asked. "Your skin is ice cold."

"Dreamed I was in the ice," he stuttered. "Don't do well in the cold. It brings out my PTSD."

PTSD? Steve had PTSD. She never even considered that. He never acted like he had PTSD. Most soldiers she'd seen with Post traumatic Stress Disorder had trouble functioning in every day life. Steve always appeared well without any symptoms other than nightmares.

Natasha knew that she had to get him warm and keep him warm. He needed to come to the living room with her.

"Steve, get up and come with me," ordered Natasha.

"Sorry about this," he stuttered.

"Stop apologizing and come with me," she said after draping the comforter over his shoulders.

Dressed in sweatpants and black tee shirt. Holding his hand, she led him to the fireplace that was generating most of the warmth in the cabin.

"Sit," she barked.

He sat in front of the fire then she added two more large pieces to the fire and then she poked them with an old black iron poker to get them ignited. She checked on Steve's condition. His shivering was down, but his skin was still icy.

Natasha went over to the sofa grabbed her comforter and returned to Steve. She sat in his lap and then made sure they were both covered by his and her comforters. Before when she was alone one the sofa, she was warm, but now in Steve's lap she was toasty.

"Thank you," Steve quietly said.

"Dreams of ice and PTSD, huh?" she said.

"Yup," he answered in a barely audible voice.

She moved in his lap, so that she could take his face in her hands. Steve looked into her eyes.

"Don't be ashamed of nightmares or at having PTSD," she said. "Is there anything they can do for you?"

"Exercise helps. I haven't been getting much lately because we've been on the run, but exercise helps, especially using the heavy bag," he told her.

"Starting tomorrow you exercise, okay, Steve?" she said.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Go to sleep," she whispered in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Avengers

Mockingbird, Agent Morse, yawned as she entered the rebuilt Triskelion and headed to her hardly used office. She was going to spend the morning putting to together a list of potential moles. Entering an elevator, a young agent slipped in before the door shut.

"Ma'am," he said.

She nodded in return, though part of her wanted to snap his neck for calling her ma'am. When did she become a ma'am? She was just thirty. But the new recruit looked to be just out of college.

The elevator stopped and door opened and she exited then headed to her office. Letting herself in she sat down then booted up the computer. The parameters for whom she was looking for was easy. It couldn't be a field agent or new recruit because the information was hacked the stand alone computers that kept agent information. Field agents and new recruits were better at sabotage. It had to be someone with supervisor status and someone who was trusted, and that meant someone who was working at SHIELD before Captain America destroyed those helicarriers and exposed Hydra. Now that was a more limited list, maybe eight to twelve agents.

She logged on to the computer. It was time to get those eight to twelve agent names.

Avengers

Steve woke with a dying fire in the fireplace and Natasha still in his lap. Although he liked having her in his lap, he was suddenly aware that she was sitting on his morning erection and now was desperate to get her off of him before she woke up and noticed. Steve started to move and Natasha shifted in his lap and woke up. He stopped moving prayed she didn't notice.

Natasha stretched her arms above her head then stopped when she became aware of what she was sitting on. A devious smile crept over her lips.

"I see you happy to see me this morning," she purred.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I'm... I don't...," he stumbled over his words, as he blushed.

"It's just morning wood, Cap," she smiled devilishly. "Or should I say morning sequoia. I guess that serum made everything bigger."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Steve commented as he turned a deep red.

Natasha slipped off of him and Steve got up and rushed off into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, all he wanted to do was not come out who could sneak out without being scene. Never had he been so embarrassed in his life.

Natasha stoked the dying embers of the fire. A smile still played on her lips. She knew that Steve was embarrassed, but in her mind he had nothing to be embarrassed by. It was just the opposite. She had no doubt that if Clint or Stark or any of the other male Avengers, except maybe Thor, were hung like Steve they would be sharing that information. Leave it to Steve to be embarrassed by it.

Steve exited the bathroom quickly and went right in the bedroom. He stayed in there for five minutes then came out dressed in grey sweats, black converse sneakers, and a long sleeve shirt for a jog.

"I'm going for a run," he said.

Natasha, who was staring into his eyes, shifted her eyes to his crotch and then back to his eyes. Once again a devious smile crossed her lips. Steve's face was once again a deep shade of red.

"Want me to join you?" she asked innocently, enjoying the fact that she was driving Steve Rogers crazy.

"No, I think I'd rather be alone," he said then headed to the door, opened it, and exited. He shut the door behind him and he could hear Natasha laughing.

Natasha couldn't help but laugh. She loved making Steve feel uncomfortable. He was usually so strong and so in charge, so when she had a chance to make him uncomfortable she loved it. The man could get on her nerves, but other than Clint, she would want him on a mission protecting her back. He was trustworthy, loyal, strong, and handsome. Handsome? She stopped herself. She had to admit that he was an amazing physical specimen, including handsome. Suddenly, thinking of Steve made her cheeks flush and she felt a warmth growing in her stomach.

Maybe she spent too much time in his lap last night because she had awakened feeling very attracted to Captain America. She might not speak with the thick accent, but she was Russian. A former KGB spy and assassin shouldn't love Captain America, she thought. Love! Wait, did she think love? Yes, she was attracted to him, and he had an effect on her sexual, but love? Suddenly, Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, needed a long run of her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Starkjet took off from the Alaskan runway. The pilot made his perfunctory announcements that Stark and his guest ignored. They sat in the luxury seats in the back sipping freshly made tea. Tony picked up his cup of tea and sampled it, made a face of disgust then put it down. Bruce smiled, as he sampled his cup of tea.

"Bruce, I'm glad you're coming home," Tony said to his friend.

"I thought it was a good idea to be under SHIELD's observation, but I have to admit that it was getting on my nerves and we know that isn't good," said Bruce.

"I know I couldn't stand it," said Tony.

"You assured them that you had a way to subdue if the Other Guy came out to play. How?" asked Bruce.

Tony reached down and brought up a briefcase. He put it on the table between them and then opened it. There were six grenades in it.

"Each one of these grenades carries a sedative so strong that I guarantee nighty night for the Hulk," stated Stark.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I analyzed the gas that SHIELD uses on you when they have you caged. I improved the formula, condensed it, strengthened it, and put it in a handy dandy grenade," explained Tony.

"So why to do you have six?" smiled Bruce.

"In case one or two don't work," chuckled Stark. "We are talking about the Hulk here. I've underestimated him too many times, so this time I'm going for overkill."

"Good idea," Bruce said. "Now, what are we going to work on that is so important?"

"We are going to prove that Captain America is not only innocent but we want him on the wall protecting us from enemies foreign, domestic, and alien," smiled Stark.

"Where is Steve?" asked Bruce.

"Red and Barnes broke him out of a Sokovian prison then he and Red disappeared. They'll stay disappeared until all charges against him are dropped," explained Tony.

"Nat," said Bruce softly. "She's probably pissed at me."

"Well, she was definitely effected by your taking off," said Tony.

"Yeah, I bet," sighed Bruce. "I have to talk to her."

"Well, you can't until we can prove that Cap is the wholesome hero that he truly is," said Tony. "So far, we have brought down a ranking Hydra member who was in the Sokovian military, General Benedik. Next, the team and SHIELD are going to take down a small town in Sokovia that is a front for Hydra."

"What are you and I going to do?" asked Bruce.

"You and I are going to go through all the forensic evidence and prove to everyone just how dangerous Ultron was," said Tony. "I built him..."

"With my help," sighed Bruce.

"I thought we'd be best to prove that the bastard was even more dangerous than Loki and the Chitauri," stated Stark.

"Fine, we can do. It might take weeks but we can do it," said Bruce.

"That's my science bro," smiled Stark. "I have your old room ready and waiting for you."

"Just keep this tea and those grenades close by," said Bruce.

"I will."

Avengers

Steve took an extra long run that he followed up with by cutting down some trees and turning them into firewood. If the pile of wood beside the cabin was any indication they now had enough food to last the winter, if not for two winters. Now that he had a good sweat from running and cutting wood, Steve wondered what he could do next to avoid Natasha and her knowing smile.

Inside the cabin Natasha did something she hardly ever did and that was cook. For some reason she found that she had a craving for Beef stroganoff. Since all the ingredients were in the kitchen, she went about making a big pot full. Now that the beef, mushrooms, and sauce were cooking, she prepared the egg noodles. While on vacation and staying with Clint, she once made this dish for him and his family, who enjoyed it immensely. It always reminded her of her Russian roots and of family.

The cabin door opened and Natasha reacted quickly by drawing the Glock she was wearing in a holster. Steve looked at her standing in the kitchen pointing a gun at him and sadly smiled.

"Shoot me," he said very softly.

Natasha lowered her weapon.

"I've made Beef Stroganoff for lunch. Well, I actually made enough for lunch and dinner and then some. Why don't you shower and change and the noodles will be ready and we can eat," she said.

"I'm not really hungry," he said.

"Steve, don't act childishly. I'm sorry about joking with you this morning, but you really have nothing to be embarrassed by. Men wake up with erections. It's part of being a male. You just happen to be a very above average male," she said. "It's okay."

"I know I'm being childish or old fashion, but it's just that I haven't... I'm not really," he stopped feeling very uncomfortable.

"You're a virgin. I get it," said Natasha.

Again, he blushed deeply then sighed heavily.

"Agent Romanov, I travelled with a group of showgirls for almost nine months. When I started that USO tour I was a virgin, but by the time it ended I wasn't. Yes, I'm inexperienced, especially by today's standards, but I'm not a virgin," he stated.

Natasha smirked then said, "Stark owes me a thousand bucks."

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"There is a bet on that if you are a virgin or not," she said. "Stark made a bet with each Avenger who wanted in on it if you were or weren't. I bet that you weren't."

"Well, I'm not. One of the showgirls kept hounding me for a date. I finally gave in and we went out. It was an awkward evening because I was never really any good with dames... I mean women. At the end of the evening we ended up in my hotel room and, well, against my better judgment we did it. I regretted it afterwards. I didn't love her. Heck, I didn't have any feelings for her. It was wrong, so I vowed never to do that again unless it was with someone I cared for, someone I loved. That's who I am, Natasha, and I can't help it," he explained.

"Again, Steve, I'm sorry for joking, and I like who you are," she said.

He smiled genuinely. Natasha felt her stomach tighten with that smile.

"Do you mind if I collect that thousand dollars from Stark when this is over?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I don't mind. I really hate that he likes to bet on my personal life," sighed Steve. "Maybe it will teach him a lesson to have to pay you the money."

"Thank you, Steve," she said.

"I'm going to shower and change. I'll be back for lunch," he said.

Natasha knew since he skipped breakfast in order to take an epically long run and chop wood for hours that he'd be hungry. Unexpectedly, she found that she hoped he liked her cooking. It was an odd feeling for her. She was having far too many emotions about Steve Rogers lately, too many. Those emotions along with the fact she was becoming sexually aroused by his presence just were not a good combinations. Maybe she needed to start exercising for hours, also.

For a moment she listened to the Steve putting on the shower and the change of sound as he got under the spray. Part of her wanted to strip and join him to see what that showgirl had taught him all those years ago. The pot of water for eh egg noodles started to boil, so she turned and added the noodles. Yeah, she really needed to start taking long runs, also.

Steve exited the bathroom wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt. He carried his gym clothes in his hand and walked into his bedroom with them. When he returned he smiled.

"Smells good," he said.

"Sit in down in our dining/living room area," she said. "It'll be done soon."

Steve sat down at the small dining table that was in the corner. The wooden chair he sat on creaked under his weight.

"I was thinking about dragging my mattress in front of fireplace tonight. I really don't want another nightmare like last night," he proposed.

"Good idea. I have the sofa and you take the floor," she said.

"Good," he smiled.

The noodles were ready. Natasha dumped them into colander then placed a heaping amount of noodles on a plate and covered her Beef Stroganoff. She grabbed a fork and brought the plate over to Steve and placed it in front of him then handed him a fork. He smiled as he took the fork.

"Thank you," he said.

"Try it, Rogers, and tell me the truth," she said.

He sampled the food. At first it was a tentative mouthful then he shoveled some more into his mouth. He looked up at Natasha.

"This is really delicious. I hope you have a lot more," he said.

"I do," she smiled then she went into the kitchen and made herself a plate.

Returning to the table they ate in silence. It was a more comfortable silence than she thought it would be considering all that had happened in the last fifteen or so hours. Steve finished his first plate of Stroganoff then got himself seconds.

"I thought tonight we can see how this satellite TV works and find a movie to watch," Natasha proposed. "I can make us some popcorn."

"Salt and butter or Sugar and butter on the popcorn?" he asked.

"Salt and butter," she answered as if it was a strange question.

"When we were kids and we couldn't afford sweets, my mother would make popcorn for Bucky and me with sugar and butter instead of salt and butter," he told her.

"He was your brother more than a friend, wasn't he?" she observed.

"Yeah, he was. When he got me out of that Sokovian prison I suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay since Bucky knew who I was again. He called me Punk like he used to," Steve told her. "Even though I was hurting, for a moment there I was happy. Bucky was back. My brother was back."

"He is working with SHIELD to root out Hydra and change the world's view of what happened in Sokovia," she informed him.

"I should be out there helping," Steve stated.

"No, you shouldn't. You need to stay off the grid until public opinion starts to shift," she said. "America may love you, Steve, but the rest of the world doesn't, and the US will play politics with your future unless we get a few more countries on your side."

"Do you really think President Ellis would hand me over again to a country after what happened in Sokovia?" Steve asked.

"The man has to play international politics, Steve. People don't like that the US seems to have a bigger say in SHIELD's business than other countries. They don't like that the Avengers are headquartered in the US. They don't like that it was a hero named Captain America who led a battle against Ultron in Novi Grad nearly destroying that city and killing thousands of innocent citizens. Even to this day they just don't understand how dangerous and powerful Ultron was," she explained.

"So, what you are telling me that we may be off the grid for months," he said.

She nodded yes. Steve sighed.

"Natasha, you don't have to stay with me. Now that I'm this far off the grid I can manage to stay that way. Return to the Avengers, they need you," he said.

"Are you telling me that you don't need me, Rogers?" she asked him.

"No, I'm telling you that you should doing something more with your life than babysitting me," he said.

"I have a job, Steve, and it's keeping you safe, so live with that. I'm not going anywhere," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Now, finish your food," she ordered him.

Avengers

Fury arrived with Hill in order to hear Barnes plan. The Avengers gathered in the large conference room along with Stark and Bruce. Barnes came in and noticed Mockingbird wasn't there. He had gotten used to her presence.

"Steve always told me to keep things simple," he started.

"Simple - sounds like Spangles," joked Stark.

Barnes glared at him. Tony opened his mouth to defend himself then quickly shut it. He remembered his father telling him stories of how loyal Captain America's men were to him.

"Okay. First, we need a satellite trained on the town, as well as four observers for a week in order to identify those town people aren't Hydra. Once that is done, Ant-Man and Wasp enter the town unseen," Barnes stopped. He looked at Stark. "Are they able to carry in shrunken form explosives strong enough to cause a big bang?"

"Theoretically, there is no reason that Pym Particles can't work on C-4," said Tony. "They'll just need to return to normal size in order to set the charges and have them be effective, otherwise they'll be setting little bombs that make little bangs."

"You two will set some charges in strategic places. Once the explosions go off I want SHIELD STRIKE teams to enter the town and exfil the non-Hydra residents. Once they have them out, the Avengers and me enter, laying down massive danger, and take out the most strategically important areas that will also be identified by the satellite and observers," explained Barnes. "Finally, the STRIKE teams, which got the non-Hydra residents out will now re-enter to take into custody Hydra personnel and act as backup."

Fury smiled then said, "Cap would be proud of you. We will need leaders for each phase."

"SHIELD will pick the leaders for the observers and STRIKE teams, and War Machine and Falcon lead the Avengers," stated Barnes. "I'll follow their lead since I'll be entering with them."

"Rhodes, what do you think of the plan?" asked Fury.

"Sounds solid to me," said Rhodes.

"Let's set this plan into motion," said Fury.

Avengers

Steve woke in the morning. He spent a warm night on the floor beside the fire. It was still grey outside, so he checked his watch. The time was four-thirty. Steve turned from his side to his back to find that Natasha was on his bed with him. Her comforter covered everything except her red hair, as she was curled up into a small ball. It made him smile.

As quietly as he could, Steve got up and placed another lop on the fire, so it warmed up the cabin some more. He went into the bedroom and changed into his running gear then quietly opened the door and went for a run.

Natasha woke up alone in the cabin. It was nice and warm. Steve had placed another log on the fire for her. Stretching, she stood up on the mattress and yawned. Her first move was to pull the mattress back into Steve's bedroom and hoist it up on the box spring. After that she checked the time to see it was six-thirty. It was time to make coffee.

Steve finished his long run. He had stopped for forty minutes to enjoy nature, and also let Natasha get more sleep before he returned. Opening the door, the cabin a comfortable warmth to it and he smelled coffee brewing. His ears picked up the sound of Natasha taking a shower and singing Nina Simone's _Sinner Man_.

He grabbed two mugs and then poured two cups of coffee. As he was about to add sugar and half and half to each coffee, his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of several boots outside of the cabin. His first thought was that they had been compromised, so he ran into his bedroom and grabbed his shield then he slowly opened the bathroom slipped into bathroom. Natasha stopped singing. Walking over to the curtain he slowly pulled back the curtain to have a nude Natasha aiming a Glock at him. He placed a finger to his lips requesting quiet.

"I heard boots outside. Five to six pairs. They are setting up a cross fire," he whispered.

Natasha nodded then whispered, "Compromised."

He nodded yes.

"Get dressed," he said.

She turned off the water then put on her sweat pants and sweater. Her shoes were outside of the bathroom.

"I'll draw their attention," he whispered.

Before she could argue with him, he took off at a speed she couldn't keep up with. He burst through the bathroom and continued running until he burst through the front door. Natasha heard gunfire outside of the cabin. She took off and went to the gun cache and grabbed another Glock then headed outside.

Once she stepped out of the door she saw three men already down. Steve was caught in a crossfire, so she aimed with her right hand at one shooter and her left hand another and fired. Both men went down dead. The finally shooter started to run, but Steve knocked him unconscious with his shield. He looked over at Natasha.

"We need to zip tie those unconscious then pack and get out her," he stated.

"Coulson safe house list in compromised. This explains why we weren't attacked in Portugal. That was my location," she said.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"We improvise," Natasha smiled.

Avengers

Agent Morse had whittled her list down to three agents without twenty-four hours. Each agent was a supervisor before Captain America exposed Hydra and after the event. They had Level six security clearance and worked in the Triskelion. She was waiting for a thorough forensic analysis of their finances that Fury ordered with a Level 8 security clearance that meant it was to be done quickly and given only to Associate Director Hill or Director Fury.

Morse sat in her office waiting for a call from Fury. Once he got the report on their finances, he'd call her up to his office to review the report. Her telephone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Agent Morse," she said.

"Get your arse up to my office now," ordered Fury.

She hung up and headed to Fury's office. Five minutes later she was let into Fury's large penthouse office. Fury looked up form his desk and motioned her to sit. She sat down.

"I read the report," he said.

"Do we have a suspect, sir?" she asked.

He nodded yes then brought up a holographic image and with his hand tossed it off his desk where it enlarged. The image was of Agent Franklin Miles. He was a supervisor in the undercover section and expert in computer hacking and bomb making.

"I should have guessed it was him," said Mockingbird.

"Why?" asked Fury.

"He used to lunch with Stillwell at least once a week," she said.

"He is now your suspect. It seems Miles has an off shore bank with 1.2 million dollars in it. A slush fund he uses of his Hydra ops," said Fury. "I want you to catch him with his hand in the cookie jar then I want you to cut his hand off. Understood?"

"He'll be under 24/7 surveillance, sir," she said.

"Very good. Now get to work," he dismissed her.

Avengers

Natasha loaded the bed of the truck with the grenades, extra clips of ammo, and the remaining Glocks, as well as Steve's shield then she covered them with a tarp. On top of the tarp she placed their bags, while Steve dragged the unconscious assassins into the cabin. Natasha got in the truck and started it up and waited for Steve to join her. Several moments passed and he got into the cab on the passenger side. he had on his leather jacket zipped up and an expression of determination on his face.

"Where to?" he asked.

She handed Steve a black baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Put them on," she told him.

He did as he was told. She also put on a baseball cap and dark glasses.

"Again, where are we going?" he asked.

"From here on in we are using my safe houses and only one other person even has a clue where they are located throughout the world," she answered.

"Clint?"

"That's right," she said. "He doesn't know locations but he knows how I think."

She pulled away from the cabin and gunned the engine. Steve took a deep breath. He trusted Natasha, but he just wanted to know where they were going.

"Nat, where are we going?" he growled.

She smiled then answered, "Venice, California."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natasha noticed that Steve had fallen asleep during their drive. As an experiment in the Red Room she was given a super soldier serum that increased her strength, mental acuity, stamina, and metabolism. She healed quicker than normal, was far stronger than her small frame appeared she could be, could stay up for three days before she had to collapse, and had a metabolism that allowed her to drink a man twice her size and three times her weight under the table. combine the with the intense and heatless training the Red Room forced on her. It was an amazing serum, but it paled in comparison to the serum that fused itself to Steve's DNA. Yet, she was wide awake and he was sleep. Something was wrong.

Reaching over, with her right hand she unzipped Steve's leather jacket and sure enough saw the cause of his tiredness. His white tee shirt was soaked in blood. He must have taken at least one bullet back in the cabin.

"Goddamn you, Rogers," she said to herself. "Rogers, wake up!" She yelled at him and punched him in the shoulder.

Steve came awake. He looked around to get his bearings then turned his attention to Natasha.

"How many times were you shot?" she asked him.

"Three. A through and through that did little damage on my right shoulder, a bullet that is broke a couple of ribs and exited, and one buried in the chest muscle on the left side," he told her.

"Damn," she hissed. "I wanted to drive straight through to California."

"You can. My body is already healing, although the blood loss is slowing my healing. I jut need fifteen or twenty minutes on the side of road to dig the bullet out of my chest muscle," he told her.

"Blood loss is slowing healing, Rogers, so that means the potential for an infection, maybe even sepsis," Natasha growled. "We stop at the next motel and I operate on you and you rest for at least one day."

"I can make it to Cal..." he started to protest but Natasha cut her off.

"I don't need a hero right now. I need someone who is thinking and making good decisions. Think like a spy, Rogers, not a soldier," barked Natasha.

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He zipped up his jacket and then rubbed his forehead with his right hand. He hated to admit it but he was starting to feel a little hot. Besides getting the bullet out, he needed some food and rest to help with the production of blood.

"You don't have to operate on me. The bullet is stuck in the chest muscle. All I need is a sterilized knife and a sterilized needle nose pliers," he told her.

Natasha rolled her eyes and kept driving. She was lucky because heavy dosages of strong painkillers worked on her. Steve's metabolism burned off painkillers and like it burned off alcohol. He had grown used to having to deal with a lot of pain.

"What type of food do you need?" she asked.

"Steak or hamburger," he answered.

"We should be seeing an exit soon with food and lodgings soon," she said.

"I'm just going to close me eyes until then," Steve told and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Avengers

Franklin Miles took all of six hours to give Agent Morse what she needed to take him into custody. He accessed SHIELD's intel on the Black Widow looking for information on her patterns and habits when going off the grid. She immediately alerted Fury then took his into custody and dragged him to the nearest interrogation room.

She watched him behind a one way mirror, as he sat handcuffed to the table waiting for someone to interrogate him. Fury came into the observation room and stood beside Morse.

"Well done," he said.

"He made it easy," she replied. "Do you want me to start the interrogation?"

"No," Fury smiled. "I'm having someone interrogate him who has some skin in the game."

"Who is that, sir?" she asked.

Before he could answer the door to the interrogation room opened and Coulson strode into the room. There was no doubting that the expression on his face displayed his anger. Miles had given the safe houses he provided to Romanov to Hydra. The man deserved what he was going to get.

"Phil, they sent you to break me, huh?" smiled Miles.

Coulson walked right up to him and hit with a left hook using his new artificial arm to dislodge Miles' cyanide tooth and several other teeth sending them to the floor. Miles spat out blood then snarled at Coulson.

"I have rights," he said.

"No, you don't. You see you are not in America. You are in the country of SHIELD right now and here's what is going to happen. You are going to answer every question I ask you or I am going to have you sent to the new sand pit to be locked away with alien tech and traitors," Coulson told him in a pleasant tone.

"You don't intimidate me," said Miles.

Coulson slapped him with the back of his artificial hand nearly breaking his jaw. Miles spat more blood out of his mouth, as his lip was split to go along with the missing teeth.

"Please, continue to fight me on this, Miles, because I am going to enjoy taking you apart piece by piece," smiled Coulson.

"You wouldn't," said Miles.

"I was Tasha handler for years. I consider her a friend and anyone who knows me knows that I have a man crush on Captain America. I not only will hurt you but I look forward to it," stated Coulson.

Miles no longer looked confident.

Avengers

Steve went into the bathroom with a tactical knife that Natasha provided and a needle nose plier that she purchased at a local store. While he operated on himself, she went out to get them food. After making an incision on his left chest muscle, Steve gritted his teeth then reached in with the pliers and pulled out the slug. A grunt of pain escaped his lips then he exhaled and started to breath heavily. Next, he poured alcohol on the wound and put a surgical bandage over it. In a couple of days, the wound would be healed without a scar, such was the power of Erskine serum.

Exiting the bathroom, Steve was surprised to see Natasha had returned. She sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard nibbling on an onion ring with a cheeseburger in the other hand. On his bed a bag with three large cheeseburgers waiting for him, as well as onion rings. A soda was on the table beside his bed.

"Have fun in there?" she smiled.

"Loads," he sighed.

"You look pale," she noted.

"I'll look better after food and some sleep," he told her.

"Good. We leave tomorrow. I want to get to Venice as soon as possible so I can find out what the hell has happened and we keep getting attacked," said Natasha.

"Who you going to call?" he asked.

"Steve, I have my methods and contacts, which I keep mine. Spies don't share," she teased him.

"I thought we were in this together," he remarked.

"We are, but that doesn't mean we share everything. Are you going to give me your shield?" she grinned.

"Give me a motorcycle and my shield and I could disappear and stay disappeared," he told her.

"Maybe in the 1940s in Germany but not now, Cap," said Natasha. "Now eat then get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sitting on his bed and then opening the bag of food. "I'm sorry to get you involved in this, Nat. You shouldn't have to be on the run with me."

"I chose to help you, Steve. I wanted to do it," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I can keep you safe and I want you to be safe," she said.

"Why?" he asked again.

Her face became serious and she stared at him with an intensity he didn't expect.

"I care about what happens to you, Steve, and I wasn't about to let you play the martyr for us. We were a team In Sokovia and as a team we caused that damaged fighting Ultron," she told him.

"I was the leader of that team and a leader takes responsibility for his team. Those just aren't words to me. I believe in that," Steve told her, as he bit into his first burger.

"You not my leader," she said in a soft yet hard voice.

"What am I then, Natasha?" he asked.

"You're important to me," she said. "You've trusted me when you had cause not to trust me and you've protected me when I needed someone to cover my back. And no matter how many times I seem to disappoint you, you don't give up on me. Now eat up and get to sleep because I want to get out of this place sooner rather than later,"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"I hate when you call me ma'am," she said.

"I know, ma'am," he grinned.

Avengers

They arrived in Venice Beach, California at night just as Natasha wanted to arrive. Steve was surprised that their destination was located at eh Venice Canals, an attempt by an entrepreneur to recreate the canals of Venice, Italy. They parked at a two story terra cotta colored home with wrought iron balcony on the second floor. Natasha parked in the garage of the home then let them into the house.

"Shield pays better than I thought," remarked Steve, knowing that this home must cost millions.

Natasha laughed then told him, "This is a gift from the KGB to Natalie Romanova. When Clint spared my life and offered me a chance to change sizes, I procured my handler's operation slush fund just in case working for the good guys didn't work out."

"Working for SHIELD has worked out for you, right?" asked Steve.

"It has, so I have used the money for setting up a couple of safe house, a retirement fund, and the rest went to children's charities," she stated.

They entered the home. It was sparsely decorated, but tastefully. Natasha turned on the light of the first floor. They were standing in the living room, which had a large round mouth fireplace dominating the room, along with an entertainment center that included a large plasma TV. A black leather sofa, a large comfortable armchair, and a coffee table that looked to be an antique were the only pieces of furniture.

"I'll have to get us food tomorrow. There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. The basement is a gym and a washer and dryer. Besides the living room there is a small dining room and a kitchen where you can cook for me," Natasha smirked.

"Who are you known as around here?" asked Steve.

"I am Tasha Rogov," Natasha answered with a thick Russian accent.

A chill went down Steve's spine at the sound her of accent. He didn't want to show it but he found it sexy. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at her with an expression of curiosity on his face.

"The accent is because many of heard Natasha Romanov speak without an accent in perfect English. I wear no makeup, change the color of my eyes with contacts I have upstairs to brown, and have an accent and no one can tell that Tasha Rogov and Natasha Romanov are the same person," she said explained with the accent then dropped it. "People are easily fooled."

"I guess so," Steve replied softly.

"Your bedroom is upstairs on the left. Bring your stuff upstairs and then come day and we can relax for the rest of the night watching TV. I have some wine here if you want some," she offered.

"Thanks," he smiled then said, "let me take my bag upstairs."

Steve headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom. When he opened the door to the bedroom he was surprised to see a queen size bed in a bedroom with forest green walls and an antique chest of drawers and Anwar dresser in a corner. Steve dropped his bag on the floor and his shield on the bed. He walked over to a bedroom window and looked out at the canal. It was a beautiful place to stay, even romantic, and he did have deep feelings for Natasha, so why did he feel a sense of gloom.

Avengers

A beautiful red haired woman sat a mahogany desk in a large office. On the walls were pictures of Johann Schmidt and his companions. Some were of Schmidt when his face was normal but others were of Schmidt when the super soldier serum turned his face into a red skull. An old Hydra flag hung on the wall. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she snapped with a German accent.

Dr. Kurt Mueller entered her office. He saluted her and said, "Hail Hydra, High Commander Sinthea Schmidt."

"Hail Hydra," she saluted him with a Nazi salute. "Is our gift from the old remnants of the KGB ready for me to see."

"Yes, Commander," he said.

She stood up and followed the doctor to an elevator. She continued to follow him until they entered a large lab filled with three men in white coats and eight Hydra well-armed soldiers. Mueller escorted her up to a hyperbaric chamber where a large man slept.

"This is Alexei Shostakov. We have unfrozen him and placed him in this chamber until you are ready to wake him," Mueller said.

Sinthea Schmidt smiled. Even though she was beautiful, her smile was cruel.

"Alexei Shostakov, the Red Guardian," she said. "They say the serum that made my father and runs in a weaker form in my blood made him insane. He was obsessive and when he felt someone either used or deceived him then he became murderous. Of course, his ex-wife was that he was most obsessed with and that which he most wanted to kill because she deceived and cheated on him."

"He will be difficult to control," said Mueller.

"I have no intention of controlling him. I am going to tell him that his beloved ex-wife, his Natalie, is the concubine of Captain America then I am going to help him as much as I can to find the Black Widow and Captain America so that he may kill them," stated Schmidt. "Wake him!"

"Yes, Commander," said Mueller.

Avengers

Steve got up later than he expected to get up. Checking the time it was nine in the morning and there was a note from Natasha telling him that she had to run some errands including picking them up food then she wrote to tell him to head to Venice beach and pick up a coffee and breakfast. She left him a key for house. It was November outside, but California November. He changed in his loose running short and a long sleeve white jersey he used for working out. After socks and sneakers were added to his wardrobe, he put his wallet in his back pocket, the black call cap on his head, and the sunglasses on then headed out for a light jog and breakfast.

Steve was enthralled with the variety of people that populated Venice Beach. From tourists to men and women playing beach volleyball, scantily clad men and women roller blading, and more. It was almost overwhelming. With the temperature in the mid seventies and only jogging a few miles Steve didn't even sweat. He did grab a large coffee and a cinnamon bun and walked around some more.

Steve found himself outside of the famous orange building Muscle Beach. Inside the serious bodybuilders worked out, but the also worked outside in a sectioned off area where male and female bodybuilders jumped iron. He stopped and watched out of awe and curiosity.

"White flour and sugar will kill you," barked one of the male bodybuilders.

"Okay," he replied then continued to eat his cinnamon bun.

For some reason the fact that Steve appeared to be in amazing shape with muscles and everything else they worked so hard for, yet he wolfed down a cinnamon bun and then a coffee, it irritated this bodybuilder.

"You work out?" asked the bodybuilder.

"Everyday," answered Steve.

"Prove it. You look strong. If you dead lift the same weight as me then I'll give you hundred bucks," the bodybuilder offered. "If you can't do it, you'll give up cinnamon buns and coffee."

"I like cinnamon buns," smiled Steve.

"What's your name?" asked the bodybuilder.

"James," Steve answered. "James Buchanan."

"People call me Lion," the bodybuilder told him. "Come on in and we'll lift."

Steve emptied his coffee down his throat then threw the cup away. Instead of walking over to the entrance of weight area, he graceful hurdled the fence impressing everyone, including Lion. Lion walked him over to the free weights. There were a couple of guys waiting for him. He told them to put three and forty pounds on the weight bar.

Steve watched and wondered if he should purposely lose. The amount they were playing with Natasha could pick up. For him it would be easy. He watched as Lion pumped himself up then did a clean and jerk with the weight. The crowd, which gathered to watch, applauded. Lion put the weight down then walked over to Steve and got into his face.

"You need to be serious about this. Your body is a temple," he said.

"Actually, it's just a body and shouldn't be a place of worship. You know the old saying about false idols," said Steve, who suddenly felt a need to prove a lesson.

Steve walked up to the same weight. He bent over, grabbed the weight and curled it easily to his chest then he changed his grip on the bar and brought it over his head without effort. The crowd went wild. Steve brought the bar down and gently placed it on the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked Lion.

"I told you I work out everyday," said Steve, who then added. "Keep your money and thanks for the entertainment."

Steve walked away with both men and women looking at him with a mix of longing and admiration. As he put distance between himself and Muscle Beach, he made a mental note not to visit again. He drew too much attention to himself. If Natasha found out how much attention he drew to himself, she'd be pissed and he didn't want to piss her off.

Avengers

Steve spent several on the roof with his sketchbook and several pencils. He found a folding chair and brought it up with him then sat and enjoyed himself. As a young man before he was finally accepted into the army, he made a living as a sketch artist for the New York Police. The weak little guy from Brooklyn was everyone's favorite artist because he was fearless and the most talented artist they had.

"Spending a lazy afternoon, Rogers?" Natasha asked him.

Steve almost fell off his chair. Even with his enhanced hearing he didn't hear her sneak up on him. He started to close his sketchbook, but Natasha swiftly moved and took it from him.

"What do we have here?" she asked no one in particular.

"My sketchbook, Nat. Please give it back to me," he pleaded.

"After I look," she said.

She leaned against the parapet of the roof and started reviewing sketches. There were sketches of New York and DC, also of the Avengers both old and new, waitress and waiters, old and young people, and then something that shocked her. There were several sketches of her. One must have been done by memory because it was her in her catsuit during the Chitauri attack. There was another of just her face. It shocked her for the lack of cynicism in her eyes and arrogance around her lips. Finally, there was one of her from the cabin in her yoga pants and tee-shirt. She was exercising and even she had to admit that she looked beautiful. Natasha closed the sketchbook and handed it back to him.

"You are very talented," she said.

"I always was talented at sketching but I was color blind so I couldn't paint. Now that I'm no longer color blind I've started to dabble in painting, though I still prefer to sketch," he told her.

"How do you get people to pose for you?" she asked him.

"I don't need to have people pose. The serum gave me an eidetic memory," he said. "Show me something once and I remember it perfectly."

"Don't tell Stark that or he might start giving you lessons in technology," she smiled. "I made lunch. Come on, Big Guy."

Steve followed her back into the house and down the stairs. Waiting for them on the dining room table was a tossed salad and a chicken salad wrap along with a bottle of white wine. Steve sat down and sampled the salad, which had a vinaigrette dressing.

"I tend to cook a little differently from you," she smiled.

"It's delicious," he said.

Natasha laughed and then said, "You can't lie, Steve. It's healthy for you."

He blushed and sampled the chicken salad that had pecans and grapes in it.

"Did you ever date Sharon Carter?" Natasha asked him.

"A couple of dates," he answered.

Natasha poured herself some wine. She did it because she wanted some wine and she did it because she needed to mask her reaction. Natasha didn't like that they went out on a date.

"How it go?" she asked with a calm, unreadable mask.

"It went," he smiled. "I got busy looking for Bucky with Sam and then other things. It wouldn't have worked anyhow."

He reached over and took the wine bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Why?" she asked.

Steve frowned with that question. How was he to answer her? He just wasn't interested in a beautiful young woman who was interested in him and related to his lost love Peggy Carter because he had fallen in love with his aloof red haired Russian spy and assassin partner. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Too busy, too much happening in my life," he said.

"So, you like her?" asked Natasha not letting go of the subject.

Steve suddenly remembered she was the best interrogated at SHIELD. He was screwed unless he came up with answer she'd accept.

"Sharon is a good person, but she's not for me," he answered.

"Why? Do you already have someone in mind?" Natasha asked.

"I have someone in mind," he answered.

Natasha gave Steve her best 'I'm going to crack you' smile.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Steven Grant Rogers, Captain, 0-462362 T42 43," he smiled.

"Really, you are giving me your name, rank, and serial number," said Natasha.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"I broke Loki and I've broken others. I'll break you, Rogers," she said. "But not now. Eat your lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered then smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James Barnes broke into the underground bunker by ripping the iron door off the hinges with his left cybernetic arm. In his right arm he held the latest version of the AK-47. Once the door was cleared he opened fire on the Hydra agents. Within two minutes they were dead and Barnes was thumb drive into one of the many computer and started downloading intel.

Sam Wilson entered the bunker. He looked at the dead bodies and shook his head. Part of him wanted to judge Barnes, but he wasn't there so he'd settle for sarcasm.

"Don't believe in prisoners?" he remarked.

"Not often," said Barnes.

"Downloading intel?" asked Sam.

Barnes nodded yes then reached into his pocket and took out another thumb drive and tossed it to Sam. Sam caught it. He stared at the SHIELD issued drive for a moment.

"Pick a computer and download intel," said Barnes almost sounding like order. "We need to find something, anything, that can help Steve clear his name and show the world he is a hero and not a menace.

"Sure," said Sam, who then headed over to a computer and plugged in the thumb drive and started to download intel. "Innocent civilians were cleared without a problem. Well done on that."

Barnes shook his head.

"Your plan went smoother than I thought it would," noted Sam.

"I thought like Steve. That's all it took. He did train me back in the SSR," replied Barnes.

"Uh huh," said Sam. "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

"Too much time on ice can limit your conversational skills," Barnes stated without humor.

"Okay," sighed Sam. "I hope we hit a goldmine here. The Avengers need their leader."

"And I need my friend," added Barnes.

Avengers

Steve was cooking dinner since he volunteered. After a healthy lunch he had a taste for something less healthy. Although his mother was Irish through and through one of the best things she cooked was a spaghetti sauce with meatballs. Of course one of his Howling Commandos, Dino Manelli, gave him his mother's recipe, so between the two recipes Steve made an excellent spaghetti and meatballs. Or so he thought and he hoped Natasha thought.

"Smells good," said Natasha, as she came into the kitchen.

"It has to simmer for two hours with the meatballs in it to get the favors perfect," Steve said.

"Really," she smirked.

Steve took a wooden spoon then sampled the sauce. He took the Parmesan cheese and grated some into the sauce then stirred the sauce and meatballs. Steve cleaned off the spoon under the faucet and then he dipped it in the sauce again. Instead of tasting it, he offered it to Natasha as to sample. Looking at her for the first time he realized she was in full spy mode. Natasha was tight black jeans that were tucked into her knee high black leather boots and a skin tight white tank top. She sampled the said and then smiled.

"Wow, that's good," she said.

"So, two and two half hours to simmer then dinner will be ready," Steve told her.

He started to clean up after himself. As he placed a few item in the sink, Natasha's hands came around him and placed a spoon and can opener in the sink. As she reached around Steve's body she purposefully rubbed up against his back in order to make him uncomfortable and put him off his game. He close his eyes and took a deep breath knowing that she was up to something.

Backing away she moved to the large wooden island in the middle of the kitchen and hopped up on it to sit. Steve turned and looked at her. He looked at her closely. Her green eyes were back, as the brown contact lenses were gone and she had on red lipstick that reminded him of Peggy. He felt his heart starting to beat quicker.

"What are you up to, Nat?" he asked.

"What's her name, Steve?" she asked.

"Steven Grant, Captain, 0- 462362 T42 43," he stated.

"Cute, Captain Rogers," she said. "I'm going to break you."

Steve went to walk away and she extended one of her legs.

"Make a spy curious and they become determined to get the intel, Captain," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

Natasha was off the island in split second. She pushed Steve back against the cabinets and then placed her hands on either side of Steve on the counter top getting as close as she could knowing it was making him uncomfortable.

"Is she part of the new SHIELD?" she asked.

"Nat, I'm not going to tell you," he stated.

"Why not, Steve? It's just a name. Why are you afraid to tell me a name?" she asked.

"I'm not afraid," he replied.

"Are you the same Captain Rogers who destroyed Hydra in World War II then brought down SHIELD in order to go after Hydra again?" she asked.

"You know who I am, Nat," he said.

"I thought you were the great and courageous Captain America, but I could be wrong," she purred knowing from the red that was starting to color his cheeks that she was getting under his skin.

"Please don't do this, Nat," he almost pleaded.

"A name. Come on, Cap, make a name up if you have to. Just give me a name and I'll stop, even if I know that name is a lie," she said softly then nuzzled his neck. Her lips left a slight trace of wetness on his neck.

"Stop," he said a little stronger.

"Afraid of cheating on your girlfriend with that bad female spy?" he teased him.

"That would be impossible," he growled then took her by the shoulders and moved her back slightly. "I couldn't cheat on her with you, Natasha."

"Why is that, Steve? She's too pure and I'm too broken, is that it?" she asked in a voice that no longer teased, but carried a dollop of pain.

"No, Nat, I can't cheat on her with you because you are her," he told her then he moved her closer and bent his head and devoured her mouth with a kiss.

At first Natasha was surprised by the kiss. For half a second her mind went blank then she parted her lips slightly and allowed Steve's tongue access to her mouth and tongue. Soon they were both deeply kissing each other and it continued until they were both in need of air.

Natasha pulled away and took two steps back. She had to admit that her head was spinning and her knees were rubbery.

"I'm the woman you have fallen for, Steve?" she asked.

He nodded yes.

"Me?"

"You. I've fallen in love with you," he said.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Oh, it's been a while," he said.

"You told Bruce that he should give a relationship wit me a try. Why?" she demanded starting to sound angry.

"I wanted you happy," he answered.

"So, you were willing to sacrifice your happiness for my happiness, huh?" she said.

"Yes, I was," he said.

"You idiot. How dare you do that? Who is to say that you would make me happier than Bruce ever made me?" she asked him.

"You looked happy with him, Nat," Steve said.

She was happy, or, at least, she thought he was happy. Yet, she never felt like this with Bruce. Her heart was racing and a warmth from her stomach grew to an inferno in her loins. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

"Shut up, Rogers, and kiss me," she demanded.

Steve took her in his arms and kissed her again. As they kissed Natasha brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Steve's right hand started to wonder until it slipped under her tank top and then slipped under her bra taking her left breast in his large hand. He started to gently pinch her nipple.

Natasha ripped her mouth away from his, which then allowed his mouth to move to her neck. She sought his ear.

"I'm not fragile or made of glass. You don't have to play with me so softly," she said in his ear.

His fingers pinched and twisted a little harder.

"Take me to my bedroom now," she growled in his ear then she started to suck on his earlobe.

Steve obeyed her.

Avengers

Natasha wiped the sweat from her brow, as Steve rolled off her. Her body no longer felt like her own. It was both exhausted and overly sensitive to his touch. Tremors of pleasure still cascaded through her body. She was breathing heavily, as was Steve, who had turned onto his side and grabbed her with his arms and brought her closer to his body.

The warmth of his body felt good as the sweat was starting to dry and cool her off. She may have had more experienced lovers, but she never had one more suited for her, or one that made her feel so much. Making love to Steve, and she had to admit that it was love not just sex, was ineffable.

"Wow," he said as he nuzzled her hair.

"Good description," she said.

"I love you, Nat," he said.

"Yeah, I got that impression," she replied not wanting to get overly maudlin. She was Russian, so he was lucky that she cuddled after making love. Her eyes traveled to alarm clock. It was six fifteen. No wonder the sun had lost so much energy, she thought. They had been going at it for over two hours. "Steve, it's six fifteen."

His body tenses up and he got out of bed quickly. She turned to see him standing there completely naked. He turned and looked at her.

"I have to turn off the sauce before it burns," he told her.

"I thought as much," she said. "Go, do I'll bring your clothes down, so we can eat. I don't know about you, Lubovnik."

A big smile appeared on his face. She had forgotten that he spoke Russian.

"Thank you, Lubovnitsa," he replied then headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Once he was gone, a smile lit up her face. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom attached to her bedroom and cleaned up then she changed into yoga pants and a white tee shirt. She grabbed Steve's clothes off her bedroom floor and brought them downstairs with her.

Heading into the kitchen she found Steve in there naked putting spaghetti into a pot of boiling hot water. He turned around to face her and she saw he had a semi-erection. Fully erect or semi-erect she had to admit that his penis was impressive. She tossed him his clothes.

"Remind to tell Stark that his father and Dr. Erskine did really good work," she said.

Steve blushed as he put on his jeans. Next, he put on his black tee shirt.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he said.

Natasha walked up to him, got on her tiptoes, and gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked wondering what he had done.

"For everything," she said then she went to the cabinet and grabbed plates, glassed, and cutlery. "Grab a red wine from the wine rack. I'll pet these on the dining room table."

"Yes, ma..." he started to say ma'am, but stopped. "Yes, Nat."

She smiled and exited the kitchen. Steve found himself smiling and happy, as Natasha left the kitchen. He knew that she was not an easy person to deal with, but neither was Peggy and he fell in love with her. Quickly, he grabbed a colander, out it in the sink, then he poured the pot of cooked pasta into colander. Next, he grabbed a large bowl and then put the pasta in the bowl. Finally, he ladled plenty of sauce and meatballs over the pasta, grabbed a bottle of red wine, and joined Nat in the dining room.

She had set the plates up so that they sat across from each in the middle of the table and not the ends. He put the wine and food in the middle of the table and then sat down.

"Smells delicious," she remarked.

"Dino, who was one of my Howling Commandos, used to tell me that Americans liked too much gravy on their pasta," said Steve. "He called spaghetti sauce gravy. Dig in."

Natasha loaded up her plate then Steve did. They both started eating.

"Benedik has been taken down by SHIELD," Natasha told him.

"Good. The man was a butcher," hissed Steve.

"He caused you a great deal of pain," she stated.

"I can take it. But he enjoyed it," said Steve.

"Sovokvia being under the influence of Hydra has people taking about maybe Captain America being given a raw deal," she told him.

Steve nodded as he ate.

"The conversation is changing, Steve. That's good for you," she said. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"I'm not," he smiled.

Natasha furrowed her brow and asked, "Why?"

"Because of you," he replied.

"When did you become a charmer, Rogers?" she asked him.

"When I fell in love with you, Romanov," he answered.

"We are going to take this relationship slow, Steve," she told him.

"How slow?" he asked.

"I don't want us to rush and screw this up. I want this to last," she said.

"So, no more sex?" he asked.

Natasha raised and eyebrow and glared at him then said, "No more sex... until after dinner."

Steve smiled then said, "I'm glad I didn't make dessert."

Avengers

Bruce and Tony were in the research lab pouring through everything they had on Ultron. Even though Ultron could be ruled and extinction level event, he was still a remarkable creation, a sentient AI. Vision was no longer considered an AI but a synthetic human, which meant he was a court case waiting to happen.

"We can't let all of this research and information to get out there, Tony, or someone will try and recreate Ultron," Bruce stated.

"I'm not going to disagree with you, Science Bro," said Tony.

Tony was reviewing the first appearance of Ultron at Avengers Tower. Right from the beginning, he had decided that humanity was a problem. Of course, he thought the Avengers were a huge problem. Too many in congress and the world agreed with that.

"We need to be careful no to over edit what we give the world to see," said Tony. "I don't want to be accused of trying to hide anything."

"So many we should destroy what we don't want to get out of this lab," proposed Bruce. "One Ultron is enough."

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Bruce. His guilt had already led him to retire Iron Man and slip behind the scenes. Now he was going to play with scientific evidence in order to protect humanity from another one of his failures.

"I agree," sighed Tony.

Bruce smiled sadly and placed his right hand on Tony's shoulder giving him a sign of support.

Avengers

Natasha straddled Steve and slowly rode him. Steve lay underneath her allowing her to be completely in charge of their lovemaking. He stared up at Natasha. She was lost in the throes of pleasure. Her face was almost serene with a hint of joy. He wanted to make her happy; he wanted to make her his.

Natasha picked up her tempo getting faster and faster building up until she reached a climax that she so intense that her whole body shook. Steve sat up grabbing her in his arms as she trembled from her climax. He lay back down taking her with him and then continued to thrust until he came to a climax. His climax brought another scream of pleasure from Natasha and a shuddering body. The shuddering slowed until it was just trembling on her art.

Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his body, Steve's face was dominated by a large grin. She did call him her lover, which made him happy.

"I'm not afraid," he said.

"You should be," she retorted.

"Nat...," he started to speak.

"No, listen to me, Steve. I want this and I'm not going to fight it, but there are things you have to know," she stated.

"Okay, I'm listening," he said.

She lay in his arms for a few moments quietly. Part of her wanted to tell him and part of her was afraid to tell him, who she really was. She moved away from his arms and turned on left side so that she could face him. He didn't move, but just waited for her to talk.

"You parts of my story, you've heard of the Red Room," she said.

"Yes."

"I was taken as a child from my family and brought to be a killer, a seductress, and a spy for the KGB. My first kill was at the age of 12 when I killed another Red Room student. It was a test to see which of us went on to the next level. I passed; she didn't. At the next level was injected with a weaker version of the super soldier serum. It increased so many of my abilities. My trainer became a man who also had the serum, a man we only knew as the Winter Soldier," she explained.

"Bucky," Steve said his friend's name.

She could hear the pain in his voice.

"I didn't know him as anything except the Winter Soldier," she said.

"Nat, so far there is nothing you've said that changes how I feel for you," Steve told her.

Hearing those words caused tears to sting at her eyes, but she ignored them. She was thought by the Winter Soldier that emotions were dangerous.

"Off and on for the next five years, he trained us. There were times that he disappeared for assignments and also for recalibration, where he was mind wiped and put back on ice," she explained. "By the time I was seventeen I was an experienced assassin having had made seven kills. On my eighteenth birthday I was given two assignments, one was to kill a doctor working on experiments to make a super soldier in the Czech Republic, and to seduce, marry, and convince to join the Red Guardian program Alexei Shostakov. The first assignment I was able to do but the collateral damage was a fire from a grenade I used that burned hospital killing dozens and dozens of children."

Natasha stopped speaking for a moment, as she fought back tears and emotions. It only took a matter of seconds and she returned to her story in a monotone.

"The second assignment I succeeded at with equal ease. Alexei and I married nine weeks after meeting him. I seduced him and he fell in love with me. He joined the Red Guardian program several weeks after our marriage and I divorced him as he underwent the effects of the Russian super soldier serum. It was easily arranged," she told him. "Because of my successes, I was given the code name the Black Widow. Assignments continued and the red built up on my ledger until Clint was sent to stop me by killing me. Instead of killing me, he offered me a chance to redeem myself. I took that chance."

She stopped speaking and looked at Steve. He had tears in his eyes. Natasha thought the tears were a rejection, so she started to get out of the bed. As she threw her legs over the side of the bed, Steve's strong arms enveloped her and pulled her back into his body.

"I am so sorry who had to go through such pain and torture," he said softly. "It is a testament to your strength that you've become the person you are now, which is a good person, Natasha, a person who tries to d what is right. Don't ever think what you told me lessens my love for you. It doesn't. I love you, Nat."

"Steve," she sobbed as the tears and emotions flowed, "do you mean it?"

"Natasha, you know I don't lie," he whispered in her ear, as she wrapped herself around his body. "I love you."

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu," she replied then sought out his mouth.

He obliged her and in moments they were once again shutting out the world and losing themselves in passion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Barnes stood statue still in Nick Fury's waiting area. Fury's secretary kept looking up at him with a mix of appreciation and fear. Finally, fury buzzed her and told her he would see Barnes.

"Agent Barnes," she started.

"I'm not an agent for SHIELD," he corrected her.

"Mr. Barnes, you can go in now," she said.

He walked over to Fury's office door and the doors opened. Bucky entered then the doors shut behind him. Nick was standing up looking out the large windows behind his desk. He had his hands behind his back and it looked like he was lost in thought. The two men stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I heard from the President today," Fury broke the silence. "If Captain Rogers proven the innocent man he is then you are getting a presidential pardon. But it will be on several conditions."

"What are the conditions?" asked Barnes.

Fury turned and looked at him.

"You work for me, you work for SHIELD," said Fury.

"I won't be an assassin for you," growled Barnes.

"You'll be one of my agents and you'll do what you have to do to complete a mission," said Fury.

"What else?" spat Barnes.

"You'll partner with someone I approve," said Fury. "Mockingbird seems to work well with you, so I'm thinking you stay her partner for now."

"She's part of Coulson team," said Barnes.

From what he could tell Coulson was being carte blanche in order to deal with Steve and liaison with the Avengers. It was considered highly desirable position to work with Coulson.

"I know that," said Fury.

"Finally, you will work with the Avengers once Captain Rogers is back," said Fury.

"I'm not an Avenger," stated Barnes.

"Sergeant Barnes are you arguing with me, huh?" asked Fury.

"No."

"Good. Because if I were you I would never argue with me," said Fury. "I want you to report to Coulson. He and his Bus are due to land here in an hour before taking off for New York. The Avengers and Coulson's team are working on deciphering all the intel we got in Sokovia."

"I'll be going to New York with them," said Barnes.

Nick nodded yes.

"You see we are going to clean up this mess and Captain Rogers is going to stop being an international fugitive. The President is looking for only a small reason to throw his support behind Captain America. You might as well start getting used to working with Coulson and his team," stated Fury.

"Yes, sir," said Barnes without a hint of emotion.

"Go on and get ready to leave with them. You're dismissed," said Fury.

Barnes nodded then turned and exited the office.

Avengers

Steve was watching TV in the living room, while Natasha was upstairs on her laptop. According to her she had a way through chat rooms and other ways to keep in touch with certain individuals. Since Thanksgiving was coming up in a couple weeks, he thought she was probably checking in on Clint and his family. Instead of the news, he watched a college football game. It was Notre Dame against Florida. Steve remembered when Notre Dame was a powerhouse back in the 30's and 40's.

He went to reach for the remote on the coffee table when I tactical knife appeared beside it. Steve pulled his hand away quickly then stood up and turned around. An angry Natasha was standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked him.

"What are we talking about here, Nat?" he asked her.

"I contacted Clint because he's been keeping his eyes and ears open for me. Well, he tells me about a download on Youtube where a handsome, extremely well built man embarrassed a muscle head in a weight lifting competition. I watched it and it was you, Steve. You've opened us up to being found. You've blown this safe house and put us back in danger. DO you know how much of an amateur move that was? I hate amateurs," she snapped.

He closed his eyes and then rubbed his right hand over his face. When he did it, he knew he had screwed up but he couldn't stop himself. Yet, he wasn't enjoying being castigated by Natasha, even if she had a point.

"I made a mistake," he said.

"A mistake that is going to get us killed. I know you have a mind, a brilliant mind at times, especially in the middle of a battle for changing tactics, so can you please use it for other things," she stated.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, soldier. This was a fuck up you get just say I'm sorry and walk away from," she said. "Now I have to figure out our next step because we need to leave paradise. Shit, Rogers, get your ass our of the 1940's and remember in the modern world social media rules."

Steve was already pissed with himself, but he didn't need to be belittled. He knew he was from the 1940's. Every morning, every day, he was reminded just how out of place he was in this modern world. Since he was already dressed in jeans, a blue oxford shirt, and work boots, he walked past Natasha who as glaring at him. He grabbed his leather bomber's jacket, which was on a hook by the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" she barked.

"Out for a walk. If I say anything right now it will only cause us to fight and I really don't want to fight with you," he stated then exited with his jacket in hand.

Natasha stared at the closed door for a moment then closed her eyes. When she opened them she had tears in her eyes.

"I handled that well," she sighed.

Avengers

Steve kept walking until he left Venice Beach behind him and nearing Santa Monica Pier area. He was so busy kicking himself for screwing up and getting Natasha angry that he didn't notice the he had picked up four men as a tail. His mind was too preoccupied with guilt and a bit of anger, which wasn't a good idea for him to lose focus right now.

As he reached Santa Monica Pier, which had a bit of amusement park as part of the pier, he stopped to watch the people enjoy themselves. He needed to calm down and watching people live normal lives often did that for him. Things had been going so well with Natasha and he had screwed them up by being himself. Tony liked to call him a boy scout. He was never a boy scout because of his health. Yet, he did have a certain morality and way of approaching the world that he seemed to have trouble straying from and it appeared that his morality, like himself, was out of date.

"Are you Captain America?" a young boy came up and asked Steve.

It was then that Steve realized he was without his ball cap and sunglasses.

"I believe your parents are looking for you, son," said Steve then pointed a little ways down the pier at the boy's parents who were looking for him.

"But are you Captain America?" he asked again.

Before Steve could say another word two of the men decided to take advantage of Steve while a kid was around and pulled their Sig Sauer handguns. They assumed that Steve would save the kid more than himself. Steve reacted quickly. He picked up the boy, closed the distance between him and the first shooter, and then he kicked in the gut with enough force to send him over the side of the pier and into the water.

"Sir," he called the man looking for the boy in his arms.

The man looked up and Steve twirled around and tossed the boy through the air to the man who was a good twenty feet away. The man caught his son and then fell to the pier with him in his arms. The boy was safe. The other shooter yelled, "Hail Hydra."

He opened fire on Steve, who did a tuck and roll. When his roll came to an end Steve shot off the pier and managed to hit the shooter with both his feet in chest also sending him into the water. Unfortunately, it was done. What were two now became eight men with weapons drawn and coming after Steve. He scanned the area and saw how populated it was, so he made a dash for it in order to keep innocent people out of the crossfire. Steve took off at full speed and ran into the traffic, sliding over the hood of one car, and then hurdling another. At least someone in a car had some protection around them from bullets, he thought. The Hydra agents tried to follow him.

They opened fire on Steve. He felt the impact of several of the bullets, but he ignored them and kept running at full speed, which none of them could keep up with. Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up beside him and the man on it pulled out a Tec-9 and aimed it at him. Before he could fire, Steve tackled him off the bike. They rolled into oncoming traffic. Steve stopped his roll first and stood up quickly so that he could take the hit from the car and land on its hood not under its wheels.

Just as he planned the car tried to stop from hitting him but slowed down enough that when he went hit the hood, the car widow and rolled over the top and landed on the street, his body was sore but not broken. The same couldn't be said for the guy on the bike who was now under the tires of a car.

Steve stood up and looked around him. In the distance he could hear the police sirens coming, but the Hydra agents weren't giving up on him, as they were running down the street towards him, though he had a decent lead on them now.

"It is time you die, Captain America," a thick Russian accent said from behind him.

Steve turned around and saw a reddish brown haired man who was the same height as Steve, but looked to be twenty or thirty pounds less than in him. He was dressed all in black and was holding two ballistic knives. The man rushed at Steve, swinging the knives at him as he got close. Steve dodged and defended himself, trying his best to avoid the blades. It was harder than Steve thought it would be, as the man appeared to have reflexes and speed equal to Steve.

The fight wasn't going well for Steve because he was on the defensive, so he decided to go on the offensive. Steve stopped the next pass by the knives then lowered his left shoulder and came into the man's ribs with a roundhouse left. He felt ribs break with the punch. The man took a step back.

"I will kill you," he stated with his Russian accent.

"Give it your best try," Steve said.

He came at Steve again. Steve noted his strength was almost equal to his own, so he must be someone with a super soldier serum. Next, the man held the knife straight out and then pressed a discharge button. The blade flew off and imbedded itself in the right side of Steve's chest. It definitely was a ballistic knife, which was one of the favorites of Spetsnaz.

Steve groaned in pain. Suddenly, he heard an engine gun and looked over his shoulder at Natasha, who was driving a black Corvette Stingray. Natasha looked at Steve and saw he was injured then she looked at his attacker.

"Alexei," she said aloud to herself.

The man saw Natasha and yelled, "Natalie, my wife. You die after the great Captain America."

"Steve," Natasha called to him then reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his shield. She tossed him his shield.

Steve caught it with ease then he faced Alexei. Stopping the knife with his shield, Steve counter by punching the man in stomach bending him over then with his shield on his right arm, he hit Alexei and knocked him flat on his back and into semi-consciousness.

"Get in the car," she yelled.

Steve stumbled over to the car and slip over the hood and got into the passenger seat. Natasha stepped on the accelerator of her car and took off putting as much distance as she could between them and the Hydra agents and the Red Guardian.

Avengers

Barnes burst into Coulson's office on the Bus. Coulson was in conversation with Daisy, as Barnes entered. They stopped talking and looked at him as if he was rude.

"Why the hell are we headed to Santa Monica?" growled Barnes. "Steve and Natasha are gone by now."

"Collect evidence, including proof Hydra was the one attacking Captain Rogers," Coulson said calmly.

"We should be tracking, Steve," demanded Barnes.

"We are in our fashion, but we are also trying to show the world that Captain America is not a villain or a danger but needed to fight real villains and real dangers," countered Coulson.

Barnes glowered at him for a moment then exited.

Coulson turned back his attention to Daisy, former known as Skye.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted I want you and Fitz to remove all traces of Steve beating the bodybuilder in a weight lifting competition," he told her.

"That shouldn't be too hard," she said.

"Also, let's see if we can pick up Natasha trail on the internet. I want to talk to her," he requested.

"Consider it down," she smiled.

"Thanks," said Coulson.

She started to get up and then stopped.

"Should we be keeping an eye on Barnes in case he is dangerous?" she asked.

Coulson shook his head no then said, "Steve Rogers is a like a brother to him. Now that he has his memory back he remembers all the bad he's done and he wants his brother to help him find redemption," explained Coulson.

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, I'll get to work."

Coulson smiled and nodded. She left him alone in his office. Once he knew he was alone, he reached into his suit coat's inner pocket and took out some newly purchased mint old Captain America trading cards. When he found Steve Rogers this time he definitely had to have him sign these cards.

He placed them down on his desk one at a time and admired the old trading cards.

Avengers

Natasha didn't even catch the name of the small town in the middle of nowhere California she stopped at. All she cared about was to get a room in the motel then to go purchase medical supplies without bringing notice to herself or her purchases. If Hydra was smart they were paying attention to purchases of medical supplies to help with gunshot wounds and more. She had packed a good first aid kit in the trunk of her car, but Steve still had two bullets in him and the blade from a ballistic knife. She needed alcohol and surgical pads, except both those would draw attention if you did a computer search of stores in the middle of California.

Her mind raced until she came to a solution. Alcohol would be replaced with vodka and surgical pads would be replaced with extra absorbent tampons. After depositing her hurting and bloody partner into the motel room, she went off to buy vodka and tampons. It didn't take her long to get the items at a late night pharmacy that also sold booze. Next, she stopped off at an all night diner and got four cheeseburger meals to go. She rushed back to the hotel room to find Steve bomber jacket on the floor along with a blood tee shirt. He was behind the closed door of the bathroom doing something she knew he shouldn't do alone. The first aid kit was gone.

Placing her purchases on her bed, Natasha tried the door, but it was locked. She knocked on it.

"Steve, let me in," she called to him.

During the several hour car ride away from Santa Monica, neither one of them spoke in the car, other than to supply basic information. By the time she felt that she had safely lost any Hydra agents, Steve passed out because of blood loss. Besides tending his wounds they needed to talk.

"I'll be a few minutes," he responded.

"Open now, please," she said softly. "I really need to see if you are alright."

Natasha heard some shuffling then the door was unlocked and opened. She pushed it open the rest of the way to see that he had been cleaning his wound and was preparing to pull the knife blade and then the bullets out. His jeans now even had blood on them. She could only guess the amount of pain he was in from his wounds.

"Take off your jeans and get into the bath tub," she ordered. "We want to keep the mess to a minimum."

"But..."

He started to protest but she grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn't the most passionate kiss they shared but it was one both of them needed.

"Listen, we fought. I yelled and had a tantrum and you made a mistake of going out," she said. "It's done. I love you, Steve Rogers, and I hope you still love me, too."

The edges of Steve's lips curved into a smile then he said, "I love you, Nat."

"Good. Get the jeans off and get into the bath tub," she ordered him. "When we are done I've got food for us."

"Good. I'm starting to get the shakes. I need protein to burn to quicken the healing process," he said.

Steve slipped off the jeans and lay down in the bathtub. He was too large for it but at least the blood would be contained to the bathtub. Grabbing the vodka, the tampons, and some gloves from the first aid kit, she put on the gloves then grabbed the blade and slowly pulled it out of his chest. Steve ground his teeth and moaned from the pain. Once it was out, she poured vodka on it. Next, she used liquid stitches on his wound then covered it with an extra absorbent tampon that she taped down.

"Okay, knife wound down," she said. "Where are the two in your back?"

"Right shoulder blade and back of my right arm right below the shoulder joint," he told her.

"Sit up and lean forward. I happened to pack a scalpel and a small forceps this time. Once I remove the bullets, I'll dose the area in vodka again and then patch you up. Okay?" she said.

"Go to it," he replied.

For the next twenty minutes she removed one bullet then patched him up with liquid stitches and a tampon, and then the other. Once she was done, she could see that Steve had almost reached his level with pain and blood loss.

"Now, Steve, I'm going to take a warm wet cloth and clean you then I want you to get into bed then I'll feed you," she told her.

"Okay, Nat," he said softly.

She cleaned him up of blood as best as she could then she helped him up out of the tub and to the bed. Natasha didn't bother with any clothes for him, but out him under the blankets after setting him up so that he was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Next, she went into the bathroom and did a quick clean, including running water in the tub to wash away the blood. Once she was satisfied with that, she washed up and left the bathroom.

Since there was a microwave in the room, she heated up the three meals she bought for Steve then brought them over to him. He opened up the first container and started eating the cheeseburger as Natasha heated up her own meal.

"Alexei Shostakov, Nat, he's the name you married when you were eighteen," Steve said quietly.

"He's the Red Guardian, Steve, a Soviet experiment to make their own Captain America. It failed and he went insane from the serum. I was told he was killed. It appears they lied, but they always lied. My guess is that they put him on ice like the Winter Soldier and that they old KGB guard sold him to Hydra just like they did the Winder Soldier," she said.

Steve took another bite of his meal then looked at Natasha. He knew she was trying to put on a good face for him but the fact Alexei Shostakov was back in her life was a devastating reminder of who she used to be.

"Nat, we'll face him together and I betting that Captain America can handle the Red Guardian," he said.

"Steve, you don't know how dangerous he is. He has my training, almost your level strength and skills, and is heartless and insane. I'm afraid he will kill you," she said and her voice cracked with emotion. "I can't have that. I can't let that happen."

He moved the food aside and opened his arms then said, "Come here."

Leaving her food behind she walked over to him and then folded herself into his arms and on his lap. Steve held onto her and kissed the top of her head.

"We are going to handle this together and together no one can stop us," he said then he kissed the top of her head again. "I'm sorry."

She moved so that she could looked him in the eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"For he mistakes I've made. They won't happen again. You are in charge of this mission and I'll follow your orders," he said softly.

Instead of responding with words, she brought her hands to his face and kissed him. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. For a few moments they lost themselves in their passion then Natasha pulled back.

"Eat then rest," she said.

"But..."

"My orders, Rogers," she smiled. "I want you back at full strength, so I can show you properly how I feel about you."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the breakfast nook in Avengers Tower Tony Stark sat across from his science bro, Bruce Banner, They both looked exhausted from lack of sleep and hours spent working on detailed work. Bruce yawned which caused Tony to yawn then he got up and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. It was three AM in the morning and they had finished up going through all the Ultron material, including CCTV footage, news footage, satellite footage, and security footage from Avengers Tower, as well as reams of reports, analysis, and scientific opinions. They had a final report, almost a full truckload of material, to give to SHIELD, but now it was time to eat.

Tony made them omelets and toast, as well as a pot of strong coffee. He served them at the breakfast nook. Bruce tasted the omelet, which consisted of kale, Swiss cheese, and bacon.

"This is really good, Tony. I didn't know you could cook. It seems out of character for you," said Bruce.

"I can't really cook," he replied. "I do make a delicious omelet, though. It was my great morning after trick to serve the pretty young lady a meal so that she doesn't feel like a one nighter, which she is."

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked into his omelet.

"I kind of miss, Spangles. Now he can cook a breakfast. Everything from pancakes to bacon and eggs. I especially like his scrambled eggs. They're creamy," said Tony.

"Nat was told me she liked to cook, but on rare occasions," said Bruce. He smiled at the thought of Natasha.

"You miss her," said Tony.

"Yeah, I do miss her. She was unexpected surprise in my life," Bruce conceded.

"Then why did you leave her?" asked Tony.

"I loved Betty. I still do, but I can't be with her. She wants to understand the Other Guy, but she can't. He frightens her, which means in the end that she is frightened of me. Natasha was afraid of the Other Guy, too, yet she overcame that fear to the point that she connected with the Other Guy. He likes her and listens to her, so when she was hurt in Sokovia, he went on a rampage and couldn't be controlled. This told me that I needed to be away from her. I mean she might think that a life in India helping the poor is something she can do because of the sins of her past, but she's the Black Widow. She's a damned action figure," Bruce explained. "I needed to leave for both our good, or so I thought."

"Well, she is off the grid with Captain America right now. God knows what sort of danger they face. Coulson gave them a list of safe houses and mole gave it to Hyrda," remarked Tony.

"I know. I wish the Other Guy could protect her. I miss her and I have to admit I wish it was someone like Clint or Barnes who was off the grid with Cap," said Bruce.

"Hey, considering the way that SHIELD is going after Hydra and the positive effect our report should have they should be back on the grid soon," Tony pepped him up. "Be optimistic. Everything is gonna be fine."

"You think?" asked Bruce.

"I'm sure of it," said Tony.

Bruce ate some more of his omelet with gusto. Tony smiled and started eating his omelet.

"I still miss Cap and the breakfasts he makes," remarked Tony.

Avengers

Natasha was in throes of pleasure as Steve found the perfect rhythm. Her back arched and she placed her hands on his chest, as he placed his hands on the wall above the headboard in order to give him stability as he thrust. Her breathing picked up and she started calling his name louder and louder until finally she let loose and soon after became limp.

Steve brought himself down on top of her placing his arms on either side of her body, so that he could stare into her eyes. He now slowed his pace slowly bring Natasha back to life from her orgasm. As she started to respond again, he picked up the pace again until they both were moaning and grunting and then they climaxed at the same time. Steve collapsed beside her on the bed, but Natasha quickly closed the distance between them fitting her body into his.

The Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, didn't cuddle unless she was with Steve Rogers.

"You are going to be the death of me," she sighed. Her body was wet with sweat and still had tremors of pleasure through her body.

Steve smiled, "So, I'm not bad for a inexperienced geriatric, huh?"

Natasha turned from having her back to him to staring him straight in the face.

"If Stark or anyone teases you again about sex, I'll set them straight. You should be teasing them," she smiled.

"You don't have to, Nat," he kissed her. "I don't care what they say as long as I have you."

Natasha put her forehead against his chest and enjoyed his body warmth and even the musky scent of him for a few moments. She couldn't believe how addicted to him she had become in such a short time.

"We should check out Port Orford, Oregon. Staying in this little motel the whole time isn't an option," he proposed. "I saw a dinosaur statue at the front of their Prehistoric Gardens. That sounds like fun."

"Sorry, Cap, not my idea of fun I don't do tourist," replied Natasha not bothering to take her forehead off his chest.

"How about food?" asked Steve, who then looked at his wristwatch. "It's two fifteen in the afternoon. I need food, especially if you want me to keep my strength up."

"I want you to keep your strength up and I'm starved, too," she said.

"Food it is," said Steve.

"There's only one problem, Steve," said Natasha.

"What's that, Nat?"

"Getting out of bed and getting dressed," she smiled.

"Yeah, one of these days we should stay in a hotel with room service," Steve remarked.

"I agree one hundred percent with that plan, Cap, a nice luxury hotel with room service," she said then she slowly started to sit up.

Steve tightened his arms around her. Natasha looked up at him and he captured her mouth with his mouth. They kissed for a few moments then Steve said, "Yeah, we really should get going."

"Yeah, we really should," she laughed.

Avengers

Port Orford had a population of just over a thousand, but what it lacked in people and amenities it made up for in beautiful beach area and serenity. Steve and Natasha chose a dive bar that served cheap drinks and burgers and sandwiches. Natasha had the hood of her hoodie up and Steve wore his black baseball cap, even though they doubted anyone would recognize them here. As they entered the jukebox was playing a Johnny Cash classic song. Out of habit both of them scanned the bar checking out the patrons. Both of them deemed the place safe and sat down at a table.

A young woman, no older than twenty, wearing tight jeans and a tight tee shirt that had Fun for All on it came over to the table.

"What can I get you?" she asked. Her tone was more of an offer to Steve for a good time.

"A Killian's Beer and can I get a double cheeseburger with fries and onion rings?" said Steve.

She smiled at him. It was an inviting smile and on that shouldn't be offered to a man with a date. The waitress then turned to Natasha.

"I'll have Killian's Beer and a cheeseburger with fries. You can go now," Natasha told her with some venom in her tone.

The waitress left them knowing that Natasha wouldn't allow flirting with Steve. Above the bar a TV set was on. The news was playing. It drew Steve's attention. There had been an attempted assassination on the Prime Minister of England. Ten were dead, including innocent bystanders. It was thought that Hydra was behind the assassination plot. It looked like Hydra was pushing back as SHIELD and the Avengers went after them.

"Hydra," he growled. "I'm getting tired of running and hiding, Nat. We should be going after Hydra. I should be going after Hydra. I feel like I'm failing in my duty."

"Steve, if we did join the fight right now then you'd be arrested and God knows what prisoner you end up in. I won't allow that," she said in a voice that allowed no argument. "I just got you, so I'm not letting you go."

Steve smiled then he said, "It goes against my nature to stay on the sidelines."

"Tomorrow, we have to decide where we head to next. How about tonight we just enjoy ourselves? Maybe I can find a song on the jukebox that we can dance to."

"I'd like that," replied Steve.

An image of Captain America appeared on the TV. Steve lowered his head just in case someone out two and two together and came up with him as Captain America. Natasha looked at the TV screen. President Ellis was calling for a congressional investigation to prove that Captain America did no wrong in Sokovia and was a hero in fighting Ultron. Natasha smiled.

"It looks like the President finally has decided to support you," said Natasha.

"Congressional investigations can takes months, Nat. I don't want to be on the sidelines for months," sighed Steve.

"Have faith, my love," she told him, even surprising herself that she used the term my love. "I've got the feeling that Fury is behind this and he'll have all sorts of evidence to give to the President to prove you are in the right. It won't take as long as you think."

"Let's hope so," Steve said, as their drinks arrived.

Avengers

Barnes wore a black leather jacket and black leather gloves in order to hide his cybernetic arm. He and Mockingbird were assigned by Coulson to find out who the man was that attacked Steve with the knives. Barnes knew a former KGB official who retired to Vienna, Austria. The Bus landed at Vienna International Airport where Barnes and Mockingbird deplaned in the SUV and headed into the city.

In his earpiece he heard Coulson's voice speaking to him.

"Barnes, don't get into too much trouble. We're in enough trouble with European cities already," warned Coulson.

"You don't like when I have fun," said Barnes.

Coulson sighed then replied, "You sound like Romanov. I was her handler and now I'm yours. I'm a lucky man."

Barnes smiled while Mockingbird laughed. Ivan Karapov was a spymaster who disliked the Winter Soldier experiment. Besides the fact he hated using an American soldier instead of a Soviet, he was a believer that spies and assassins should be true believers and not programmed slaves. After he broke away from Hydra, it was Karapov who helped Barnes stay hidden from both Hydra and those in Russia who wanted to re-procure the Winter Soldier.

Karapov lived in an apartment on Ballhausplatz. Although he made a great many enemies from his days with the KGB, he also still had many friends, which made him a fount of information. Barnes knew that Karapov felt he owed Barnes for never interfering with the Winter Soldier Program. Barnes pulled up in front of Karapov's building. They got out and walked to the steps of the building and rang apartment 2.

"Who is it?" a voice asked in Russian.

"The Winter Soldiers," answered Barnes pressing the intercom button.

"Welcome, my friend," he said in English.

The door buzzed and Barnes opened it. They headed up the stairs. It was a spiral staircase in a building that housed an apartment on each floor, totaling four apartments. As thy approached the second floor, the door opened and a man in his early seventies stood in the doorway.

"Come, Barnes, it has been too long," he said.

Barnes walked by him the old man and patted his shoulder. Mockingbird followed him into the apartment.

"I have some nice vodka to share," Karapov announced.

Mockingbird followed Barnes in the apartment. The place was lived in filled with comfortable old furniture. Karapov walked over to a bar he had set up by the windows. He grabbed a bottle of Beluga vodka and poured three glasses. Barnes walked over and grabbed two of the glasses. He handed Mockingbird a glass.

Karapov raised his glass and said, "Tva-jó zda-ró-vye!"

All three of them drank down the vodka then Karapov poured himself another glass. This time he sipped it.

"So, why are you here, James?" he asked.

Barnes took a photograph captured from a CCTV of Alexei. He showed it to Karapov.

"Who is he?" asked Barnes.

Karapov shook his head then walked over to an armchair and sat down. He looked at the photo again and cursed in Russian.

"He is a ghost, a man who is better off dead," said Karapov.

"That doesn't tell me much," said Barnes.

"He is the Red Guardian," said Karapov. "Alexei Shostakov. He was an experiment to make a Russian Captain America and he failed. The serum gave him strength, stamina, and agility, but it also made him obsessive, cruel, and eventually insane. He was supposed to be dead, a failed experiment destroyed by the Soviet machine, yet here he is."

"It appears he is working for Hydra," said Barnes.

"Makes sense. You were sold to Hydra by some corrupt KGB scientist. They must have sold him also," said Karapov.

Barnes nodded.

"What drove him insane?" asked Barnes.

"Natalie Romanova," smiled Karapov. "At 18 she was sent to seduce him, marry him, convinced him to join the Red Guardian Program then divorced him once he joined. He was an assignment for her and she became an obsession for him."

"Damn," said Barnes.

"Romanova?" asked Mockingbird.

"Romanov," replied Barnes.

"Yes, Alexei loves her and hates Captain America and wants them both dead," said Karapov.

"Isn't good that we have the Black Widow and Captain America on the run together?" spat Barnes.

Avengers

They finally stopped outside of Seattle in a Best Western Hotel. One of the reasons they chose a hotel was so that they could enjoy the fitness center and internet access. Choosing to use the fitness center six in the morning when few were using it, Steve and Natasha managed to get in a decent workout. By seven-thirty they left the fitness center and headed for their room.

"I'm going to shower," Steve announced and headed into the bathroom.

Natasha made them a pot of the cheap hotel coffee then she stripped and entered the bathroom. Steam was coming from the shower as Steve had the water turned on hot. Without asking she got into the shower with him.

"Nat," he said in surprise.

"You better get used to me sneaking up on you and sharing showers," she purred.

She took the soap from him and lathered up her hands then handed it back to him. Steve looked at her with suspicion. Natasha brought her soapy hands down and grabbed him below the belt and started to suds him up.

"Natasha," he moaned.

"Relax, Cap, I'm jut making sure that you're clean," she chuckled.

Steve could feel himself blushing and becoming aroused at the same time. Once he was fully erect, a devilish smile appeared on Natasha face. She got on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"I think it's time you get blow dried," she said.

Natasha then kissed her way down his chest to his abdomen and continued down.

The shower ended with them still wet in the California king sized bed making love. Steve remembered in time to put out the DO Not Disturb sign on the doorknob. Several hours later, Steve sat lay on the bed, while Natasha dressed in a terry cloth robe provided by the hotel was on her laptop. She typed away and Steve waited for her to finish up and tell him where their next stop would be.

Shutting the laptop, Natasha looked at Steve. She smiled.

"Clint told me he hasn't heard a word from anyone and no one has checked out his farm. He suggests we come to the farm for Thanksgiving which is three days away," she said.

"Thanksgiving, really? I've lost track of time," said Steve.

Natasha smiled, "We have been through a great deal. Do I tell him yes?"

"If you think it's safe then I wouldn't mind it," said Steve.

"I'll tell him we'll be there Thursday morning no later than seven in the morning," she said.

"Does that give us enough time to get there?" he asked.

"Oh, we are leaving her until after midnight we check out then we are driving straight on until we get there," she told him.

"It ten in the morning and we aren't checking out until midnight. What do you want to do with our time, Nat?" he asked with a smirk.

"Enjoy a king sized bed then get a decent meal. I've had my fill of hamburgers," she said.

"I like hamburgers," replied Steve.

"Thank God you have a metabolism that burns at rate five time normal. You like red meat and potatoes only," she chided him.

"I eat vegetables," he defended himself.

"I thought Captain America didn't lie," she smirked.

"He does, Nat. I love you," Steve said.

Natasha laughed. It was a mean laugh or a dismissive one, but one that told him that she liked hearing him tell her that he loved her. Steve pulled back the blanket and Natasha took off her robe and joined him in bed.

"Don't you have to let Clint know we are coming?" he asked.

She smiled then said, "I already did."

"So, I really didn't have a say in the matter," he pointed out.

"You told me that I was in charge of this mission, Cap," she smirked.

Steve laughed then he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Natasha groaned and then let her Captain have his way with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sun was low in the sky, as black Corvette Stingray pulled up in front of the farmhouse. They had arrived earlier than anticipated because of combination of Steve's need for virtually no sleep over long periods and Natasha speeding when she drove. Clint was yawning, as he stood on the porch. The steam from his breath wafted in the air, a sign that there was more than a chill in the early morning air. He heard the car pull up and came out to check on them. Under the keen supervision of Hawkeye Natasha and Steve got out of the car and headed back to the trunk to get their things.

Natasha grabbed her bag, as Steve grabbed his bag and shield. Out of habit he took his shield our of the canvas carrying bag, tossed it back into the trunk, then wore his shield on his back. Natasha slammed the trunk shut then they walked holding hands towards the house. Clint's head turned on its side as he zeroed in on the handholding. Next, he observed the smile on Natasha's face. It wasn't one of her sarcastic crooked smiles, but one of her genuine smiles that lit up her face.

"Nay, it can't be," he said to himself then grinned.

"Clint," Natasha greeted him.

"Barton," said Steve.

They stopped at the bottom of the porch's steps. Suddenly, Cooper came running out of the house.

"Captain America," he said in awe.

Steve smiled then took his shield off his back and handed it to Cooper.

"Can you carry this for me?" he asked the boy.

Cooper nodded his head enthusiastically, as he took the shield from Steve and then stood there waiting for orders from Captain America.

"You can take it inside and find a spot for me to store it," he said.

"Okay," Copper said then went into the house awkwardly carrying the shield.

"He never acts like that with my quiver," smirked Barton.

Steve and Natasha walked up the steps. When they got porch level, Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha letting her know that he wanted to speak to her.

"Laura has just started breakfast," Clint said.

"Maybe I can help her," said Steve.

"She'd like that, Cap," Clint agreed.

Steve was often thought a naive by his teammates but he wasn't. He gave Natasha and Clint space, so that they could talk. Once Clint was sure Steve was out of earshot, he started to speak.

"Tasha, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

She smiled then said, "We only need the use of one spare bedroom."

"You are kidding me. You and Cap are...," he paused then made a mental picture of it and shivered. "He's a boy scout."

"Not in bed," she smirked.

"Oh, oh, thanks. Now I have an image of kinky Captain America," he shook his head.

"I didn't say kinky. Now talented, very, very talented, and incredibly well...," she was about to finish the sentence, when Clint placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't tell me anymore graphic shit. Maybe my wife would be interested but I'm not," he said then his face became serious. "Just tell me that want this and you are happy."

"Clint, I really want this and I am very happy," she said.

He kissed her cheek then said, "Good. No offense but he's a better fit than Banner."

"He certainly is," she smirked.

Clint made a disdainful face then said, "Let's check out what's happening in the kitchen. Just leave your bag by the door."

They entered the house, Natasha dropped her bag by the door, and the two of them walked to the kitchen. As they entered they heard Steve's voice.

"Egg, soldier," he said using his Captain's voice.

"Yes, sir," said Cooper, who handed him another egg.

Steve broke the egg and added it to his pancake mix. Clint saw his wife seated at the kitchen table breastfeeding Nate, while Lila watched Cooper and Steve cook. Laura looked amused and happy and Lila was trying to bother he brother while he ate. Steve looked over at Clint and Natasha.

"We are having sausages and blueberry pancakes. Although Lila has made a request for chocolate chip pancakes, so she gets a special order," said Steve.

"I get a special order," Lila spoke up.

"You don't want chocolate chip pancakes?" Clint asked Cooper.

"No. I want blueberry like Captain America," Cooper grinned.

"I'll have chocolate chip," purred Natasha.

"Anything for my best girl," said Steve with a smile.

An expression of shock took over Laura's face. She looked at Clint, who merely shrugged.

"We have to talk later, Natasha," said Laura.

"Oh, we will," said Natasha, who walked up to Steve and kissed his cheek. "Those pancakes better be really chocolatey."

"Anything for you," he grinned.

Natasha joined the girls at the kitchen table. Clint stood there and watched as Steve prepared the griddle for the pancakes, but first he ladled aside some pancake mix for the chocolate chip pancakes then he added fresh, de-stemmed, blueberries in the remaining mix.

The breakfast went well. The conversation was light and easy and kept child friendly. Steve, Cooper, and Clint did the dishes and Laura told Lila and Cooper to go off to play, as she changed Nate on the kitchen table.

"Honey, we only need to fix up one bedroom for Cap and Tasha," smirked Clint, as he dried dishes along with Steve.

Steve glared at him but not with anger. Laura looked and Natasha and mouthed the word really. Natasha smiled. Laura finished changing Nate, handed him to Natasha, and then stood up.

"Come on, Tasha, you can help me chose the bedroom you want to use and fix it up," said Laura.

The two women and infant left the kitchen. Clint turned and looked at Steve.

"You hurt her and I'll put an explosive arrow in you back," Clint said.

"If I hurt her, I'll let you put an explosive arrow in my back," said Steve.

Clint smiled.

"Did you threaten Banner?" asked Steve.

"Nay. He'd just turn into the Hulk if I tried anything," smiled Clint.

"That is a problem," chuckled Steve.

"I mean it, Cap, she deserves someone who appreciates her," said Clint.

Steve looked his fellow Avenger in the eyes then said, "I love her, Clint."

Clint grinned, "You really are a boy scout."

Avengers

Not long after breakfast, Laura started making their thanksgiving dinner Nate was asleep in the kitchen in playpen that protected him from his siblings as much as gave him a spot to eat. Natasha assisted her by cutting up whatever needed ot be cut, sliced, or diced. Lila sat at the kitchen table drawing and coloring. Clint entered the kitchen.

"Okay, Tasha, you have to bring your boyfriend here to stay when you're not on the run. He's already cut two cords of wood for us. I bet I could get him to help me fix everything that needs fixing," said Clint.

"I'd like to not be on the run," sighed Natasha. "I don't want to go back to work yet, though. I'd like to spend some time with Steve without pressure, without someone wanting us dead."

"Alexei?" said Clint.

Laura looked over her shoulder at her daughter and noticed she was listening.

"Why don't you take this take to another room?" she said.

"Yes, hun," smiled Clint.

They went into the living and stood at the windows and looked out at Steve and Cooper cutting wood. Cooper tried to emulate everything Steve did.

"How does it feel to have a son who is a Captain America fanboy?" asked Natasha.

"He'll get along with Coulson," said Clint. "What about Alexei?"

"He's alive and as insane as ever. I know Steve is stronger, more agile, and faster than him, but he was trained to be a killer and his madness gives him an advantage. He wants Steve dead and he wants me dead," she said.

"Cap can handle him," stated Clint. "We've been underestimating him since he came out of the ice. The man blew up shield and held his own against Ultron. I think he can handle the Red Guardian."

"I don't want to lose him, Clint."

"This sounds really serious for you, Tash," Clint said.

"It is," she said then he looked at her friend, her brother. "I really love him."

The lan line phone. Clint walked over to it and answered it. Natasha watched as his body language went from happy to tense. He hung up and looked at her.

"One of my neighbor's daughter fell down an unused well," he said with concern. "They called me because they think I'm in the military. It explains my sometime absences."

"I'll go with you," she said.

"And Steve. He'll be helpful," said Clint. "I'm going to tell Laura."

Natasha headed out the front door. She jogged over to Steve and Cooper.

"Cooper, you have get in the house," she said.

"Why?" he whined.

Clint came bursting out of the front door and ran down the porch. Steve looked to Natasha.

"Child fell in abandoned well," said Natasha.

"Cooper in the house," ordered Clint.

"Soldier," called Steve.

Cooper looked at him.

"I need my shield. Get it for me," ordered Captain America.

"Yes, sir," smiled Cooper.

Cooper ran off. Clint looked at Steve as if he was crazy.

"Trust me, Clint, the shield comes in handy," said Steve.

"He's right," said

"I'll get my pickup," said Clint.

Avengers

Steve knelt down in the bed of the pick up truck, as Clint raced to his neighbor's place. They arrived to local police cars and fire trucks, as well a good many neighbors, who had come to help. The only thing that was missing was media and that was only because of the rural farm area and the fact the family that lived on this farm didn't want them there. Clint got out of the truck along with Natasha, as Steve hid his shield under a tarp then joined them.

"Mr. Barton, thank you for coming. Jim Haney told me he though you were a military, Special Forces, or something, and I thought you might be able to help. Your daughter and Sally have play dates together," said Denny Lowe.

His wife was crying and be consoled by other neighbors.

"What's the problem?" Clint asked the fire chief.

"We have to dig at an angle to get to her because any direct assault starts to collapse the abandoned well because it is so unstable. As it is we are afraid that when we get close the well, it will start collapse on itself from the vibrations and such," he explained.

Clint looked at Steve. He was the tactician and strategist, maybe even a genius at it. Natasha looked at Steve and took a breath. She knew he was about to do something he really shouldn't, but she wasn't about to stop him. A child's life was on the line.

"What is the girl's name?" Steve asked.

"Sally," Denny answered.

Denny looked at Steve and seemed to recognize him, but didn't open his mouth.

"I know what to do," Steve announced in his command voice.

"Who are you?" asked the police officer.

"Someone who can help," said Steve ignoring the police officer.

"I'd listen to him," said Clint.

"Clint, I know you are expert at tunnel digging. Take the lead," he ordered.

"I will, Cap," said Clint.

"Natasha, keep everyone level headed," he said. "This plan will work."

"I know," she said.

"Again, who are you?" asked the police officer.

Steve pointed at the fire chief and said, "I need a air hose, so you can pump air down for us to breath. The walls of the well will collapse but the girl will be safe."

"For us to breath?" asked the fire chief.

"Get the hose. I'll take it down," said Steve.

"You'll collapse the hole climbing down," said the police office.

"I'm not climbing. I'm jumping," Steve stated.

"You'll break both your legs. It is thirty-five feet maybe forty feet down," added the fire chief.

"No, I won't," said Steve.

He walked back to the pick up truck, grabbed his shield, and put it on his right arm. Steve then walked to the hole, which was the abandoned well. Everyone stared at the iconic shield he carried. Denny Lowe allowed a small smile of hope on his face. A fireman brought over an air hose and handed it to Steve, who thanked him.

Natasha walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. Everyone watched, especially Clint who was uncomfortable watching, as Natasha let him know how much she cared and wanted him. The kiss ended.

Steve walked to the edge of the abandoned well.

"For the last time who in the hell are you?" demanded the police officer.

Steve turned and looked at him and said, "I'm Captain America, sir. Now stand back."

In a state of shock the police officer stepped back. Steve looked down the hole and without a word he lifted his shield over his head, held on to the hose, and jumped. He landed with a thud to see an injured and frightened five year old girl. Steve kept his shield up as the hole started to collapse a bit from his jumping down there. He squatted beside her, checked her out and saw that she had a broken leg. Because of lack of room and he was holding back a ton of earth with his shield, there was nothing he could do. He took her in his arm that held the hose, and held her, while he kept the collapsing hole off them.

"Hi, Sally," he said. "My name is Steve."

Up top the Police Officer groaned then said, "They must be buried, maybe crushed."

"They are fine. Steve is holding back the collapse tunnel and he'll continue to hold it for as long as he has to do it," said Natasha then she looked around and raised her voice, "So I want you all to get your asses to work. Clint, take charge."

Clint started barking orders and they prepared to start digging the tunnel to reach Steve and the child. As Clint lead the way, Natasha looking at the semi-collapse hole. Denny Lowe walked up to Natasha.

"Is he really Captain America?" he asked.

She looked at the man who looked to be no older than thirty.

"He is," she answered with a smile.

"Can he really hold back the dirt and everything until they get to them?" he asked.

"He won't give up. You've never met anyone with more will power than Steve Rogers. Your daughter will be fine," said Natasha.

"Why don't you come in the house with my wife and me and get a cup of coffee? You have a loved one is down there, too," Denny said.

"Thank you," Natasha said then sadly smiled.

Avengers

Clint pushed everyone through the day, into the night, and then into the morning. He was in the tunnel himself at the lead ready to break the wall between the tunnel and where Sally and Steve waited. He broke the dirt wall, clear earth away, and then shined a light into the collapse hole. There was Steve in a squatting position holding back all the earth with his shield and holding Sally.

"Hey, Sally," Clint said sweetly, "It's Lila's father. Come over her to me."

"Go ahead, darling," said Steve in a hoarse voice then he looked at Clint. "She has broken leg and bumps and bruises."

Clint looked at Steve. He was a super soldier not the Hulk. A quick scan of man told Clint that he was nearing his breaking point. Sally left Steve's side and crawled into Clint's arms. He passed her to the man behind her and ordered, "Get her out of here!"

Clint turned his attention back to Steve.

"I can't move until I know she is save," said Steve.

Clint nodded. He grabbed the walkie talkie they gave him and pressed the button.

"Is she safe?" he asked.

"She is safe," came the answer.

Clint put the walkie talkie back on his belt then he spoke to Steve.

"I got a rope to tie around you, Cap, just in case the whole thing collapses when you move," said Clint.

"No room to tie it. Hand it to me and I'll hold onto it," said Steve.

Clint handed him the rope. Steve grasped it in his left hand.

"Get going, Clint. I'm right behind you," said Steve.

"Cap," Clint protested.

"Go," he ordered.

Clint started to climb up the tunnel. He then heard a groan of pain and the sound of earth collapsing. Looking behind him, he saw Steve holding onto the rope and trying to climb out. Grip by grip he pulled at the rope Steve made his way up the tunnel. Clint started helping him in his ascent until the exited the tunnel where Natasha was waiting for him.

Steve closed his eyes from the rising run. Natasha pushed her way through everyone and wrapped her arms around the dirty, grimy Captain America.

"Nat," he buried his nose in her hair.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Nat, I think I have to lay down. My legs are...," he said then collapsed to the ground.

Natasha quickly knelt beside him and placed Steve's head in her lap. Clint came over to check on Steve.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Exhausted, dehydrated. He needs food, drink, and rest," she told him.

"I'm going to make sure that the people keep their mouth shut about Cap being here, especially Officer Miller," said Clint. "When I'm done we'll take him home."

Natasha nodded. Mrs. Lowe came over with a blanket for Steve. She placed it on him, while Mr. Lowe held his daughter and looked at Natasha.

"Thank him for us. He's a hero," he said.

"I know," she smiled.

Avengers

Steve woke up in a comfortable bed. He looked at the blue walls and then turned his head to see Coulson sitting in a chair staring at him.

"Hi," Coulson said.

"Have I been frozen again?" he asked.

"No, just exhausted from holding up a ton of dirt off a young girl for hours," smiled Coulson.

"Are you here to arrest me?" asked Steve.

"No, Cap, I'm not," said Coulson.

Steve sat up and looked around. There was no sign of Natasha.

"Where's Natasha?" he asked.

"Sleeping. I had to convince her to leave your side. Is there something you want to tell me about?" smiled Coulson.

Steve nodded no. Coulson chuckled.

"I am here to give you some good news. The President has ordered your Smithsonian exhibit back up. He ha also been in conversation with the British, French, and Italians to start changing attitudes about you. The tide is turning, Cap. The call to put you on trial and in prison will be drowned out soon," explained Coulson.

"I heard congress is doing a hearing," remarked Steve.

"Three days starting Tuesday. You'll be found a hero not an out of control vigilante," said Coulson.

Steve didn't say anything at first.

"Coulson, I should be castigated over some of our actions. The collateral damaged was too great. We could have handled it better," sighed Steve.

"Cap, we were talking a world extinction event. Ultron wanted to do away with humanity. People were going to die, but more importantly, Ultron had to die, so humanity could live," said Coulson. "You and the Avengers were willing to give up your lives to stop Ultron. Learn from you mistakes, but don't unnecessarily punish yourself."

The bedroom door was kicked open and Natasha carried a tray filled with turkey and all the trimmings along with a glass of milk and a large piece of pecan pie. Coulson stood up, as Natasha placed the tray across his lap. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I think I'd like a cup of coffee," he said then exited.

Natasha sat in Coulson's seat.

"How is Sally?" he asked, as he started to eat.

"Broken fibula, sprained wrist, and lots of bruises. She's fine," she told him.

"Sorry I missed Thanksgiving," he said with a mouthful of food.

Natasha offered him a crooked smile. He was a hero by nature. She loved him.

"Phil, talked to Stark. If we can get to New York, he'll hide us at Avengers Tower. Public opinion is shifting, Steve. Probably by Christmas and definitely right after the New Year, President Ellis will embrace you and your action," said Natasha. "Shall we go to New York?"

"You're the boss," he smiled as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Okay, New York it is. Now I just have to figure out how to get us into the Tower without being seen," said Natasha. She then gave him that Cheshire cat grin. "I need to talk to Phil. Maybe he can give us a ride."

"You want SHIELD to drop us off at Avengers Tower so we can hide until calls for my trial and imprisonment are history," chuckled Steve. "Why not?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dressed in black jeans, black leather boots, a white blouse, and a short brown leather jacket, Natasha sat across from Steve in the lounge area of the Bus, as Steve sat beside his wayward friend James Barnes. Both men were dressed causally in jeans and long sleeved polo shirts, though Barnes' cybernetic arm still stood out. Natasha had to hide a smile, as she noticed how the two men from the 1940s looked strangely well suited for the present. She had to admit that Barnes appeared closer to the man that Steve described than the one she knew. His eyes were no longer dead, but had some hope in them. It still didn't make her trust him completely, especially with Steve's life, but she was willing to give him a try.

"Alexei was one of my best students. I taught him to kill, not maim, but kill, Steve. I wish it had been someone else who trained him, but they unfroze me to work with him, to make him a killer," said Barnes in a voice filled regret.

"You had no choice, Buck. Don't beat yourself up forever about it. Remember, we are also judged on the good we do and we can find redemption in that," said Steve.

"You sound like Father O'Malley, Punk," chuckled Barnes. "Remember that he never wanted me as an altar boy because I was too wild. James Buchanan Barnes, it is an honor to be an altar b boy. You have not earned that honor."

Steve laughed at his friend's impersonation of Father O'Malley.

"Well, he wouldn't take me as an altar because I was to sick," smiled Steve.

"Yeah, I remember that. Both our ma's were disappointed in us," Barnes sadly smiled.

There was a comfortable silence between the two old friends, as both got lost in shared memories. Barnes' face became serious after a few moments.

"Don't underestimate Alexei, Punk. You may have killed but he is a killer. You are not. There is a difference. Don't let your better nature give him an opening. When you fight him, it's to the death, Steve," Barnes proclaimed.

Steve nodded his head.

"I gotcha, Bucky," Steve said with his old Brooklyn accent coming through.

"I hope I find him first, Punk," said Barnes. "I'll stop him once and for all."

Coulson came into the lounge with Daisy and Morse. He looked at the legendary friends sitting side by side and it made him smile, two men who were out of time but for different reasons.

"We should get the Captain and Tasha here for drop off at Avengers Tower," announced Coulson.

"Is it usual for SHIELD to make drop offs at Avengers Tower?" asked Steve.

"We supply Stark with certain equipment and intel, so, no, it isn't," said Coulson. "In this case we are dropping off a new DNA sequencer and SHIELD ergonomic station, or Captain America and the Black Widow."

"Okay," said Steve.

"We'll be touching down in thirty minutes, so I recommend we head into the cargo bay and get you two ready," said Coulson.

Steve stood up then grabbed his shield that was leaning against a chair. He looked at Bucky, who stayed seated.

"Not seeing me off?" said Steve.

"No more goodbyes between us, Punk. I'll see you again," said Barnes.

Steve nodded then he looked over at Natasha. She offered him a smile. They had agreed to keep their relationship quiet at first at Avengers Tower mainly because they didn't want Stark's nose in their business. It was a difficult decision but neither Steve nor Natasha liked the idea of their relationship being under a microscope.

The bus landed Harrier jet-like style on the landing pad of Avengers Tower. Standing waiting for his guests was Tony Stark in an Armani suit without a tie and wearing tinted glasses, Pepper Potts who was dressed like CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and the rumpled Bruce Banner in chinos and shirt that needed ironing. Two crates were off loaded from the plane and Coulson handed him a manifest to sign. Tony signed it then watched as SHIELD packed up and flew away.

Once the Bus was gone, the front of each crate was kicked open almost at the same time. Steve and Natasha exited the crates.

"Honey, the fugitives are here," Tony smiled. "Get the cells ready and the orange uniforms."

"Very funny, Stark," said Natasha, who then noticed Bruce. He was smiling and walking towards her. Natasha wasn't expecting this and she really didn't want to deal with this issue in her life. Out of peripheral vision, she saw Steve tense up when he saw Bruce.

"Capiscle, welcome back to the tower. Pepper and I are glad to have you back. I had to rehire a cook without you living around here," said Stark.

"Tony, Miss Potts, thank you for letting us hide here," he nodded but kept an eye on Bruce, who now hugged and kissed Natasha. Reflexively Steve's muscled tensed and readied for action. He put took his shield off his back.

"Not much luggage, huh?" observed Stark. "Don't worry we can order whatever you need and have it delivered. It's time you got a modern wardrobe anyhow."

"Steve, I'm glad you're here and safe," Pepper came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She immediately noticed that Steve was looking at Natasha and Bruce and that his muscles were tense. "Can I show you your room?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Natasha stepped back from Bruce putting an arm's length between them.

"I know we need to talk about things, especially my leaving like I did," said Bruce.

"We really do need to talk," said Natasha. She noticed that Pepper was escorting Steve towards the elevator. "Pepper, can I see my room, also?"

"You go see your rooms and shower and all that stuff. I'll order us up some food. I'm thinking since Captain America is in the house we should go with hamburgers and hot dogs and potato salad, but then again it's my place, so we are having Thai food," Stark announced.

Steve frowned and said, "I like hamburgers and hot dogs."

"So, doesn't, Tony, but he's showing off right now. He can't help himself," said Pepper.

The three of them got on the elevator and the doors shut. Pepper pressed the button to Steve's floor then she noticed the way Steve and Natasha were staring at each other.

"FRIDAY, stop the elevator," Pepper commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," responded FRIDAY.

Pepper looked from Natasha to Steve then spoke, "You two are seeing each other, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve.

"We are together, Pepper. What was between Bruce and I is definitely over. I love Steve, but please don't tell Tony. We'd like to keep it quiet for now," Natasha told her knowing that this would make things easier in the long run.

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut for now. So, I take it you would like to be housed on the same floor?" she asked.

"It will make it easier for us," said Natasha.

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve.

"FRIDAY, change the room for Agent Romanov from the 18th floor to the 19th floor," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Restart elevator," she said.

The elevator started up again. Pepper turned to Natasha.

"There is a story here and I expect you to tell me it over wine," she said Pepper.

"I will," smiled Natasha.

On the top floor Tony patted Bruce on the back giving him some support. He knew how excited his friend was to see Natasha again.

"I know it wasn't what you expected for a reunion but you are at least in the same building as her now. It'll give you a chance to - you know - mend things, especially she can't leave this building until President Ellis and congress gives us the okay," Tony pepped him up.

"She was stiff and distant with me. Something is wrong and it's more than just my leaving her that is bothering her," said Bruce.

"We are talking the Black Widow here. Anger isn't out of the possibility. Red can be an angry little, deadly spider when she wants to be," said Stark.

"Yeah, maybe. Anger isn't one of my favorite emotions," Bruce offered a lopsided smile.

"You'll talk later over dinner, or after dinner, if you don't want me to listen in on your conversation," said Tony.

"Yeah, after dinner," mumbled Bruce.

"I should get that Hulk knockout gas ready we worked on just in case you get a little emotional. A canister or two of that should knock you out," said Tony.

"I'll be fine. We just need to talk," Bruce said.

Avengers

The Thai food arrived and Pepper put the boxes of food and dishes and cutlery out on the table, so people could serve themselves. She knew that there was no need to be fancy with Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. Tony opened an expensive Riesling wine and put out a six pack of cold beer, Landshark Lager. Steve and Natasha arrived at the same time wearing black sweat pants and white tee shirts that they found in their rooms for them.

"You know we dress for dinner in this house," teased Tony.

He was the only one who laughed at his teasing.

"We have no clothes other than this that we found in our rooms and what we wore," said Steve in a serious tone. "I apologize for not dressing better."

Stark shook his head at the lack of humor from Captain America, while Natasha finally noticed that Steve faked a lack of a sense of humor in order to get under Stark's skin. A smile curled her lips. She had come to know Steve's sense of humor.

"I bought plenty of food because I know you eat huge amounts of food to keep your metabolism going. Thank God, I'm a billionaire having to feed you," smiled Tony.

"Tony, leave Steve alone and stop letting everyone know what is yours and what you bought and how wealthy you are," Pepper lectured him.

"Hey, I'm being a good host. I am providing shelter, food, drink, and entertainment," Stark defended himself.

"Everyone ignore him. Let's eat," said Pepper

Steve filled two plates with Pad Thai noodles, drunken noodles, and sweet and sour chicken. Natasha filled a plate with Pad Thai noodles and Thai Shrimp and spinach curry. She grabbed two bottles of beer and joined Steve on the couch. He took a beer from her and smiled. Pepper kept an eye on them, while Bruce and Tony made up their plates. With her plate and a glass of wine Pepper joined Natasha and Steve on the couch, while Bruce and Tony sat in large comfortable armchairs.

"The propaganda machine has started up to make you the red, white, and blue hero again. Everyone's favorite All-American hero and straight laced soldier boy," Tony broke the silence.

"I didn't ask to be broken out of prison, Stark. I was willing to take punishment for what happened," Steve defended himself.

"Hydra was torturing him in that Sokovian prison when we got to him. You should have seen the condition he was in when we got him out. His body was broken," added Natasha.

"Yeah, you and old Winter Soldier broke him out, right?" said Tony. "I can't believe SHIELD is letting that scum rehabilitate his reputation. Once a Russian and Hydra assassin always a Russian and Hydra assassin."

The mention of Bucky started to anger Steve. He knew that Bucky was the assassin who killed Stark's mother and father. It bothered Steve, especially since he thought of Howard Stark as a good friend, but Bucky wasn't Bucky when he did it. He was under the control of evil men and was the Winter Soldier. A gentle hand on his right thigh by Natasha calmed him down.

"Tony, do not start an argument at dinner," Pepper warned him.

"Where are the Avengers now?" asked Natasha.

"I've built a facility for them in upstate New York. They are training with the help of SHIELD and Rhodey, who is their leader until you two can return. He is working their asses off and doing a great job," answered Tony.

"Has it been difficult for you being in the run, Nat?" asked Bruce.

She looked at him and smiled softly then said, "I'm Steve's partner. I could never leave him in that prison or on the run alone, Bruce."

"But helping him has made you a fugitive, also. That can't be easy on you," added Bruce.

"It's worth it to have Steve safe," she replied.

"Trust me, Bruce, I wish she had left me several times. I wanted her to, but she wouldn't. I decided to turn myself in and not fight the anger after Ultron. I took responsibility as the Avengers' captain, as the leader. I didn't want anyone else involved," said Steve.

"Well, we are involved, Spangles. We all were there for Ultron and we saved the world. You should have pissed in the faces and told them to fuck off when they wanted to arrest you. We saved humanity from an evil..." Tony started but Steve cut him off.

"That the Avengers invented," spat Steve. "You didn't listen to me. You had to think science and technology has all the answers. They don't. The Avengers saved the world, but we saved it from something created by Avengers."

"Listen, Captain Perfect..."

Tony stood up like he wanted to fight. Steve started to rise, but Natasha grabbed his arm to pull him back and Steve dutifully sat back down. Bruce frowned at this. He was noticing the influence Natasha had on him.

"Tony, Steve!" barked Pepper.

Both men looked at her and settled down.

"You should be getting along, finding ways to deal with the problem, not fighting with each other," said Pepper.

"I know I made a mistake. That is why Iron Man is retired and I am financing the Avengers along with SHIELD. Mistakes, my mistakes, were made," said Tony.

"I helped create the problem, too," sighed Bruce. "Don't take all the blame, Tony."

"And I was willing to take the blame for the team. It is what a leader does, Tony, he takes the blame for his men," said Steve.

"But, you don't have to do that," said Tony, "so stop playing the martyr. Sokovia housed Hydra, so it wasn't pristine and sinless to begin with and Ultron... Ultron achieved a level of sentience that was unexpected, even by me. He had a simple logic, though. Earth was spoiled by humanity so remove humanity. I wasn't a proud father."

"To be honest, I did feel like a proud uncle, either," added Bruce.

Tony took a swig of his beer then sighed.

"I felt guilty about you taking the blame, Cap," he admitted.

"Tony, the Avengers are too important to the world to lose them or have them seen as the enemy. I did what I did to preserve the Avengers," said Steve. "Iron Man is too important to stay retired forever, also. You'll be needed again, Tony. It's not a safe world or safe universe."

"I've made some real humdinger mistakes lately. But, I made them because I wanted to protect the people I love from...," Tony stopped.

"War," Steve said.

"I guess. Yeah, form war, from danger, from getting hurt," said Tony.

"We can't put people in boxes and protect them. It's no way to live. But we can be ready to protect everyone when we are attacked," said Steve.

"And the Avengers will respond when necessary," said Tony.

"You're an Avenger, Tony, and you'll always be an Avenger," said Steve.

Without thinking, Natasha reached over and interlaced her fingers with his. She was proud of him and the way he dealt with Stark. Neither one of them even realized they were holding hands, But Bruce noticed.

"You're together. The two of you are a couple now," Bruce stated.

There was hint of anger in his voice, and when there was anger in Bruce's voice everyone noticed. His skin was starting to taking on a sickly green hue. Tony looked over at his friend, but his hand was motioning Pepper to leave. He wanted her out of danger just in case the Hulk made an appearance.

Steve looked at Bruce. He protectively moved Natasha away from him. She refused to be moved, though. Natasha was going to stay by his side.

"Yes, Bruce, Natasha and I are together. I fell in love with her probably several years ago, but never acted on it, and she had feelings for me and never acted on it. It wasn't until we were off the grid and on the run that the walls came down," Steve explained.

"But...," Bruce was trying to not lose his temper. He was breathing deeply and trying to calm himself.

"Bruce," Natasha spoke up, "I care for you. I really do, but I really do love Steve. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

Bruce looked into her eyes. His troubled brown eyes stared into her green eyes. She honestly didn't want to hurt him. Bruce understood that.

He started to calm down. He took a deep breath then looked at Steve.

"You told me that I should take a shot with her. Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted her happy, Bruce. Even if I was miserable that I missed my chance, I wanted her happy," he said.

Bruce laughed softly then said, "You are a good man, Steve, but I'd avoid the Other Guy for a while if I was you."

Bruce stood up then announced, "I need some time alone."

"Take the time, bro," said Tony. "If you need anything let me know."

Bruce nodded then he walked to the elevator and left them alone. Tony sat back and sighed. Pepper, who had backed off, rejoined them on the couch. Steve and Natasha rejoined hands.

"Wow, that was close," said Tony.

Pepper patted his hand. She looked over at Steve and Natasha.

"Well, I think we should finish our meal and then get drunk," proposed Pepper.

"I'm up to that," said Tony.

"Me, too," added Natasha.

"I can't get drunk," said Steve.

"Good, you're the designated driver," said Tony.

"We don't need a designated driver," said Steve.

Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, drawing a smile from Steve. Tony noticed this.

"Capsicle, have you been pulling my leg about having a sense of humor?" asked Tony.

"I have no idea what you mean, Stark," said Steve.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve and Natasha were asleep in their bed in the Avengers Tower. It had been an interesting week for them. Steve did a decent job of avoiding a brooding Banner, who seemed to become slightly annoyed every time he was in Steve's presence. Besides personal dynamics, they were kept updated by Coulson on the search for Shostakov, as well as President Ellis campaign to clear Captain America of any wrong doing in Sokovia and against Ultron. The congressional hearing was doing well, too. Senators on both side of the aisle seemed more interested praising Captain America. There were on or two he wanted to take Steve down a notch or three, but their voices were drowned out by the overwhelming support and praise.

The Smithsonian reopened their Captain America exhibit and it didn't sellout business everyday. Veterans and non-veterans alike came to give their support to Captain America, hero of World War II and of today. Even Captain America merchandise became hot items and started selling well. On social media Captain America was trending as well as #supportthecaptain. Every time they watched the news and Captain America was mentioned, though, Steve got up and walked out. He didn't want the praise or the adulation, especially as he still felt the Avengers had failed in some ways. Natasha argued with him over this, but the guilt wouldn't be assuaged.

Tony and Bruce spent most of their time in the lab working on a gas sedative that could be weaponized and used against the Hulk during times that he became out of control. According to Stark it was strong enough to knock out a herd of elephants. Natasha corrected him and told him it wasn't a herd of elephants but was actually a parade of elephants. This led to a whole day of arguing about collective nouns like a murder of crows between Stark and Natasha. Finally, she threatened to cut his throat in his sleep and he stopped goading her into a fight.

Since there wasn't much to do they worked out for several hours a day. For Natasha the time in the gym was time spent looking to add a new move or a new defense. Her lack of height led her to want to have more skills and moves than her opponents. As for Steve he worked to exhaust himself. Bit by bit, he looked to tire his body, as he started to feel the need for action. His limit at sitting on the sideline had been reached. It was time for action, yet he had to sit and wait.

The one redeeming thing about staying at Avengers Tower for Steve was his ability to spend uninterrupted time with Natasha. They became connected at the hip. According to Stark, he needed a crowbar to separate them, which he found amusing. Steve doubted that a crowbar would even work. They worked out together, cooked together, ate together, watched movies together, showered together, and slept together. Stark accused them of rutting like bunny rabbits. He wasn't altogether wrong. Sex was a large component to their wasting time. Steve was getting ninety years worth of missed sex out of his system, while Natasha was allowing herself to feel and not be in control. He believed her when she told him that it was the first time in her life that she made love and just didn't have sex. Steve knew that it was love for him.

As they slept this night their naked bodies formed around each other and fit as if they were made for each other, even though Steve was this large man and petite was a descriptive word that fit Natasha, even though she'd hurt you if you used the word around her.

"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov, please wake up," said FRIDAY. "There is an emergency concerning Master Stark and Dr. Banner."

Steve opened his eyes in the blue darkness of their room. His body was trained to respond to the word emergency.

"What's wrong, FRIDAY?" he asked the feminine AI that replaced JARVIS.

"Dr. Banner has lost his temper in the lab and is turning into the HULK," FRIDAY stated.

Natasha sat up and turned on the light on. Steve was already out of the bed and grabbing his SHIELD uniform with the white star on the chest from the closet. He was half way into the suit when he was Natasha already zipping up her catsuit and then putting on her widow bites and finally holstering her Glock 26 handguns. He was forever surprised at how quickly she could get dressed and undressed when she wanted to do so. Steve grabbed his shield and they both rushed to the nearest elevator.

As the entered the elevator, Steve told FRIDAY to take them to the lab. Natasha looked at him with concern.

"The Hulk is going to be pissed with you, Steve, you know that," she stated.

"I know. I always thought it odd that he listened to me," said Steve. "I always assumed it was because Banner respected me and trusted me. We know that right now he resents me."

"He'll kill you Steve," she said with concern.

"I know," he exhaled. "I'll keep him busy while you and Stark find a way t calm him down. Knowing Stark he has to have something to use against the Hulk."

"Be careful," she said then got on he tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The first thing they heard was a loud ferocious roar coming from the Hulk. Stark was standing there without an Iron man suit on trying to calm Banner. He looked completely vulnerable with the large oversized Hulk glaring at him. Steve was the first to exit the elevator. Hulk immediately noticed him, forgot about Stark, and charged him.

"Hulk smash!" he yelled.

Steve got into gear and started to dodge the large green rage monster, who wanted to turn his bones into paste. He was always surprised at just how agile and fast the Hulk was for his size. Thankfully, he was faster and more agile otherwise this would have been a short fight. He managed to stay away from any of the Hulk's crushing blows. A highly concerned Natasha made it to Stark.

"What can we us on him to put him to sleep?" she asked.

"It was you until you got a boyfriend," snapped Stark. "I doubt the Hulk trusts you now."

"Stark, this is not the time. Do you have a weapon or something that we can use before Steve is killed?" growled Natasha.

Stark held a gas grenade. He looked at it and sighed then started to toss it up and down in his hand.

"This could do it if we were in an open space. In here it would knock him out, definitely kill you and me, and probably kill or put Cap in a coma," he explained.

"It's that powerful, huh?," she said, as she watched the Hulk throw a lab table as Steve. He easily dodged it, but she could tell that the Hulk was getting closer and closer to getting his hands on Steve. "What happened to cause Banner to go off?"

"Um... we were talking about life and such like we often do, when he started to talk about Betty and then you. Suddenly, his skin started to take on a green hue and I knew I was fucked," explained Stark.

"Sounds about right," said Natasha.

She took the grenade from Stark then she looked at Steve. He needed to know about the grenade so he could formulate a plan.

"Steve, I'm holding a gas grenade with a sedative powerful enough to put the Hulk to sleep. Problem, if you set it off in here it would kill Stark and I and probably kill you, or at least put you in a coma," she called to him.

Steve heard her. He put his shield up just in time to catch Hulk's fist. It sent him back against the far wall while it made the Hulk stumble a little. He pulled himself out of a Captain America sized dent in the wall.

"Toss me the grenade. You and Stark get out of here then I'll lead the Hulk either into the stairwell or to the roof if I can keep ahead of him," he called back to her.

Natasha looked at Stark and asked, "Why a gas?"

"Darts won't penetrate the big guy's skin. Gas - he'll breath that in," he said.

She watched as Steve did a tuck and roll just in time for the Hulk to miss him and breakthrough the wall into the large storeroom next door. He came and looked at Natasha. She threw him the grenade.

"Get out now, so I can act," he ordered.

Natasha hesitated for a moment. She knew that Steve already had a plan in mind. Part of her wanted to know because she feared he'd take too a great a risk. Stark grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the elevator. Natasha went with him. They got to the elevator as the Hulk put another large hole in the wall leaving the storeroom. The elevator doors shut and the elevator headed to the penthouse.

"Pepper needs to get out of here just in case Cap fails," Stark said to himself.

"Steve isn't going to fail," Natasha spat.

Stark suddenly became aware of the real situation. Natasha and Steve was an item. She was worried about the man she cared for. He'd go as far as say that the Black Widow was in love with Capiscle. Life definitely was strange.

"You're right, Steve is the best at this. He is the Star spangled man with a plan and he doesn't fail when he puts his mind to it," smiled Stark, as the elevator doors opened.

Pepper was in a robe standing there to greet them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have a Hulk problem," he stated.

"Where's Steve?" she asked.

"Dealing with it," answered Natasha.

"FRIDAY, bring up on the plasma the security feed from my favorite lab," ordered Stark.

The three of them watched as Steve dropped his shield and held up his hands and tried to reason with the Hulk. Natasha realized he had no intention of leading the Hulk out of he lab. Steve was going to take him on.

"Please, Steve, don't do it," she said in soft pleading voice.

Stark put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"There was no way of getting the Hulk out of the lab without taking a chance of letting him get away and do damage to innocent people," Stark stated.

"You knew that, didn't you?" Natasha said with venom.

"I may not be Captain America but I can recognize a no win situation when I see," he said. "He's the best tactical thinker I ever met. He knew what had to be done and like always he was willing to do it himself."

They watched as the Hulk ignored Steve's pleads and started to charge him. Steve pulled the pin releasing the gas and tossed it at the Hulk. Just the small amount of gas he already whiffed turned his legs to rubbery and he went down on the floor. The Hulk caught the grenade. He smiled as he looked at Steve o the floor. The Hulk then put his nose under the grenade taking in more of the gas, as he sniffed it. Not liking the smell he crushed the grenade in his hand releasing the rest of the gas. They watched as the Hulk stood his ground and did nothing for a few moments. The hulk then roared and roared again then he passed out.

Avengers

In the infirmary Steve lay in coma from the sedative, just as Stark feared. Bruce sat near him checking his blood work on the computer and then checking his vitals. As he did this Natasha stood near Bruce with her arms folded across her chest. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her knowing that if she could kill him and he didn't turn into the Other Guy that she would.

"His vitals are normal and his blood work shows that the sedative is almost out of his blood. I'd say he'll remain like this for 18 to 25 hours," Bruce told Natasha.

"When he wakes up, are you going to be jealous still, Bruce?" Natasha asked him.

Bruce looked mortified. He ran his right hand over his face then grimaced before he answered.

"My jealousy is purged. Trust me it left me when I woke up and saw Steve in a coma," he sighed then he looked at her earnestly. "You know I was working on a super soldier serum. My mistake turned me into the Other Guy. But, I had to study Steve, not just what was done to him, but him, in order to under stand Erskine's serum. I admire him so much. The serum didn't make Steve Captain America Steve made him Captain America. His innate goodness and fairness, plus his hatred of bullies made him the man he is. When I saw that I could hurt him, or that I could have done worse to him... yeah, my jealousy is purged."

"He doesn't deserve all that's happened to him, Bruce, yet he isn't bitter," said Natasha. "I can't believe that he loves me."

Bruce smiled then he said, "Nat, you are very loveable. Please don't doubt that. And Steve is no fool. He wouldn't fall in love with someone unless they deserved it and unless he felt it."

Natasha smiled at him then relied, "Thank you, Bruce."

Stark and Pepper came into the infirmary in order to check on Steve.

"Brucie, you are in trouble with Coulson because you hurt his idol," Stark teased Bruce. "He wants me to develop an even stronger version of that gas to deal with an out of control Hulk. Personally, I think he wants to knock you out, put you in a space capsule, and shoot you into outer space. What could go wrong with that, huh?"

"Tony, leave Bruce alone. Stop acting like you don't make mistakes when we all know that you do," Pepper chided him.

"I'll behave, Miss Potts," said Stark then he looked over at Steve. "How's Captain Perfect?"

"Stark," growled Natasha in a warning.

"Hey, sticks and stone will temporarily break his bones, but names don't bother him. I know I've been trying to really get under his skin for years now and the closest I got was at Clint's place when we were chopping wood. Whatever Wanda showed him, it really got under his skin," Stark rambled.

"How is Steve doing?" asked Pepper.

"He's getting better. I think he'll be awake in about 24 hours," said Bruce.

"I'd say we should celebrate when he wakes up, but he has to be used to these enforced long sleeps by now," remarked Tony.

Pepper slapped the back of his head. Tony looked at her with a 'what did I do' expression.

"Behave," she warned him.

"I am behaving," said Tony.

"That is the sad part," sighed Bruce. "He really is behaving right now."

"I know," smiled Natasha.

"I'm trying to train him but it takes time," said Pepper.

"I'm not a puppy," said Stark.

"No, dear, you are not. Puppies are cute and don't have to appear in front of congress every time they make a mistake," Pepper replied.

Bruce and Natasha laughed at her comment making Tony blush.

"Very funny," growled Stark.

Avengers

The first face Steve saw when he woke up was Natasha's. It made him smile. The second face he saw was Stark's. The smile disappeared. The third face he saw was Bruce's. Steve was glad to see that he wasn't green.

"You okay, doc?" he asked Bruce.

"Me? You are asking if I'm okay," smiled Bruce. "You know that I tried to kill you."

"No, the Other Guy tried that," smiled Steve. "You'd never do that."

Bruce nodded. The man made him feel human again. He still trusted Bruce Banner.

"You are fine, Steve," said Bruce. "You're body is healed."

"Thanks," he said then tried to sit up. Natasha helped him. Once he was sitting with his back against the wall, Natasha kissed his cheek. Steve blushed which made Stark laugh.

"You are one of a kind, Cap," said Stark. Pepper is have a special dinner cooked up tonight for you. She's having a grill setup on the balcony and a chef to grill up burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob, and all sorts of other all American foods."

"You must hate that," smiled Steve.

"Trust me I argue for brisket or ribs," said Stark. "Maybe we can have that for Christmas dinner since we'll all be one big happy family here."

"Maybe we should," said Steve.

"I'll have to tell Pepper that Captain America agrees with me," grinned Stark.

"There's always a first," teased Natasha.

"You're a cruel woman, Natalie," replied Stark.

Bruce handed Steve a large glass of water.

"You need to hydrate yourself so that you'll be able to stand up and walk. Drink up," said Bruce.

Steve too the glass and drained the water down his throat. He had to admit that he felt a change in his body. Holding out the glass, he said, "More please."

Avengers

Pepper and Natasha spent more and more time with each other, as cabin fever took hold of Steve. He spent double the hours working out. The reports they got on Hydra and Shostakov weren't promising. According to the intel that Coulson had collected Hydra was planning some sort of major terrorist attack with the Red Guardian in the lead. This information drove Steve to work harder and harder since he was unable to join the fight.

"How's Steve doing?" asked Pepper, who handed Natasha a vodka martini.

"Going crazy. He wants to be out there with Coulson and Barnes searching for the Red Guardian and Hydra," said Natasha.

"Tony thinks that SHIELD should use the new Avengers more, but according to Nick Fury, he doesn't think that they are completely ready for prime time," said Pepper.

"I've been in touch with Clint and he has offered his help to Fury, even though his wife wasn't happy with him," said Natasha. "She just wants a quiet Christmas with her husband and her kids."

"You sound a little pissed," said Pepper taking a sip of her martini.

"Steve isn't the only one who should be out there doing their job," growled Natasha.

"Well, maybe something will happen soon to end your exile, Nat," said Pepper.

"Yeah, it couldn't happen soon enough," said Natasha.

Suddenly, the plasma TV went on and an anchorman was announcing Breaking News. Natasha looked at Pepper.

"Tony has the TV program to turn on when there is Breaking News. He hooked on Breaking News," she said.

"There is what some is describing a terrorist attack taking place at UN Plaza right now. Our on site reporter Mike Digregio is down at the UN now. Mike," the anchor threw it to the reporter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Natasha and Pepper stood transfixed by the images on the television screen. The Red Guardian had eight Hydra soldiers positioned outside as guards and the rest of his men, fifteen of them, inside with delegates and diplomats holding them hostage. He exited the UN building pushing two security guards. Coming to a stop he pointed at a journalist and his cameraman. He waved them to come closer.

Pushing their way past the police barricade. No one stopped them. It was a matter of curiosity and giving Alexei a little of what he wanted. He held up his hand once he thought they were close enough.

"I have a message of Captain America," he yelled.

Steve had changed into his Captain America gear and grabbed his shield. He was supposed to be sleeping in bed still recovering from his encounter with the Hulk. Making his way to Tony's favorite lab, he waked in to see Bruce and Stark watching a plasma TV.

"Stark," he barked in his best Captain's voice. "Suit up. You are taking me to the UN."

"Cap, you shouldn't. You're not ready yet," said Bruce.

"Yeah. Spangles," said Tony then he stopped and watched as the Red Guardian snapped the necks of the two security guards.

"This is what I intend to do to Captain America if the coward shows up. He is insulted Hydra for the last time. If these hostages are to live then he must fight me here," spoke the Red Guardian in a thick Russian accent.

Tony looked at Steve and nodded then said, "Let's kick some ass."

Natasha watched what Alexei did and it made her sick to her stomach. He was insane and needed to be stopped. She had to stop him.

"I need to change and grab my widow bites and guns," said Natasha. "Someone has to stopped him."

Pepper and Natasha heard the vague sound of a minor explosion then they both turned to look towards the balcony. Tony was in his latest version of his armor and he was carrying Captain America. They were headed to the UN.

"Goddamn it, Steve," growled Natasha. "He's going to get himself killed."

"He's being Captain America, Nat, and Tony is being Iron Man," stated Pepper.

Natasha Starkphone rang. She pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans and looked at the screen. It was Coulson. She answered it.

"What?" she spat.

"Gear up. We'll pick you up in five minutes," he said.

"We'll be late to the party," she stated.

"It won't be over, though, and that is what counts. Steve will need you," said Coulson.

"I'm getting dressed now," said Natasha. It was time for the Black Widow to be the Black Widow.

Tony was at the UN in seconds. Instead of landing he dropped Steve, as Steve ordered him to, and the hovered fifty feet in the air and waited for his cue. Steve landed wit bent knees to take some of the shock away from the impact. He stood up straight and looked at Alexei. They crowd around the UN broke out into applause and cheers. The captain had come because he never ran from a fight.

"Killing unarmed men, Alexei, you are the coward," said Steve.

Steve had left his helmet at Avengers Tower. He had no intention of hiding who he was now. Alexei laughed at him.

"I knew you'd be fool enough to face me, _"_ he said then spoke Russian. " _I kill you first then Natalia next. Today is a good day."_

 _"Only you die today, Alexei,"_ Steve replied in Russian.

With those words exchanged, Alexei charged him. Steve didn't hold his ground, but rushed at him with his shield up. When they met Steve lowered his shoulder behind his shield and sent Alexei twenty-five feet back cracking up against the glass of the UN building. Alexei got up immediately and pulled out two large tactical knives. The battle was on.

Avengers

Coulson had sent his team on a special assignment on the bus, so he picked Natasha up along with Barnes and Mockingbird in a Quinjet. The plan was for Barnes, Natasha, Mockingbird, and Coulson to be dropped off on the 39th floor. They would work their way down and take out the Hydra terrorists holding the hostages in the general assembly.

As Natasha dropped from the Quinjet onto the roof, she made her way over to the side in order to check on Steve. From her point of view she could see a vicious battle between Alexei and Steve. The two men were battling each other to the death.

"Tasha," Coulson called her.

She turned and looked at him.

"It's time," he said.

With his cybernetic arm, Barnes ripped the door off the roof entrance and the four SHIELD agents entered the UN. Barnes turned and looked at Natasha.

"How is Steve doing?" he asked.

"He's Captain America," she snapped at him, as if that was enough of an answer.

"I'll kill the Red Guardian personally if he defeats Steve," said Barnes.

"After me," she replied.

They continued to the stairwell. Mockingbird cut all alarms, so the door to the stairwell could be opened without setting off an alarm then Barnes ripped the door open.

"They have the elevators under surveillance, so it's the stairs for us," said Coulson.

"Can you handle the stairs, Coulson?" teased Natasha.

"I'm not that old," he sighed, as they started down the stairs.

Avengers

Steve wondered if it was Alexei's insanity or serum that made him such a tough opponent. He now had a knife wound bleeding profusely across his left thigh, another knife wound in his right side, and a final one across his left forearm. Steve looked at Alexei. He was breathing heavily and looking like a man who had forgone tactics and was now just attacking wildly. Steve made a feint to the right then connecting with a left hook to Alexei's jaw sending him back five steps.

"Ahhhh," Alexei screamed.

The Red Guardian made a charge at Steve, who stopped the charge with his shield. Alexei attempted to push Steve back but was meant with an unmoving wall named Captain America. The fact he couldn't push Steve back infuriated Alexei even more. A blood curdling scream escaped his mouth and Alexei started to swing wildly with his knives at Steve, who blocked the knives with his shield.

"You must die," screamed Alexei. The knife strikes were a blur as they came at Steve. One after another Steve blocked the attempts to bury one of the knives to its hilt in Steve's flesh.

Steve stopped the onslaught by blocking the knives with his shield then delivering a powerful kick to Alexei's stomach that sent him flying back and into a roll. When he got up, what little sanity that you could see in his eyes was gone. Like a berserker, he screamed a blood curdling yell and ran full speed at Steve. As he was about to slam into Steve, he used his shield to break one of Alexei's wrists. Unfortunately, Alexei buried his other knife in Steve's gut. He was about to pull it out when Steve grabbed his other wrist and snapped it breaking it also.

With both his broken, Alexei jumped up in the air and kicked Steve in the chest sending him into the air and then tumbling on the ground. Steve came up with his shield ready to protect him. He stopped Alexei attempted to stomp on him. Steve used his shield now as an offensive weapon by throwing it at Alexei and connecting with his abdomen.

Steve stood up. He was feeling slightly dizzy. He signaled Stark, who still remained hovering. Stark spoke to the AI in his suit.

"FRIDAY, target the terrorists outside," he requested.

"They are targeted, sir," said FRIDAY.

""Okay," smiled Stark. From his shoulder missiles to his repulsors in his gauntlets to the repulsor in his chest. All his weapons fired taking out all the Hydra terrorists outside.

Alexei stumbled to his feet saw the defeat of his men then turned and ran. He ran to the East River and dove in. Steve stopped himself fro diving into the water. There was no sign of Alexei. He doubted that the Red Guardian was dead. Stark landed beside Steve. He noticed the wounds and the knife sticking out of Steve's gut.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

Steve nodded yes then his knees started to buckle. Stark caught him before he fell then he took off rushing him back to Avengers Towers and Bruce's care.

Avengers

With precision and ruthlessness, Natasha, Barnes, Mockingbird, and Coulson took out the Hydra terrorists inside of the UN. No hostages were lost and two Hydra soldiers were taken into custody. As Natasha and Barnes exited the UN first to find the New York Police dealing with Iron Man's aftermath. There was no sign of Steve. Barnes grabbed a cop.

"Where is Captain America?" he asked.

"The guy he fought went into the East River, but before he went he stuck a knife in Cap's gut. Iron Man flew him away," the cop told him.

Barnes pressed the comm in his ear so that the pilot of the Quinjet could hear him.

"I need exfil to Avengers Tower ASAP," he barked.

"Be there is two minutes," responded the pilot.

Barnes looked at Natasha. He could see in her eyes that she was concerned for Steve.

"He'll be okay. The Punk is tough," said Barnes. "He was tough before the serum, so he was even tougher afterwards."

She looked at the East River and shook her head.

"Alexei is still alive," she said.

"He went into the East River," sighed Barnes. "Yeah, he's still alive. I have no doubt Punk can beat him, but he has to put him down for good."

"Or I can for him," she hissed.

"Don't forget me. Steve's life is important to me, also," said Barnes.

Natasha looked at him then said, "You better never hurt him, again, or I will end you."

Barnes smiled, "Finally, the Punk has someone worthy of him."

Avengers

Stark stood there with his helmet off and watching as Bruce patched up Steve. Bruce sewed up some wounds then bandaged them. Finally, he dealt with the knife in his abdomen. He examined it, as if he was going figure out a method of removal. Steve looked down, grimaced then pulled the knife out.

"Patch me up quickly, doc. The police should be here soon for me," said Steve.

"I won't let them in," said Stark.

"I'm still a wanted man, Tony. I'll go with them. All I want is one of Captain America suits that isn't damaged and for you to give my shield to Nat to hold for me," he told me.

"Steve, you don't have to go with the police. I'll call my lawyers in and...," Stark was stopped by a single gesture from Steve, who raised his hand and pointed a single finger at him.

"We are doing this right. Hydra is on the run. You are an Avenger, Tony, help the new Avengers and SHIELD to end Hydra. Don't cut off their heads but cut out their heart," Steve smiled. "I'll be okay. Now get me my uniform."

Stark smiled and nodded. He left to get Steve a clean and new Captain America uniform. Bruce finished patching him up.

"You need rest and food," said Bruce.

"I have a feeling I'll get both where I'm going," smiled Steve.

"The New York Police and FBI are here," announced FRIDAY. "They are trying to enter this building."

"Let them in, FRIDAY," said Steve.

Avengers

The Quinjet turned out to be six minutes instead of two. Natasha was infuriated. She wanted to get to Steve as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Coulson held the Quinjet up. He spoke to the NY Police, gave them his card, and then had the Quinjet pick him and Mockingbird up.

As they settled onto the Quinjet, Natasha glared at Coulson, who merely smiled back at her.

"A warrant is out for Steve's arrest," Coulson stated.

"But... he proved once again that he is a hero not a villain," said Barnes.

Coulson smiled then said, "And he's going to keep proving it. But don't worry. Fury is working on something with President Ellis."

"They better be working on something," growled Natasha.

As the Quinjet made a pass at the landing pad on Avengers Tower, the pilot's voice came over the comm.

"Sir, it looks like street level that Captain America is being taken into custody," he told them.

"Put us down street level," ordered Coulson.

The Quinjet made a landing in the street blocking traffic. Once it was secure and landed, the back ramp dropped and Natasha, Barnes and Coulson exited in time to see Steve in a fresh and clean Captain America uniform handcuffed and being lead out of the building. The moment he was in view of the gathered crowd they cheered him. Some of the police joined in on the cheers and applause. Some of the crowd started to turn on the police and FBI. Steve raised his handcuffed hand to quiet the crowd.

"The Police and FBI are merely doing their jobs. Treat them with respect," he called to the crowd then allowed the police to put him a van.

Natasha to go towards him, but Coulson gently grabbed her left forearm and stopped her. She turned and looked at him with death in her eyes. He gently smiled.

"It's going to be all right. Trust me," he said.

"Coulson, they arrested him," she said.

"Tasha, this is part of the end game. Trust me," he smiled. "You'll be reunited in a couple of days."

"If they aren't, I'll reunite them," growled Barnes.

Coulson shrugged.

Avengers

Steve was handcuffed with his hand in the front. He didn't want to tell the police officers that he was able to break these handcuffs if he focused all his energy and power. The officers led him down the hall towards an interview room. As they approached the room, one of the cops took the keys out and unlocked his handcuffs and took them off of him.

"I think we can trust a kid from Brooklyn," said the cop.

"Thanks," Steve smiled.

The other cop opened the interview room door and Steve stepped into the room. Before he had time to react Natasha was in his arms and devouring his mouth. She was wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Several minutes passed before they came up for air.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you, too," he said.

"Yeah, and I missed you, too," said Nick Fury, who was seated at the interview table. "Could you two control yourself?"

Natasha unwrapped her legs and Steve brought his arms down to his sides. They walked together to the table and sat down in the chairs that were side by side.

"Director Fury," Steve greeted him.

"Your showing up to face the Red Guardian was the final piece we needed to have the President support you at any cost. He has an election coming up and he refuses to be know as the president who abandoned Captain America," said Fury. "He has England, France, Italy, Spain, Austria, Australia, New Zealand, Jordan, Sweden, Norway, blah, blah, blah and more signing on to support you. In several hours the President is flying into New York to give a speech. You will be there and you will released afterwards," said Fury. "You're going to be a free man soon, Cap."

"About time," snapped Natasha.

Fury glared at her with his one good eye. Natasha offered him a phony smile.

"The new Avengers are waiting for their co-leaders, Captain America and the Black Widow," said Fury.

"They will have to continue to wait, Fury. Natasha and I will be spending Christmas and New Years somewhere special and during that time we will decide what we want to do next," said Steve.

"You are thinking about not leading the Avengers, Cap?" asked Fury.

"Since I've been unfrozen I've been the good soldier. It's time for this soldier to decide what he wants to do with his wife," said Steve.

Natasha reached over and interlaced the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of his right hand.

"Okay, take whatever time you need. You've earned it," said Fury. "I have faith you'll make the right decision. You are Captain America."

"Thank you, sir," said Steve.

"You're back, Cap, and we are glad to have you," said Fury.

Epilogue

Steve and Natasha came down for a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast with jam. They sat down at the table along with Laura, Cooper, Lila, little Nate in the high chair, and Clint, who stared at Steve and Natasha with a raised eyebrow and a look of annoyance. Natasha ignored him knowing why he was irritated was because they were a little too loud in their lovemaking the night before. Steve, on the other hand, looked at Clint and was confused why he was irritated.

"Everything okay, Clint?" he asked.

"Okay," repeated Clint. "Really? We have to talk."

"Why?" asked Steve confused.

Laura and Natasha started laughing, which added to Steve's confusion. Clint looked at his wife and Natasha with an expression of annoyance.

"Daddy's made because you were too loud when you playing last night," said Lila.

Steve turned beet red and Laura and Natasha broke up laughing again. This time Clint joined them.

"Okay, everyone eat up," said Laura. "Clint and Steve can start working on the some chores after breakfast and Natasha can help me."

Clint looked at Steve and said, "We are going to talk."

Breakfast went pleasantly enough with Steve eating enough for three and Copper questioning him about all his adventures. Once everyone was done, the kids were told to go off and watch TV, except for Nate, who was asleep in his high chair.

The barn needed repairs. The roof had too many holes in it, so Steve and Clint were going to patch it. As they walked to the barn Clint started the conversation.

"You are making Tasha happy," he said. "Keep it up or I'll put an arrow in your eye."

"That would hurt," said Steve.

Clint smiled.

"Oh, and please try and be a little quieter when you," he stopped and shuddered. "I can't believe Tasha is with Captain America"

"I love her," Steve said.

"I know," smiled Clint. "So, what are your plans?"

They reached the barn. Steve looked at him and grinned.

"Whatever Nat wants we'll do. If she wants to run away and hide from the world, we'll do it. If she wants to lead the new Avengers then we'll do it," he said.

"Every thought about living on a farm?" smirked Clint.

"I'm from Brooklyn, Clint, not Iowa," said Steve.

Both men laughed.

"What about Alexei?" asked Clint.

"Bucky is hunting him," said Steve. "If he does come for me again, I'll kill him. He wants to kill Natasha and me. I'll never let him hurt Nat."

"Good answer, Cap. Good answer. Now lets fix the roof. Christmas is in three days. I know Laura and Tasha want to drive into town for some shopping. I heard from Stark and he wants to drop by on Christmas day with Pepper and Banner. It's going to be a good holiday," said Clint.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Steve.


End file.
